The Edge of a Knife
by HarryEstel
Summary: When Elrond finally lets Estel and Legolas out of his clutches after their latest misadventure, they head to Mirkwood with Legolas's father and two older brothers in tow. When they reach Mirkwood though, they find that not everything is as it appears.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey there, I'm back again. Tis the same old story folks. I do not own LOTR and I am making zero profit off of this. It is purely for my own enjoyment as well as that of my readers. So, please don't sue me for I haven't any money. I am only borrowing the characters and I promise to put them back when I'm done. As to if they are in one piece or not, well, that's another story. LOL!

A/N: Hey there people! I told you that I would have this up very soon. I can not thank you all enough for your lovely reviews for Estel and Greenleaf. I would also like to give a special thank you to Rhys for being my 200th reviewer for that story. THANK YOU! Also, by now you should know my take on things but I'll state it again for any new readers. Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel equal family! Yes, my series is AU and I am well aware of the fact. Also, just so you know, this story directly follows Coming Home and is a sequal of sorts to The Love of a Family. If you haven't read either one of those, you may be a little confused but I'll try to explain anything if you have questions. All right, now that that's done, a huge thank you to my beta enb2004! As promised, here is Chapter One of The Edge of a Knife. Enjoy!

The Edge of a Knife

Elrond could scarcely believe it, but only one month had passed since Estel's and Legolas's disastrous homecoming. Yet, even though it had been a month, both Legolas and Estel still showed signs that they were still healing.

Legolas's broken arm had thankfully healed very well but it still had some lingering weakness, a fact that bothered the youngest prince of Mirkwood to no end. He had assured Legolas countless times that it was only temporary but Legolas was still bothered by the fact.

Estel's various cuts, bruises, and broken ribs had healed slowly but had eventually mended. Thankfully, the poisoned wound he had received, courtesy of a poisoned orc blade, had completely healed with no trace of any dormant poison in his system. Also, the illness he had caught had dissipated after a time although he had yet to regain his stamina back, something which baffled and concerned Elrond to no end.

It was Legolas and Estel that was actually the conversation of the moment. Elrond and Thranduil were on one of the many balconies that overlooked Imladris and were eating as well as enjoying each others company.

"It would seem that our sons are back to their normal mischievous ways," Thranduil said wryly, referring to an incident that had happened earlier that morning. He still wasn't sure which one of the young hooligans had done it, but one of them had woken him that morning by throwing a pail of very muddy water on him. It had taken him nearly two hours to rid his hair of the clinging substance.

"Indeed. I must say that I am glad to see it though. I had feared that I wouldn't. Estel came so close, far too close," Elrond whispered.

"Aye, that he did. To this day I am still amazed that he survived his adolescence, let alone his childhood," Thranduil said with a grim smile. Too many times could he recall sitting at the young man's bedside watching and waiting for him to heal and recover from whatever misadventure he had gotten into.

Admittedly, it generally wasn't Estel's fault. Trouble and danger just seemed to follow the young man wherever he went.

Before he had met Estel, Thranduil would sworn to the Valar that no one could find trouble in the realm of Lothlorien. Their borders were so well guarded, no one got past without it being known to the elves who resided there.

When he had met Estel though, he had soon been proven wrong. Somehow or another, Estel had indeed found trouble in Lothlorien, and only at the tender age of five at that! How he managed to find trouble everywhere he went would forever remain a mystery to Thranduil.

"What are you thinking about mellon nin?" Elrond said, breaking Thranduil away from his thoughts.

Thranduil started and blinked at Elrond. "Oh, only about the various pranks that I am sure are to come." He didn't tell Elrond what he was really thinking for he was sure that it would only upset his friend further.

Elrond looked at him disbelievingly but let it slide. "Hmm, it should prove to be entertaining at the very least. Although that could very well change if they dare to prank me."

"Look at it this way mellon nin; soon they will all be out of your hair and in mine," Thranduil said with a mock grimace.

Elrond looked at him with surprise. "What do you mean mellon nin?"

Thranduil sighed and looked down at where his sons and Elrond's sons were horsing around and having a good time. He knew that Elrond would not like what he was going to say.

"Mellon nin, myself, Estel, and my sons must be on our way to Mirkwood shortly. I have been far away for far too long as it is. Iaurdil must be going crazy by now."

Elrond nearly choked on his tea. Hastily, he put it down in order not to spill it. "Thranduil, you can not be serious! It had only been one month since they have returned. Could you not afford to wait another week or so?"

"Nay, I can not. My realm needs me, you know this mellon nin. Besides, in my last letter I promised Iaurdil and the rest of my children that we would be home within the next week with Legolas and Estel in tow."

Elrond frowned. "I understand it you must return to Mirkwood, but I insist that Estel and Legolas stay here for at least another week. They need the rest. As for Delelen and Thilloth, they are free to go with you but I doubt that they would leave their brother and Estel right now."

Thranduil couldn't but help grin in agreement. Delelen and Thilloth were quite protective of both their youngest brother and Estel. Truth be told, all of his children were. Delelen, Thilloth, and Iaurdil just happened to show it more than his other children. Legolas of course of resented their protective nature and often muttered that they were mother hens.

"You are quite right, they wouldn't leave," Thranduil said with a grin. "Elrond, they can not stay here forever. As you have said it has been nearly a month since they have returned. Legolas's arm is nearly back to full strength and Estel is almost fully healed."

Elrond frowned and looked down upon the courtyard. "That is precisely what bothers me about your plan to leave so soon Thranduil. You said it yourself. They are nearly healed. Neither of them should be going anywhere until they are completely healed."

"Mellon nin, Legolas's arm is only slightly weakened and Estel's injuries have healed quite nicely. He is probably a bit sore still but other than that, his injuries seem to be fine and quite healed."

"It is not Estel's injuries that I am worried about," Elrond said softly.

Thranduil blinked in surprise. That had not been the response he had been expecting. "What then worries you mellon nin? I thought for sure it was his injuries that you were concerned about."

"Nay, I know that his injuries are healed. It is his illness that worries me at the moment. Yes, I know that he had recovered from his illness but have you noticed that he has not regained his stamina? It is worrisome. He shouldn't still be as tired and as weak as I have observed him to be," Elrond said with a frown.

Thranduil looked at Elrond with some confusion in his deep blue eyes. "I must admit Elrond, I am no expert when it comes to human illnesses, but is it not normal for it to take a while before their strength returns?"

"It most humans, yes, it does take time. As well you know though, Estel is no ordinary human. Considering Estel's lineage, this weakness should have passed long ago," Elrond said worriedly.

"Mellon nin, I am sure that Estel is fine. It is probably just a combination of the poisoned wound and his illness. More than likely they lowered his normal tolerance and recovery rate from illness," Thranduil said hoping to reassure Elrond.

He wasn't any expert in the field of healing, but he thought that would he had just said made sense.

Elrond sighed in defeat. He knew that Thranduil was right. It was only that he just had a very ill feeling that something wasn't right and he didn't like it at all. He knew that he would not be able to prevent Estel from going to Mirkwood though. Even if he forbade it Estel would just go anyway. He sighed again and looked back at his friend.

"I only hope that you are correct. Very well, when do you plan to leave?"

"I would prefer that we leave tomorrow. Don't worry Elrond. We shall all keep an eye on Estel for you. If I know my sons at all, they'll mother him to death. Speaking of mothering, when will you be sending along Elladan and Elrohir?"

Elrond considered this for a moment. "I'm not entirely sure at the moment. It will probably be sooner rather than later."

"Very good. Come, let us find our miscreant offspring and tell them the news, shall we?" Thranduil said with a smile.

Elrond could not help but chuckle. "Lead the way mellon nin. I do not think that shall be a hard task at all."

They both started to laugh as they went off is search of their respective children.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estel, Legolas, the twins, Delelen, and Thilloth were all outside talking and enjoying the unusually warm day, considering that it was the middle of the winter.

"Do you think Ada will be able to convince Elrond to let us go?" Legolas asked Delelen.

Delelen shrugged and leaned back against the tree he was sitting in front of. "I certainly hope so. Considering the prank we pulled today though I'm not sure Ada will be all that eager to be off anymore though."

"Oh come off it Del. We have pulled far worse in the past and that has never kept us away from Mirkwood," Elrohir said while laughing.

"I still don't know how you did it. I know that we have never managed to sneak up on Thranduil before. Valar knows we have tried but something almost always ruins our plans," Elladan said with a suspicious look at Legolas, Delelen, and Thilloth. All of them looked far to innocent to him.

Legolas eyes sparkled as he faced the twins. "That is in no way our fault. You may just have bad timing."

"Hmm, we shall soon see," Elrohir muttered.

"Speaking of which, when will you be joining us in Mirkwood?" Delelen asked. Personally, he hoped that it would be soon. The twins always made great partners in crime and it was all to easy to blame any of their pranks gone wrong on them.

Elladan and Elrohir shared a glance and shrugged. "We're not sure actually. I don't think that it should be any more than a week later, if that. Ada will probably send us off only a few days after you leave in order to help keep an eye on Estel and Legolas.

"Hey!" Legolas cried out. "We do not need to be watched over as though we were elflings!"

"Of course you don't baby gwador," Thilloth said wickedly.

Legolas glared at his two older brothers. "You will regret saying that. Mark my words Thilloth, you will regret that."

"Come, enough of this. I for one want to find out if we are leaving any time soon. What do you say that we go and find our fathers?" Delelen asked, falling into the role of peacemaker easily.

"Yes, lets do that," Legolas said already standing up and heading towards the house.

"Yeesh, would you wait a second and wait for us?" Elladan asked.

"Yes, yes, come on then. Estel, are you coming in or not?" Legolas asked seeing that the young man was still lying in the grass where they had left him.

"Mmmm, in a few minutes Legolas," Estel mumbled before turning over on to his side.

"He is sleeping!" Thilloth said in surprise.

"Aye, he is," Elladan said, sharing a glance of concern with his twin and Legolas.

"Why is he sleeping in the middle of the day though?" Delelen asked.

"A good question mellon nin and one that I do not have an answer for at the moment," Elrohir muttered.

Elladan knelt down in the grass next to his little brother. He frowned when he saw the dark rings under Estel's eyes. If he didn't know better he would have sworn that the young man hadn't slept the past few days. He knew that he had though so he called to him. "Estel, you must wake up now tithen gwador. We are going to go and see if Thranduil has talked Ada into letting you leave."

Estel didn't stir at his brothers words though. Elladan bit his lip worriedly. This was not normal. Estel was usually very alert and would wake at the sound of a voice.

"Estel, you must wake up now," Elrohir said while gently shaking Estel's shoulder lightly.

"You wouldn't dream of letting us have all the fun would you?" Legolas questioned seeing that Estel was starting to stir.

Estel groaned and looked up at Elrohir blearily. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes you did. Are you all right Estel? I know humans need a lot of sleep but I didn't think that they needed that much!" Legolas exclaimed in an attempt to hide his worry with humor.

"I'm fine, just a little tired is all," Estel mumbled groggily as he stood up. Elladan and Elrohir had woken him out of a dead sleep and his mind was still half asleep.

"Estel, perhaps you should wait a bit before leaving for Mirkwood. You are still recovering after all," Elrohir pointed out.

"Elrohir's right. I'm sure Thranduil won't mind and I know that Ada would be quite pleased if you stayed here a while longer," Elladan said.

Estel sighed and rolled his eyes at Elladan and Elrohir. Those two could be far too overprotective at times. He shot a pained look at Legolas, hoping to gain some sympathy from his best friend. Legolas was the youngest in his family as well and full well knew what it was like to have to deal with far to overprotective siblings.

"Elladan, Elrohir, Estel is fine. He is just a little more tired that usual, that is all," Legolas said although there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Hannon le Legolas. Has Ada made a decision yet?" Estel asked.

"No, not yet. That is what we are about to go and fine out. Are you sure that you are all right though? I know that my Ada would not mind staying here a few extra days if he knew how tired you were," Thilloth said while observing the young man with concern.

Estel did not fail to notice the looks that all the elves were giving him. "Oh for the love of Valar, I am fine!"

"If you say so mellon nin," Legolas said disbelievingly.

"I do, now come on! I want to find out what Ada has said on the matter," Estel said already heading for the house.

The five elves shared a glance before quickly following. All of them had the same exact thought.

Was Estel truly as fine as he said he was?

Translations:

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Mellon nin: My friend

Hannon le: Thank you

Tithen gwador: Litte brother

Gwador: Brother


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there folks. All right, first off I would like to apologize for any confusion I may have caused. I thought that I had been clear on the matter that this story was a direct sequel to Coming Home, but apparently I was not. Just to clear things up, all of my LOTR stories are a series I guess you could call it. I don't do it chronological order though. My pattern goes likes this. Small Estel, Adult Estel. This story is with Estel as an adult and he is aware of his heritage. At this stage in his life though, he is still known as Estel. All of my stories intertwine with one another just to let you know. That's why I said that this story was a sequel of sorts to The Love of a Family. Many of the things that happened in that story will reappear here. So once again, I am terribly sorry for any confusion I may have caused. All right, onto other things. Thank you all so much for your reviews! I am so glad that you are all enjoying it so far. I do have some bad news though. My beta is going out of town and won't be able to beta anything until about December 22, so I apologize ahead of time for the wait for Chapter 3. Many many thanks to my incredible beta who has a wonderful HP story that you have to read if you are an HP fan. As promised, here is Chapter Two. Enjoy!

Estel walked into the house muttering under his breathe about stubborn, hovering, over protective mother hens, who thought that he was a child. Honestly, the way his brothers and his friends were worrying over him, one would think he was on the verge of dying which he most certainly was not!

Walking the familiar corridors, Estel headed for his Ada's study where he knew his father was most likely to be. He was all to aware of the five elves that were following silently behind him and shot them a nasty look.

To think that they thought that he was stubborn. He was nothing compared to the likes of them! He would have to figure out a way to remind them that he was an adult later. Not now though. No, right now he needed to be his father's good graces.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to knock?" Elladan said suddenly, startling Estel out of his thoughts. Apparently, he had come to the door of the study without even realizing it.

Estel's cheeks flushed and he hastily knocked on the door.

They were all surprised when no one answered. Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir exchanged puzzled glances. At this hour of the day their father was almost always in his study unless one of them was injured.

"Were you looking for someone young ones?" Thranduil's amused voice said from behind them.

The six of them jumped and turned around only to see that Elrond and Thranduil were barely holding back their laughter.

"I see that we surprised you," Elrond said, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Was there something that you wanted?" Thranduil said teasingly. He knew very well why the young ones had been seeking them out.

Elladan pushed Estel forward. Estel glared at his older brother but turned to the two older elves.

"Well, Ada, we were wondering if you had made a decision on when we could depart."

Elrond smiled at Estel's anxiousness. It was very clear that Estel wanted to leave for Mirkwood and visit the royal family for a while. While he was not happy about it, he would let Estel go, despite his ill feelings.

It appeared that Thranduil wanted to have some fun with Estel first though. "Oh, I don't know young one. Your father is a very hard elf to convince when he sets his mind to it."

Estel looked disappointed but was still hopeful that they could leave rather soon, if not right away. The younger elves however, looked far from disappointed. Thranduil would even go so far as to say that they looked relieved. Curious, to say the least. He and Elrond would have to ask them once Legolas and Estel were out of ear shot.

"Estel, ion nin, we are just teasing you. You may leave as soon as Thranduil wishes to depart. However, you must promise me though that you will not over exert yourself. I will not let you leave unless you promise me this," Elrond said.

"Yes Ada," Estel said simply. He couldn't make any promises that he wouldn't over exert himself. After all, trouble seemed to find him, and Legolas come to think of it, without them even trying.

Elrond sighed. He knew that was the best he was going to get out of Estel. He knew as well as his son that trouble always managed to find him. Knowing that Estel had promised what he could, he turned to Legolas.

"As for you Legolas, the same thing goes. That arm was very badly fractured and if I so much as hear that you have lifted your bow, you shall be very sorry indeed!"

Legolas opened his mouth to protest but shut it quickly when Elrond directed his infamous look at him.

"Ah! Do not even try to protest Legolas. No, you will not use your bow. The only exception to that rule would be if you, Valar forbid, were attacked by orcs. Even then, if at all possible, you are to use your knives."

Legolas sighed but reluctantly acquiesced. "Very well."

Elrond nodded in acceptance and turned his attention towards Thranduil, Delelen, and Thilloth. "Good, as for you three, you are to watch both Estel and Legolas. Make sure that they do not do something incredibly stupid or reckless as they are known for doing."

"Do not worry so mellon nin. Believe me when I say that we shall have our eyes on both of them at all times," Thranduil said while shooting a glance at Estel and Legolas. Those two could attract trouble in Lothlorien, let alone Imladris or Mirkwood. He would have his hands full for the coming journey, he just knew it.

"I would feel better if they had every elf in Imladris and Mirkwood keep an eye on them, but even then they would not stay out of trouble I fear," Elrond said dryly.

Legolas and Estel shook their heads in protest.

"Ada!"

"Elrond!"

"Tis not true," they said together.

The twins, Delelen, and Thilloth all snickered at Estel and Legolas's expenses. "I'm afraid that it is true tithen gwador," Delelen said.

"Aye, trouble seems to find the two of you wherever you go," Elladan said.

"You're trouble magnets, the both of you," Elrohir added.

Legolas and Estel scowled at the twins. "If we are trouble magnets, than what are you? If you do recall, we usually get into the most trouble when you two are around," Estel said.

Thranduil and Elrond laughed. "All right, all right. I believe it is safe to say that you are all trouble magnets," Elrond said.

"Aye, is that not the truth. Tell me Elrond, how in the name of the Valar did you convince me to have all of your sons plus all of mine under my roof?"

Elrond grinned smugly. "Skill my good King, skill."

"Yeah, yeah. Speaking of which, when can I expect you two?" Thranduil said to the twins.

Elladan and Elrohir shrugged and looked to their Ada. If they had it their way they would leave with Thranduil. It was up to their father though.

Elrond debated silently for a moment. On one hand, he wanted the twins to depart immediately so that they could keep an eye on Estel and Legolas. On the other hand, he really wanted them to stay home for a few days before they were off.

"I suppose I will send them along a few days after you leave, or possibly sooner, depending on how much they annoy me," Elrond said playfully.

"Ada!" the twins exclaimed together with mock hurt in their voices.

"So, when exactly are we leaving Ada?" Delelen asked.

"I would like to leave tomorrow with the dawn. We can however wait a few more days if you would prefer that Elrond," Thranduil said.

"Nay, tomorrow is fine. You had all better go and pack if you're leaving tomorrow," Elrond said.

"All right Ada!" Estel shouted, already halfway down the hall.

"Make sure to pack plenty of bandages and herbs! And Estel! Take your heavy cloak!" Elrond shouted after him.

Thranduil laughed as his sons and Estel took off down the hall. "I think that they are afraid that you will change your mind mellon nin."

"No, I will not change my mind. Not unless I see a drastic change of health in Estel," Elrond said quietly. It had not escaped his notice that Estel had trailed far behind Legolas, Delelen, and Thilloth. Naturally, Estel was somewhat slower than the elves but he was not that slow.

Thranduil noticed Elrond's suddenly pensive move. He knew what Elrond was thinking.

"Mellon nin, I really would not mind a few days delay, despite what I said earlier."

"Nay, you were correct. Your kingdom needs you Thranduil. I just wish I knew what was really going on with Estel," Elrond said tiredly.

"Then you have noticed it as well," Elladan said quietly.

Thranduil and Elrond turned around to face the twins in surprise. They had forgotten that they were still there.

"What have you noticed Elladan?" Elrond questioned. It was rare to see his twin sons looking so serious. It was more than a little unnerving to him and probably Thranduil as well.

"Ada, we are worried about Estel. It seems that he always had little to no energy. Not even a half an hour ago, when we were in the courtyard, he fell fast asleep in the grass," Elrohir said. He was worried for his little brother. His lack of energy was alarming to say the least if one took into account how active Estel usually was.

Elrond sighed and rubbed his temples wearily. "I am worried for him as well Elrohir, which is why the two of you will leave for Mirkwood in two days. Thranduil, is that all right with you?"

"Aye, tis fine. I know that I will feel better though once you two catch up with us," Thranduil said.

Elrond nodded in agreement. Valar knew he would feel better knowing the twins would be able to keep an eye on Estel.

"So we'll leave in two days. Don't worry Ada, at the first sign of trouble we'll send for you," Elladan said quietly.

"I know. Now go on and help your brother pack. I shall see you all at dinner," Elrond said.

The twins and Thranduil nodded, recognizing that Elrond wanted some time to himself in order to sort through his feelings. Quietly, they left Elrond to his thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning dawned bright and early with everyone in the household being up long before the sun had made her appearance.

Estel, Legolas, and Legolas's brothers had woken everyone in the household up so that they could get moving. They were all anxious to get to Mirkwood.

Breakfast that morning had proved to be quite amusing. In their anxiousness to be on their way, the young elves and one young human practically shoveled down their food at an unbelievable rate. More than once did Thranduil and Elrond berate them for eating to quickly and pleaded with them to slow down or risk choking.

Reluctantly, they did slow down their pace but not by much. Elrond and Thranduil just shook their heads in amused exasperation knowing that it was hopeless. They were far to excited to listen to them. Not that they ever really listened to them in the first place.

Dawn that morning found everyone outside in the courtyard and bidding their farewells.

"Estel, ion nin, please be very careful and do not push yourself to hard. I do wish that you would wait a few more days," Elrond said, practically pleading with his youngest for him to stay.

Estel rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. He had to at least pretend that he was annoyed by his father's comment. The truth was, though, that he wasn't. He couldn't bring himself to be irritated with his father. After all, he was only looking out for his well fare.

"Ada, I am fine. Besides, I have Thranduil, Legolas, Delelen, and Thilloth to watch over me."

"I know. The twins will more than likely catch up to you before you even reach the palace, so watch for them," Elrond said.

"Don't worry Ada, I will. I promise that we'll be careful," Estel said solemnly. He may have not been able to promise that he wouldn't run into trouble, but he could promise that he would try to avoid it.

"You had better be careful tithen gwador! If we arrive and find you hurt in anyway because of your stubbornness, you will regret it," Elladan said pulling his brother into a fierce hug.

"I'll be fine Elladan. Besides, you'll have caught up with us before you even know it. That way, you can make sure that nothing will happen to me," Estel said returning the hug just as fiercely.

"You had bet that we'll be there to keep an eye on you. Just, try not to do anything stupid until we get there okay?" Elrohir said as he joined hugged Estel.

"I'll try Ro, now quit mothering me!" Estel exclaimed.

The twins laughed and pulled Estel into one more hug. "That's the Estel we all know and love! We'll see you in a few days little brother. Remember, we love you," Elladan said.

Estel nodded, his silver eyes reflecting that love. "As I love you my brothers. I love you too Ada! Don't worry, I shall not be gone all that long."

Elrond nodded and stepped forward to hug his son one last time. "May the Valar watch over you, all of you."

Thranduil bowed his head in acknowledgment of Elrond's words and prayer. When he looked up, for a single moment, his eyes met Elrond's. A wordless promise between two father's was reaffirmed and the moment was over.

"Safe journey," Elrond said as everyone mounted.

With one last nod, Thranduil, Legolas, Estel, Delelen, and Thilloth were off.

As Elrond watched his son ride off, he was suddenly hit with a feeling so foreboding that he nearly ran after the group. What was done though was done. He could not go after them now. What was bound to happen would, and he could only hope that he would be able to pick up the pieces.  
With a silent prayer to the Valar to prove his foreboding feeling wrong, he entered the all to silent house.

Translations:

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Ion nin: My son

Mellon nin: My friend

Tithen gwador: Little brother

Tithen pen: Little one


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there folks! Sorry about the long wait but my beta has been on vacation and has only just gotten back. Thank you all so much for your reviews! Hugs to all of you! Many many huge thanks to my beta enb2004 who has the most fantastic HP story that is a must read. As promised, here is Chapter 3. Enjoy! Also, Happy Holidays!

It was three days into the journey to Mirkwood and Legolas was beginning to think that the twins and Elrond had been right and that Estel should have waited a few more days before leaving.

Currently, the young man was drooped over his horse with obvious exhaustion. His normally straight and proud posture was all but gone and he his pallor was unnaturally pale. There were dark rings under his eyes, a sure testament of his exhaustion and illness.

Not that Estel would have termed it illness. These past few days he had snapped at anyone who even suggested that he was ill and suggested that he allow them to examine him. Estel continuously claimed that he was only a bit tired and nothing more.

Legolas frowned when he realized that Estel didn't notice his scrutiny. Such things usually never got past Estel. Either Estel was too exhausted to care or he truly had not noticed. Whichever case it was, it was concerning.

Estel was most certainly ill, he was sure of it. He had probably been ill even before he had left Imladris and had failed to tell anyone. Typical.

Legolas snorted at that thought. That human was the most, stubborn, reckless, and defiant being he had ever known in his long life, and that was saying quite a lot. He was positive that Estel would be the death of him yet.

Looking at Estel again, Legolas made a quick decision. With a soft command to his steed, Legolas increased his pace so that he could catch up with his father who was in the lead.

Thranduil looked up with concern when he noticed that Legolas was now riding besides him instead of Estel.

"What is it ion nin?"

"Ada, do you think that perhaps we could stop here for a bit? I am worried about Estel," Legolas said.

Thranduil sighed. He too was concerned for Estel. Like Legolas he had noticed Estel's deteriorating health.

Looking back at the young man, Thranduil could not help but wonder what was keeping Estel on the horse. Estel's head was practically in his horses neck and was almost totally slumped over. With a start, Thranduil realized that he had gotten worse in a very short period of time.

"You are right to be concerned Legolas. He does look worse. Perhaps Elrond was right; we should have waited," Thranduil said more to himself than to Legolas. He should have known better then not to listen to his friend.

"Then are we going to stop?" Legolas asked, hoping that was to be the case.

Thranduil sighed. He hated to disappoint his son but they really couldn't stop here. He could only hope that Estel would make it until the reached a more secure place. "I truly wish that we could stop Legolas, but I don't believe we should. This is not a secure place to camp in, even for a short while let alone the whole night."

Legolas nodded in understanding. He had noticed that their surrounding were not what one would call secure. Still, he hoped that they could stop, even if only for a few minutes.

Legolas turned around to check on Estel, only to cry out in dismay as he saw Estel fall of his horse.

"Ada!" "Estel!" Delelen, Legolas and Thilloth cried out together.

Thranduil whipped around only on see Estel lying motionless on the ground and his three sons bending over his prone form.

"All of you, stay back!" Thranduil said sharply, his concern getting the better of him.

Reluctantly, Legolas, Delelen, and Thilloth back off. They knew better than to disobey their father when he used that tone of voice. It was the same tone of voice that Elrond used whenever he wanted room to treat one of his patients.

Jumping off his horse, Thranduil made his way over to Estel's side. He knelt down besides Estel and gingerly turned Estel over and onto his back. He winced when he saw the large cut on the side of his forehead.

"Estel, ion, waken now. Come Estel, open your eyes for me," Thranduil said while checking his pulse.  
Estel didn't respond though. Thranduil pursed his lips worriedly and felt Estel's brown.

He sighed when he felt the heat emanating from the young man. It was as he feared, Estel had a fever and was most certainly ill with some sort of sickness.

"Ada?" Legolas questioned, his voice full of worry for his best friend.

Sighing once more, Thranduil looked up at his anxious sons. "I believe that Elrond was right and we should have waited a few more days before leaving. He has a high fever and is unconscious. Whether he is unconscious from the fall or from the illness I am unsure."

"He will be all right though, won't he?" Delelen asked. This was bringing back the unpleasant memories from a month ago when Estel had nearly died.

"He should be but I am no healer Delelen. The sooner we get back to Mirkwood that happier I will be," Thranduil said.

"Ai, Elrond and the twins are going to flay us alive for this," Thilloth muttered.

"Aye, they probably will. Legolas, hand me some of those bandages, we need to stop the bleeding," Thranduil said.

Upon receiving them, he quickly and efficiently tried to staunch the flow of blood and wrapped the bandage around Estel's head. He wanted to do more but they could not afford to linger in such an unsecure location much longer.

"Get the horses ready, we must leave," Thranduil said eyeing their surroundings warily. Danger was approaching, the tree's warned of it.

"But what about Estel?" Delelen protested.

"Aye I know. I do not like it any better than any of you but we are vulnerable here. The trees speak of danger," Thranduil said while gently scooping Estel into his arms.

"Here Ada, I will take him," Legolas said, holding his arms out.

"Nay Legolas, you heard what Elrond said about straining your arm. I shall take him," Thranduil said while carefully placing Estel's limp form upon his horse. After mounting the horse himself, he carefully positioned Estel's head against his chest and wrapped one of his arms around Estel's narrow waist in order to keep him from falling.

Legolas, Delelen, and Thilloth exchanged concerned glances but did not protest further. They knew that their father was more than likely feeling guilty about Estel's condition. He had after all promised Elrond that nothing would happen while he could prevent it.

Estel's condition was not his fault though. There was nothing their father could have done to prevent it. Try telling that to him though. Their was father was immensely stubborn and would not see things their way.

"Come, we should leave now. I dare not linger any longer than we have," Thranduil said. His three sons nodded in agreement and quickly mounted their horses. Without looking back, they hastened out of the clearing and into the dark forest that loomed ahead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark elf watched with a frown as Thranduil's party departed all to quickly for his liking. He had almost had the little urchin, but no, the King had to get in the way of his perfect shot.

He was angry, very angry. Not only had his original plan of shooting the urchin failed, but his back up plan had failed as well. The wargs he had released wouldn't catch up with the group of travelers. Not at the pace that they were going. Somehow they had sensed his presence.

He would have to bide his time. Still, he was patient. He had waited sixteen years to kill the urchin. A few more days wouldn't matter in the slightest.

Besides, the urchin didn't look well to begin with. It looked as though the little brat was still suffering the effects of the poison that had been on the orc weapon. With any luck, the side effects would keep the brat weak until he could strike.

Yes, that was the key. He would wait, and the moment that the creature's elvish body guards left him for a second, he would strike.

This time though, he did not have any plans to kill the brat quickly. Oh no, not at all. It would be a long, a very long and painful death.

Gorothdil grinned at the thought of the urchins painful death as he cautiously continued to track his unwary prey.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elladan and Elrohir had been on the path to Mirkwood for nearly two days now and they were both beginning to feel uneasy.

"Elladan, should we have not caught up with them by now?" Elrohir questioned.

"I would have thought so but the tracks we are seeing would seem to indicate otherwise. From what I've seen, they have increased their pace," Elladan answered, his voice holding a trace of worry in it.

He knew that Thranduil was more than likely quite anxious to return to his woodland home but he knew that he would never travel so quickly without a very good reason.

Elrohir nodded in silent agreement. He had seen the same exact thing. "They must have sensed the same presence that we do."

"Aye, we should be wary. Valar only knows what evil creatures are out there," Elladan muttered.

"Perhaps we should increase our pace as well," Elrohir said, his eyes wide as his senses screamed that danger was coming ever closer to him and his twin.

It was too late though. The wargs that Gorothdil had originally planned for Thranduil's party and found the twins instead. They broke thought the underbrush and quickly surrounded the two elves.

"You were saying Elrohir?" Elladan muttered while drawing his sword.

Elrohir made a face but didn't get a chance to say anything as the wargs decided to attack at precisely that moment.

While the twins had the advantage of being on horses, they were still in a decidedly bad position. There were six wargs while there was only two of them. Not very good odds, not even for the most veteran warriors.

When the first warg attacked, Elladan and Elrohir were forced to separate or become the wargs next meal.

"Elladan! Behind you!" Elrohir warned while thrusting his sword thought the nearest wargs neck.

Elladan swore and hastily turned his horse around only to be knocked off by one of the largest wargs he had even seen.

He had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as the warg bit and clawed his leg. It felt as though his leg was on fire. Hissing in pain, he thrust his sword through the wargs chest, only to have the dead warg collapse on top of him.

Elrohir saw the warg pin his brother but he could do nothing about it at the moment as four of the other wargs were currently heading right for him.

Urging his horse into a fast gallop, Elrohir threw one dagger into a wargs throat while running swore thought another's mouth.

Despite his speed, his wasn't able to kill the other two as well. They both went after Elrond and his horse, trying to bring them down.

Seeing the incoming wargs, Elrohir's horse suddenly reared and kicked one of the wargs directly in the head while Elrohir held on for dear life. While struggling to stay on his panicking horse, he threw his one remaining dagger at the last warg.

Thankfully, his aim was true and the dagger buried itself in the wargs chest, killing it instantly.

Sighing in relief that the battle was over, Elrohir quickly dismounted and rush to his brothers side.

"Elladan, are you all right?" he asked as he pushed the warg carcass off his twin.

"Fine, what about you?" Elladan grunted as the heavy weight was lifted off of him.

Elrohir gasped as Elladan's leg was revealed and quickly rounded on his twin. "I am fine Elladan, you however are not," he said pointing to the bloody mass that was Elladan's leg.

"Tis but a scratch Elrohir. There is no need to worry, I'm fine," Elladan said, trying to sound as normal as possible. He knew that his leg was badly injured but there was no reason to worry his twin by admitting that fact.

Elrohir started at his brother in disbelief. "Gwador, you can not seriously be calling all those gashes and bite mark a scratch! You say you are fine? I think not. By the Valar Elladan, you are beginning to sound like Estel and Legolas!"

Elladan scowled at that remark. "I resent that comment. I am not nearly as bad as those two are."

"So you say. Stay still, I have to clean and bandage your leg before we go anywhere," Elrohir said.

Elladan groaned but motioned for his brother to proceed. The sooner this was done the sooner they could catch up with Legolas and Estel. Valar only knew what trouble they had probably already found.

Translations:

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Ion nin: My son

Ion: Son

Gwador: Brother

A/N 2: Hehe, did I mention that I'll be on vacation until the 29th? I didn't? Oops! Sorry folks, you're going to have to wait until I get back for Chapter Four! Ta ta! Once again, Happy Holidays!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hehe, okay please don't kill me! As you all know I went on vacation, which was a total blast by the way! I'm back now and I am so sorry about the delay in updating. Now that my life is back to its more or less normal routine, the updates should be more often. Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! I love you all! As promised, here is Chapter Four! Enjoy!

Thranduil watched the setting sun with a heavy heart. After Estel had collapsed they had pushed their horses hard, wanting to reach a safe spot where they could tend to Estel.

Unfortunately, they did not find a suitable place until an hour or so before he sun started to set, when the feeling of imminent danger had at last passed.

Having watched the sun set, he turned his gaze towards his sons, all of whom were tending to Estel. His lips pursed worriedly when he saw that there was still no change in the young man.

Throughout the day, Estel's condition had not improved or even changed in the slightest. He had remained unconscious and unresponsive the entire time. Thranduil was quite worried although he did not say anything aloud for fear of upsetting his sons. Still, he did not believe this to be normal.

Ever since he had first met Estel, he had learned much about mortals and their reactions to injury and illness. Based on past experiences with Estel, he was nearly certain that Estel's current condition was not normal.

Then again, one could never be certain. He was not a healer by any means. All he knew for certain was that he would feel much better when Estel regained consciousness and when Himband could take a good look at him.

Looking at his sons who were still tending to Estel, he walked over to them and sat down by the young man's side.

"Is there any change?" he asked softly.

Legolas looked up, frustration and worry clearly evident in his face. "I can't really tell Ada. None of us are exactly healers although I think at least one of us should become a healer considering our propensity towards getting into trouble."

"Is that not the truth," Delelen muttered under his breathe.

"Ada, his fever may have risen but I can't say if that's from the fast pace we were holding or from whatever illness it is that grips him," Thilloth said.

Thranduil frowned at this news and felt Estel's smoldering brow. He sighed as he realized his sons were right. What he wouldn't give to have both Himband and Elrond with him right then.

He continued to examine Estel to the best of his ability but paused when he heard fast approaching hoof beats in the distance.

"Adar, a rider approaches. He is aiming straight for us," Delelen said, a hint of anxiety present in his voice.

As the rider got closer, Thranduil and his sons formed a tight protective circle around Estel. In all probability, the rider was harmless but they all remembered the feeling of danger that had only just passed.

As the horse and rider finally came into view, they all let out sighs of relief upon seeing that it was only Elrohir and Elladan. Their anxiety quickly returned however upon seeing that Elladan was unconscious and had blood running down his leg despite the bandage that was wrapped around it.

"By the Valar Elrohir! What happened?" Thranduil asked while helping get Elladan off the horse.

"A group of wargs decided that we would make a nice meal," Elrohir said tiredly. He had ridden long and hard for most of the day with the very hope that he would catch up with Thranduil's group. Elladan had slipped into unconsciousness a couple of hours and had successfully scared his twin out of his wits. Elrohir was quite relieved that he had reached help.

"Come sit by the fire and rest mellon nin. We shall tend to Elladan," Thilloth said.

Elrohir nodded gratefully. He was quite tired, not that he would have admitted that to anyone. He was about to do as Thilloth had suggested when he realized that there was something, or actually, somebody, who was missing.

"Where's Estel?" he asked curiously. Normally when one of them was injured, Estel would constantly mother them to death. That he wasn't all over Elladan by now was more than a little disconcerting.

Legolas winced inwardly and shared a glance with his father and brothers. Elrohir and Elladan were notoriously overprotective of their little brother. Elrohir would not be pleased that both of his brothers were unconscious and injured.

Elrohir did not fail to notice the looks that were shared and he rounded on them. "Where is Estel?" he asked, fear suddenly coursing through his body.

Thranduil sighed heavily. He really did not want to be the one to tell Elrohir about his little brother's condition. Unfortunately for him, he really did not have much of a choice in the matter as Elrohir's gaze fell on him expectantly.

"Elrohir, Estel has fallen ill we believe. He is lying by the fire and is currently unconscious. I shall tell you the details later, but right now we need to tend to your brother," Thranduil said while guiding Elrohir over to the fire.

Before Elrohir could protest, Legolas bodily dragged him over to the fire and to where Estel was.

Upon seeing Estel, Elrohir froze for a moment, only to scramble to his younger brother's side upon seeing him. "I knew that he had left to soon. Fine indeed," Elrohir muttered as he felt Estel's brow and took his pulse.

He immediately noticed the bloodstained bandage that was wrapped around Estel's forehead, which looked to be a few hours old. "Ai! How did this occur mellon nin?" Elrohir asked Legolas.

Legolas sighed and gently smoothed Estel's hair back away from his face. "That happened much earlier today. He fell of his horse and hit the ground quite hard before we had even realized what had happened. Whether he passed out before of after hit the ground, we are unsure of."

Elrohir shook his head defeatedly. "Stubborn human. I knew we should have kept him home for a few more days. Fear not though, if I know Estel at all he probably overexerted himself just like Ada warned him against doing. What does concern me however is his exhaustion."

"Aye I know. I know not what to make of it," Legolas said heavily.

"I'll have to write to Ada once we reach your home. He will want to know of this. Ai! I am glad that I do not have to tell him in person," Elrohir said.

"I quite agree. I promised Elrond I would watch over Estel for him and contact him if anything were to happen," Thranduil said suddenly while placing Elladan's limp form next to Estel.

"How is he?" Elrohir asked worriedly.

"He should be fine but that wound needs to be tended to and the sooner, the better. The faster we all get to Mirkwood, the happier I'll be," Thranduil said.

"Here, here," Delelen said.

"Aye, Estel and Elladan are already injured. Valar only knows what injuries you two will sustain if we don't get home soon," Thilloth said teasingly to Elrohir and Legolas.

"Boys!" Thranduil said in exasperation. Honestly, those two could drive a person to madness. "Come, let us settle down. We have a long night ahead of us."

Looking down at the two unconscious brothers, Legolas could not help but agree. It was going to be a very long night indeed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was still in the early hours of the evening when Estel began to stir. The first sensation that he was aware of, as he regained consciousness, was an immense pain that seemed to be originating from his head.

Estel was unable to hold back a groan as he attempted to open his eyes. What had happened to him? He was unable to recall for some reason. Valar did his head hurt though!

As he slowly fought his way to consciousness, he thought he could hear speaking around him.

"Adar... coming around."

"Mellon... open...."

Fighting against the welcoming blackness, Estel slowly opened his eyes, only to moan aloud and close them quickly as the world spun dizzily around him and his stomach did summer salts.

Elrohir and Legolas exchanged concerned glances. While Legolas was no healer, he had been injured enough times to recognize a concussion when he saw one.

"Come Estel, open your eyes for me once more tithen gwador," Estel heard Elrohir plead with him.

"Ro?" Estel questioned groggily without opening his eyes. When had his brother caught up with them? And why did he sound so worried?

"Yes Estel, your brothers are here. Come, open those eyes of your ion. You don't want us to worry even more about you do you now?" Thranduil said softly in a teasing tone of voice.

"Please open your eyes and talk to us mellon nin," Legolas added while squeezing Estel's hand.

Estel really didn't want to but it seemed that everyone around him wished him too. Groaning inwardly, he opened his eyes again only to his friends and his brother's faces swimming around him dizzily. His stomach lurched and for a moment he thought he was going to lose what little he had eaten that morning.

"Estel?" he heard Thranduil ask him worriedly.

"I don't feel so good," he murmured weakly, eyes still closed.

"I can't say that I'm surprised mellon nin. That was quite the spill you took," Delelen said.

"Give it a few seconds Estel. I'm pretty sure that you have a nasty concussion. Breathe deeply a few times and then try to open your eyes," Elrohir said.

Estel did as he was told and opened his eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief when the world stood relatively still and he could make out the faces around him clearly. He went to sit up but several pairs of hands quickly pushed him back down.

"Stay lying down Estel. I'm willing to bet that you have a nasty headache. You don't want to aggravate it," Thilloth said.

As the pain in his head seemed to grow worse just by mentioning it, Estel groaned and allowed himself to be lowered back on the ground without protest.

The elves exchanged another glance of concern. This was not Estel's normal behavior when he was injured by far.

Estel felt their glances and opened his eyes, which he hadn't even been aware of closing. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Sensing their disbelief, he started to get up again only to nearly fall back down.

"Estel! You my brother are anything but fine," Elrohir said while leaning Estel against his chest.

"I thought that it was Elladan's job to mother me, not yours Ro," Estel muttered as he tiredly leaned against his him.

For a moment, no one said anything until Legolas finally snorted and the entire camp broke out into hilarious laughter, including Elrohir.

"Too true tithen gwador, too true," Elrohir said, wiping away tears of mirth from his face.

With weary eyes, Estel looked around the camp when he didn't hear Elladan retort to his comment. Come to think of it, where was Elladan? Estel had yet to see him.

"Ro, where is Elladan?"

For a moment there was dead silence until Elrohir reluctantly began to speak. "Estel, while we were on our way to catch up to you guys, we were intercepted by wargs. Elladan's leg was badly injured and he lost much blood. Currently, he is unconscious, but fear not! He shall be fine."

"What!" Estel yelped, turning his head around to look Elrohir in the eye. The sudden movement proved to be too much for Estel's aching head though and his vision went dark for a few moments.

"That, was quite an unwise move tithen pen," Thranduil said sternly as he helped Elrohir lower Estel back onto the bed roll.

"I'm fine," Estel insisted.

Thranduil sighed and shook his head as he exchanged exasperated glances with his sons and Elrohir. "No you are not. Now, if you wish to see your brother, you will lie still and Elrohir will show you to him."

Sighing in defeat, Estel nodded and laid back down. Truth be told, he really didn't feel that well and was glad that he was lying down.

Seeing that Estel was for once acknowledging what they were saying, Legolas gently raised Estel's head so that it was on his lap and Estel could see Elladan.

"See mellon nin? Elrohir is taking quite good care of him and you as well," Legolas said soothingly.

That wasn't nearly good enough for Estel though. He was a true healer at heart and every healer instinct in his body demanded that he examine his eldest brother for himself.

Much to Legolas's dismay, Estel pulled himself upright and scooted next to Elladan's limp form. Looking at Elladan's injured leg, he could not help but wince in sympathy. Unconsciously, he rubbed his arm where a warg had bitten him not even a month previous.

"That leg is in need of stitches," Estel said quietly. What little strength fear for his brother had given him was quickly receding.

"Aye, we know. that is precisely the reason we leave for Mirkwood come the dawn. We need to get the both of you there as soon as possible," Thranduil said.

"I agree that Elladan needs to get to the palace quickly. I am fine! I am only a bit tired," Estel said.

Delelen snorted, while Thilloth and the others only rolled their eyes. "Mellon nin, you know we love you, but you are the most stubborn creature that I have ever met my entire life, and that is saying something," Delelen said.

"He is right ion. You are not fine. You were unconscious for nearly ten hours, which nearly scared us out our wits, I might add," Thranduil said.

"You still have a fever as well," Legolas said as he put his cool hand on Estel's feverish brow.

"You need to rest little brother. You pushed yourself to hard and to fast. Sleep now," Elrohir said as he pushed Estel back onto his bed roll.

"What of Elladan?" Estel balked.

"We will take care of him Estel. Now sleep," Elrohir commanded.

Reluctantly, Estel did as his brother said and closed his eyes. Within moments, he as fast asleep next to Elladan.

"Come, we should all get some sleep as well. Elrohir, I don't suppose that there is any of convincing you to let someone else stand the first watch?" Thranduil questioned already knowing the answer.

Elrohir smiled despite his worry for both of his brothers. "You're quite correct. I wouldn't waste your energy if I was you."

Thranduil sighed and shook his head. He hadn't thought otherwise but it had still been worth a shot.

"Very well. Wake one of us for the second watch. If I find out that you took the whole night I shall be very displeased. The last thing we need is three people near collapse. Two is bad enough!" Thranduil exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I shall. sleep well," Elrohir said.

Slowly, the camp settled down for the night. Thranduil, Delelen, and Thilloth all climbed a tree and found a perch for the night. Legolas however settled down right next to Estel. If Estel woke during the middle of the night, he would know about it.

Eventually, they all fell asleep, leaving Elrohir to his watch.

Translations:

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Ion nin: My son

Ion: Son

Tithen gwador: Little brother

Mellon nin: My friend

Tithen pen: Little one


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there people! Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! I adore you all! Many many thanks to my beta enb2004 who has a great HP fic that you must read if you are a fan. Now, as promised, here is Chapter Five. Enjoy!

It was in the late hours of the night when Elladan finally began to stir. Much like his little brother, the first sensation that Elladan noticed as the pain he was in. The more aware he became, the more he wanted to sink back in the sweet darkness of oblivion.

The only thing which kept him from doing so was his desire to know where he was. The last thing he clearly remembered was being on horse with Elrohir nudging him to keep awake.

Willing his eyes open, he found to his surprise that he was in the midst of a camp and that he was lying besides a slowly dying fire.

At first, he was a bit alarmed by this, but when he looked around he noticed his twin was sleeping to his right. Elladan winced when he saw the position his brother had fallen asleep in. His neck would be in some serious pain the next day. It seemed that he had fallen asleep while watching over him. Typical.

Looking around some more, he was pleasantly surprised to see his little brother and Legolas. At last, they had caught up with Thranduil.

Elladan looked at his little brother again and frowned at what he saw. Estel was pale, very pale and he sported a bandage around his head. He sighed. Something had happened to Estel already and he hadn't been there to prevent it!

Elladan sat up gingerly and found to his pleasure that he didn't feel to bad, considering the circumstances anyway. When he went to move over to Estel however, his leg protested violently.

Without meaning to, he hissed painfully, accidentally waking Estel in doing so. Elladan cursed when he saw Estel stir. From the looks of it, the last thing his brother needed was to be losing sleep over him. Sure enough though, Estel's bleary gaze fell upon him.

"Elladan! You're awake, thank the Valar. You had us very worried," Estel said as he scooted closer to his brother.

"I had you worried?! You are one to speak tithen gwador. You do not look so well yourself!" Elladan said incredulously.

Estel rolled his eyes and glared at Elladan. "I'm fine Dan, just a bit tired."

This time it was Elladan who rolled his eyes. "Uh huh. I can see just how fine you are. If you're as fine as you claim, why do you have a bandage wrapped around your head?"

Estel winced but grinned weakly at Elladan. "Tis nothing but a scratch. Where is Elrohir anyway? He was supposed to be on watch," Estel said trying to change the subject away from that of his health.

"He fell asleep. More than likely he was exhausted from the fight with the wargs and then caring for me. Naturally, he was too stubborn to tell anyone else. Very much like you Estel. You should be sleeping as well! That head wound looks pretty nasty," Elladan said trying to get a better look at it.

"Nay Elladan, someone needs to stay awake and keep watch over you as well as the camp," Estel said.

"I'm fine Estel," Elladan said.

Estel looked at him in disbelief. "Elladan, have you even looked at your leg? It does not even resemble a leg currently!"

Elladan rolled his eyes heavenward. Valar help him deal with very stubborn little brothers. "I am fine Estel. It hurts not at all," he lied through his teeth.

"Right, and I'm actually Ada in disguise. Here, drink some of this tea Elrohir made before he fell asleep. It will help with the pain that you claim you are not in," Estel said holding out a cup of hot tea that he had been heating over the fire.

Elladan glared at him. There was no way he was going to take that.

Estel saw the look Elladan was giving him and sighed. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way gwador. Do you really want to make a scene?"

"Nay and you know that very well. Fine, I shall take the tea on one condition," Elladan said.

Estel smiled smugly. "Name it."

"You wake one of the others so that you can get some rest yourself," Elladan said.

"Fine. Now drink," Estel urged.

Elladan scowled but grabbed the cup and swallowed the contents in one gulp. "Ugghhh, it tastes worse that Ada's tea usually does."

Estel smiled in sympathy. Far to many times had he been on the receiving end of their Adar's tea. He watched Elladan though and was pleased to see that his brother's eyes were starting to glaze over.

"What?" Elladan murmured when he saw Estel staring at him. Then it hit him how tired he was feeling, more than he should. "Estel! I'm going to kill you for this. Don't think that I won't forget this!"

"Of course not, now sleep," Estel said soothingly.

"Your dead little brother," Elladan murmured before falling into a deep sleep.

"If you say so Elladan," Estel said softly while cradling Elladan's head in his lap. The sleeping herbs had worked just like he had hoped. Elladan would forgive him, eventually, he hoped.

Satisfied that the herbs were doing their job, Estel eyed the forest and took up the watch, not bothering to wake any of the others as he had promised Elladan. He would live to regret that decision come the morning he knew but it was well worth it. Looking at his now peaceful brother, it was certainly worth it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the dawn broke the next morning, Legolas rose with it. He knew that his father wanted to get an early start that morning. They were all anxious to get back to Mirkwood and the sooner they left, the better.

Stretching, he turned to wake Estel only to find Estel staring at him tiredly but with amusement.

"Good morning mellon nin. I trust that you slept well?" Estel said grinning. Legolas's reaction was going to be priceless!

"Morning Estel," Legolas said, his mind not having fully realized what he was saying and seeing for that matter.

It only took Legolas a moment though to realize what he had just said and what he had seen. For a few seconds he gaped at Estel with his jaw somewhere around the ground. Estel was up and from the looks of it, he had been the whole night! Oh, that human was dead, dead! Once he was better that was.

Recovering from his momentary shock, he sat down next to Estel and gazed at him for a few moments.

"Warg caught your tongue mellon nin?" Estel asked cheerfully, far too cheerfully. He knew that look in Legolas's eyes and knew that he was dead man.

"Estel, were you up all night with Elladan?" Legolas asked in a deceivingly clam tone of voice.

Estel knew better than to believe that calm tone though. After all, he had known Legolas almost as long as he could remember. Legolas only used that voice when someone was in deep trouble, namely him.

"Yes, I was. Someone had to say up and watch over the camp and Elladan!" he defended himself.

Somehow, he didn't think that would help matters. He was right.

"ESTEL ELRONDION! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE VALAR WHERE YOU THINKING!" Legolas shouted.

Estel winced at the volume that Legolas has used. Not only was it succeeding in making his head ache worse than it was before, but also in waking everyone up, including Elladan.

"Legolas? What's all the shouting?" a half awake Elrohir asked.

Legolas fumed silently and glared daggers at Estel before turning to the younger twin. "It would seem that your dear little brother is more of an idiot than even I thought! he stayed up with Elladan all night, despite his injury and illness!"

Estel winced at the anger at Legolas's voice. Legolas was not an elf who was prone to getting upset very easily. For him to be this mad.... It was not going to be a good day, he could see that already.

"He what!" Delelen yelped, staring incredulously at the young man in front of him.

"Mellon nin, do you have a death wish that I am not aware of?" Thilloth asked half-seriously. If looks could kill, then the twins and Legolas would have killed Estel many minutes ago.

"Aragorn son of Arathorn! I can not believe that you did that! Are you purposefully trying to make yourself worse?!" Elrohir exclaimed.

Estel winced again. Normally it was Elladan who lost his temper, not Elrohir. Also, for Elrohir to call him by his birth name truly did not bode well for him.

"Serves you right Estel," Elladan said smugly, while completely ignoring the fact that his head was still being cradled in his youngest sibling's lap.

For a moment, Elrohir sputtered at the sight of his, quite obviously, wide awake twin before rounding on him. "YOU! Do not think you will get away without a lecture Elladan Elrondion!"

As one, both Estel and Elladan winced. Elrohir was obviously enraged. Although Elrohir was not usually quick to anger, one learned quite quickly to stay far far away from Elrohir when mad, particularly if they valued their lives and limbs.

"You should have woken me the minute you regained consciousness. Ada will not be pleased with either of you when he find out what happened," Elrohir said fiercely.

Thranduil decided to take pity on the two brothers who were still being yelled at by Elrohir. The lecture he was still giving them was more than sufficient. He certainly could not have beat it. "Enough, all of you. Elrohir is right though. What the three of you did was very foolish, although I must admit that I am not surprised."

For a second, the three brothers blinked in confusion and looked up at the Mirkwood King.

"Three?" Elrohir questioned with more than a little confusion. He had not done anything!

"Yes Elrohir, the three of you. I told you to wake someone when you began to feel tired. Instead, you proved to be just as stubborn as your brothers and fell asleep instead!" Thranduil exclaimed.

Elrohir was about to try to protest but one look at his brothers convinced him not too. Clearly they wouldn't defend him. If they were going down, they were taking him with them.

"A wise decision mellon nin," Legolas muttered too softly for anyone but Elrohir to hear. "If you had tried to protest, you would have lost in a most undignified manner."

Elrohir glared at Legolas before turning back to the King.

"All right everyone, I really would like to make it to Mirkwood today. The sooner we reach the palace, the better it is for all of us. Estel, Elladan, sit down and stay down. We shall take care of everything. Neither of you are in any kind of condition to help," Thranduil said sternly.

Estel and Elladan scowled at the King but relented under his glare. They had both learned long ago not to disobey Thranduil when he used that tone of voice.

"While we're on the subject, don't even think that you'll be riding alone either. That goes for both of you! Estel, you shall continue to ride with Thranduil, and you shall ride with me Elladan," Elrohir said when he saw his brothers were about to protest.

"I am perfectly capable of riding on my own! It is Elladan who needs to ride with someone, not I!" Estel protested, despite his brother's vehement disagreement on the matter. He had not realized that it had been Thranduil who had ridden with him when he was unconscious.

Elrohir rolled his eyes. Estel was far to stubborn for his own good. Before he could shake some sense into him however, Legolas beat him to it.

"Estel Elrondion! In case it has somehow escaped your notice, you are not well! You have a nasty head wound, you're still slightly feverish, you're exhausted, and you only got at most two hours of sleep last night. There is no way you are riding by yourself," Legolas said firmly.

"Feverish?! You did not tell me that you ere ill as well as injured!" Elladan yelped in surprise.

"I'm fine Dan. More than likely I just over exerted myself," Estel said with a look of distaste on his face. He had not wanted to say that but he saw no other way of reassuring Elladan that he was truly fine.

"Humph, why does that not surprise me?" Elladan stated more than asked.

"Perhaps because Estel had to have learned that kind of behavior from someone, namely, his two older brothers," Thranduil said dryly.

Legolas, Delelen, and Thilloth nearly choked on their laughter at the looks the three brothers were giving their father.

Thranduil noticed the glares and only smiled at them. "Tis the truth young ones, nothing more. Come, it is time to leave."

Sighing, Elladan reluctantly admitted defeat. He allowed his twin to carry him over to one of the horses all the while muttering about younger siblings and the wringing of necks in the not so distant future.

Seeing that Elladan was in safe hands, and that his sons were slowly but surely packing up the camp, Thranduil turned his attention to the young human in front of him who was very slowly trying to stand up.

Thranduil muttered a curse as Estel swayed and nearly fell over, and in fact would have had not Thranduil grabbed him and steadied him. "Easy there Estel. You are not as well as you would have us believe."

Estel grunted but, for once, did not disagree. To be perfectly honest, he did not feel all that well. His head felt as though there was an encampment of orcs within it, and he was so exhausted. Without meaning to, he leaned on Thranduil more heavily.

Thranduil felt Estel lean on him more which only served to increase his anxiety. Carefully, he wrapped one arm around Estel's waist, the other around his legs and unceremoniously, picked him up and carried him over to the horse.

"I can walk! You don't have to carry me," Estel protested weakly.

"You must think me blind Estel. You are not well, that is obvious to even the most unobservant person," Thranduil said while placing him on the horse.

Estel snorted and was going to respond but suddenly the world seemed to tilt and whirl around him. Groaning, he hugged the horses neck while trying to get the world back into focus.

Thranduil saw Estel's unsteadiness and quickly mounted behind the young man, wrapping his arms around him in order to support him.

Feeling Thranduil's arms encircle him, Estel allowed himself to relax as his eyes drifted shut. He knew the King would never allow him to fall.

"Estel!" everyone shouted at the same time as they saw Estel fall limp in Thranduil's arms.

"Estel, are you still with us gwador?" Elrohir asked seeing that his brother's eyes were still slightly open.

"Hmm," Estel mumbled as a response.

Legolas shared a despairing look with his father, brothers, and the twins. Estel was getting worse, not better.

Thranduil quickly weighed his options and decided that he would have to take a chance. The healers at the palace had to be prepared. "Delelen, Thilloth, I would that you ride ahead and warn Himband that we have injured. I believe that we are going to need him prepared."

Thilloth and Delelen nodded seriously. "Of course Ada," Delelen said.

"We shall see you shortly Ada. That is, if Himband doesn't kill us first," Thilloth said wryly.

"Indeed," Thranduil said dryly. Estel had a certain gift for making his head healer go out of his mind with worry and exasperation and the twins and Legolas were not much better. "Be of with you then. And my sons, please, be very careful."

They nodded once more before they urged their horses into a fast gallop. they would reach the palace long before the others would.

"Elrohir, how is Elladan?" Thranduil asked once his two middle sons had ridden out of sight.

"I am just fine thank you. It is Estel we should worried about," Elladan answered for Elrohir.

"Elladan! That leg wound is no minor scratch! You can not even put weight on it!" Legolas exclaimed.

"It is not that bad," Elladan insisted.

"You should listen to Legolas gwador nin. We need to get the both of you back to Mirkwood," Elrohir said.

"Yes, and we shall. Did you hear that Estel? We're going to reach the palace today. Won't Himband be ecstatic to see you!" Legolas jested lightly, hoping to provoke some response out of Estel.

His hopes were in vain though. Estel seemed to beyond responding. He was sitting limply in front of Thranduil, his head down, and his eyes half closed and glazed. Legolas was willing to bet that the man was barely aware of what was happening around him.

"We should hurry, I don't like this. I don't like this at all," Elrohir said. "Aye, let us leave now," Thranduil said.

Without another moment's hesitation, they urged their horses onward to Mirkwood.

Little did they know that they would find more danger within Mirkwood than they would out in the wilds. They were being stalked, they just did not know it, yet.

Translations:

Adar: Dad

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Ion nin: My son

Mellon nin: My friend

Gwador nin: My brother

Tithen gwador: Little brother

Tithen pen: Little one


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there people! My goodness the weather here has been odd lately. Snowing, here! Who would have thought? Thank you all so much for your reviews! I adore each and every one of them and you as well! Many many thanks to enb2004 who has a fantastic HP story that is a must read. As promised, here is Chapter Six! Enjoy!

Within Mirkwood, Himband, the head healer, was pacing nervously in the healing wing. He didn't care that pacing was unbecoming an elf of his age and that he was making his junior healers anxious.

Today, the King, his sons, and Estel were due back, which was more than enough reason to be nervous and to cause him to pace, in his opinion. An opinion that was shared by all of Lothlorien, Imladris, and Mirkwood.

He had learned a long time ago that when Legolas and Estel traveled together, it always ended disastrously. Himband knew that this trip from Imladris to Mirkwood would be no different.

Idly, he wondered what horrific injuries he would have to deal with this time. It was always an adventure treating those two. One never knew what kinds of injuriesthey would need tending too.

As such, he had gotten together the entirety of the healing staff. With their help, he prepared nearly every kind of herb they had and had gathered nearly every bandage within the whole realm of Mirkwood. Himband wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't a single piece of linen left.

Noticing that two of his healers had finished making the sleeping potions, he quickly gave them new tasks. "Belthil, Angdor, prepare those beds over there and get chairs by them."

"Preparing for the worst I see," Iaurdil said suddenly from behind Himband.

Himband turned around and glared at the crown prince. "Iaurdil, your baby brother and Estel are due back today. Of course I'm preparing for the worst!"

"Peace Himband! You're forgetting that they are with my father. He would not let any harm befall them," Iaurdil said, trying to reason with the clearly upset healer.

"Somehow my Prince, I doubt that the Valar themselves could prevent those two from becoming injured in some shape or form," Himband said while getting some athelas.

Iaurdil shook his head and grinned at the poor healer. "Himband, I do believe that you are paranoid."

"No, simply realistic," Himband said without even looking up from his preparations.

"You have no faith mellon nin. Just wait, my father will bring them back safe and sound and in one piece," Iaurdil said confidently.

"Milord! Your brothers have been spotted and are heading this way at a fast pace," a servant said as he hastily entered the healing wing.

"Thank you for the message, you're dismissed. Coming Himband?" Iaurdil asked with a wry smile.

Himband looked affronted. "Of course I am! Goodness knows what they have gotten into and what injuries they will need to have healed."

"Oh yea of little faith. I for one am glad that they are back! Come on, let us go out and meet them," Iaurdil said grinning at Himband's skepticism.

Iaurdil's grin faded though once he and Himband reached the courtyard. There were indeed riders approaching but it was only Delelen and Thilloth, no one else.

Once his younger brothers had reached the courtyard and had dismounted, both he and Himband dragged them into the palace.

"What's wrong? Where are Estel and Legolas?" Iaurdil asked fearfully. Both of his brothers were quite a sight and looked exhausted.

Delelen sighed and sunk into a chair wearily. "They're still with father out in the woods. We were sent ahead to warn you that Elladan and Estel will be needing your assistance as soon as they arrive."

"What of Legolas?" Iaurdil asked, not daring to believe that his youngest brother was not injured when both Estel and Elladan were.

"Amazingly, our brother has not one scratch on him. We're not quite sure how that happened mind you," Thilloth said.

"Aye, Legolas is worried out of his mind though for Estel," Delelen said.

"What are their injuries?" Himband asked when he finally found his voice. It had to be a miracle. Legolas was uninjured and was apparently would be returning home in one piece. It was nearly unheard of!

"Elladan's injury is not that serious although it has caused some difficulties. He was bitten by a wag and his leg was quite mauled by it. He lost a good deal of blood and there is a chance of infection," Thilloth answered Himband.

"It could have been far worse," Iaurdil muttered. The twins were nearly as bad as his brother and Estel when it came to life threatening injuries. "What of Estel though?"

Delelen and Thilloth exchanged quick glances before turning to their eldest brother.

"Estel tis the reason we were sent ahead. We really are not all that sure what is wrong with him," Delelen said softly.

"Aye. What we do know, however, is that he a nasty head wound, he's exhausted, has fever, and when we left, he was barely conscious," Thilloth said.

Both Iaurdil and Himband frowned at this ill piece of news. It didn't sound like any human ailment that Estel had come down with before.

"Has he been ill recently?" Himband asked.

"Aye, about a month ago he came down with a severe illness, right after he had been poisoned," Delelen said.

"Poison!" Iaurdil and Himband exclaimed together.

Delelen winced and looked at Thilloth who looked at him pityingly. It seemed that their father had not enlightened everyone at home as to what had occurred a month ago.

"I take it Ada failed to mention that in the letter?" Delelen said to Iaurdil.

"One could say that. He did not even mention that Estel had been ill let alone poisoned!" Iaurdil said angrily. Oh yes, he and his father would have a nice long... chat when he got back. A chat that would involve his father's overprotective tendencies.

"I would take a guess and say that he was trying to spare you all from worrying. Estel was fine, up until recently that is. He was probably planning to tell you when he got back," Thilloth said with an uneasy glance at Iaurdil. His brother looked about ready to pop a vein.

"So the poisoning and the illness were very close together. That may account for Estel's exhaustion. Tell me, has he been over exerting himself?" Himband asked.

Thilloth and Delelen frowned in thought. "Well, that would depend one what you mean by overexerting oneself. We did travel at a fast pace without many breaks during the day," Delelen said.

Himband nodded thoughtfully. While it was possible for Estel to have relapse of his illness due to his carelessness, it would not cause these kinds of symptoms. Not that he had ever heard of at the very least. "You mentioned a head wound. How did he obtain it?"

"That was the first sign that something was wrong. Estel fell of his horse. Whether he had passed out before he hit the ground or after, we are still unsure of," Thilloth answered.

Himband was even more puzzled that he had been before. It didn't make any sense. Unless the poison was still active in the boy's veins, which he doubted, there was no reason for Estel to be as ill as he was.

"What do you make of all this Himband?" Iaurdil asked, hoping that the healer would understand what was going on with Estel.

"I am afraid that I can not say Iaurdil. That only part I am certain about is that this is not normal. Particularly in Estel, who as well all know, isn't an ordinary human. I'll find out more once I examine him," Himband said.

"Then let us hope that they arrive with all due haste," Delelen murmured.

"Indeed. Come, let us all return to the healing wing. You can all help me prepare for our injured and ill guests," Himband said.

The others nodded and followed Himband into the healing wing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Legolas finally approached the place, he thought he had never been happier to see the palace gates.

As they had journeyed towards the palace, both Estel and Elladan had continued to deteriorate, making everyone all the more nervous. Also, the feeling that they were in danger had returned quite suddenly.

Secretly, Legolas had feared that some evil would find them before they could reach the gates of his home. That they were currently standing in front of the gates was a huge relief to him and his father. The evil could not touch them here, or so he thought.

His father commanded the gates to open and as they walked into the courtyard, they saw this three brothers and Himband waiting for them anxiously. Finally, Estel and Elladan could get the treatment that they desperately needed.

Legolas was very worried about his friends but he could not stop the grin of amusement that came over his face when he caught sight of Himband's expression. When Estel and Elladan eventually regained consciousness, they were sure to regret it.

For once, he would escape Himband's wrath! For some reason, the healer was always quite upset when one of them got injured and he had to patch them back up.

Legolas's grin faded though when Himband turned to him, scowl still firmly in place. "At least you managed to return home uninjured for once," Himband said. "And a good thing to. I'm not sure what I may have done if you had returned injured as well! Thank the Valar though that you are well. These two however need to get inside right away. I don't like how either one of them look."

Nodding in acceptance of the healers words, they all dismounted. Legolas watched as his father carefully got Estel down from the horse while Elrohir did the same for Elladan.

With their precious burdens in hand, the group hastened towards the healing wing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two hours later and Himband was about ready to tear his hair out with worry and frustration.

Once they had gotten Estel and Elladan into the healing wing, he had had Angdor and Balthil treat Elladan, while he went to work on Estel.

Elladan had proved to be easy enough and Angdor and Balthil had his wound dressed, cleaned, and stitched up in no time. If only the same could be said for Estel.

Shortly after they had been brought in, Estel's fever had spiked dangerously high. So high in fact, Himband had feared for the young man's life for an anxious few minutes. Thankfully, he had been able to lower it, if not break it.

Currently, Estel was still unconscious and looked quite ill. None of the herbs Himband has used seemed to work. He was eerily reminded of the first time he had treated Estel and had had no clue as to how to help the young mortal.

Now though, he knew of human illnesses and how to combat them. This one though, was proving to be very trying. Nothing he did seemed to matter and he was becoming more and more frustrated with every second that passed.

Himband was more than willing to bet that this was not an ordinary illness. He didn't like to admit it, but he had no idea what was plaguing Estel. By the Valar though, he was going to find out, even if he had search to the ends of middle earth for the answers.

For now though, all he could do was treat the symptoms as they presented themselves and hope for the best.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gorothdil crept around the Mirkwood palace unnoticed. He had been following Thranduil and the urchin for the better part of the day. When Thranduil had commanded the gates to open, he had snuck in with them.

Now that he was within Mirkwood, all he had to do was wait until the urchin was alone to strike. Oh yes, he would have his revenge. The boy was weak and would not be able to put up much of a fight.

The urchin had grown worse, much to his pleasure. The dormant orc poison was doing it's job perfectly. While it wouldn't kill the brat, unfortunately, it would severely weaken him.

That was all Gorothdil needed though. Once the urchin was alone and without anyone else around, he would strike hard and fast.

He had plans for the urchin. The brat's death would not be a quick one. He would strike out more than once. Everyone needed to pay and pay they would.

Gorothdil knew that by now, mostly everyone would have forgotten about him. That was precisely the reason why he had waited sixteen years before going after the creature again.

They were unwary and did not expect an attack. The timing was perfect and best of all, unexpected.

With a malicious grin, Gorothdil slid back into the darkness of the night with no one the wise to his presence. He had plans to make.

Translations:

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Ion nin: My son

Mellon nin: My friend

Gwador: Brother


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there people! Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! They truly make my day! Sorry about any confusion as to when I posted. I actually posted Chapter 6 on thurdsay and then, well, the site was being it's usual stubborn self. Anhow, a huge thank you to my beta enb2004. Go and check out her Harry Potter story, it is fabulous! As promised, here is Chapter Seven. Enjoy!

The following morning found the entirety of the royal family in the healing wing watching over Elladan and Estel. Sadly, none of them could stay for long save Legolas, Iaurdil, and Thranduil.

Thranduil had reluctantly left for a time to to write a letter to Elrond to tell of him everything that had occurred, but had returned shortly afterwards. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before Elrond would, conveniently, have a reason to visit Mirkwood.

Elladan had woken earlier in the morning, much to Elrohir's relief. That was one less brother he had to worry about.

Immediately upon waking, Elladan asked after Estel. Reluctantly, Elrohir told his twin that Estel was very ill still.

Elladan hadn't taken the news about Estel very well at all. He had taken it even worse that Himband was unsure of the cause of Estel's illness. Upon learning that Estel hadn't even regained consciousness yet, he plopped himself down in a chair right next to Estel, despite Himband's protests for him to stay in bed.

Himband was about ready to strangle someone, namely his lord and King, with his incessant pacing. Legolas and Iaurdil weren't much better either. If Estel didn't wake soon, there was a very real possibility of madness taking over.

All in all, it was not a very happy group that dwelled within the healing wing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unlike the first time he had regained consciousness out in the woods, the first thing that Estel was aware of was that he felt comfortable, which was somewhat surprising to him. The last thing that he could recall was that he had been on a horse with Thranduil.

It took a few minutes before his senses were able to identify the reason he felt comfortable was because he was lying on a bed.

Apparently, he had finally made it to Mirkwood. Valar though! He was so tired still. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep and not wake up for a least a century.

Estel knew he couldn't do that just yet though. He remembered that Elladan had been injured. He had to see if his eldest brother was all right before he could go back to sleep.

Using what little energy he had, Estel slowly opened his eyes. Af first, all he saw was a blurry form hovering over him but he couldn't make out who it was.

After blinking a couple of times, his vision cleared and he saw that the figure was in fact Elladan!

Elladan didn't seem to notice that he was awake though. His head was turned and was talking to Legolas about nothing in particular.

"Dan," Estel started to say but didn't get to continue as he suddenly broke out into a violent coughing fit. He closed his eyes and doubled over as the coughs shook his frame. Distantly, Estel felt someone pull him into their arms and rub his back soothingly while murmuring comforting words in elvish.

By the time it was over, Estel had lost his breathe and what little energy he had had to begin with. Reluctantly, he reopened his eyes and saw several worried faces peering down at him.

"Estel? Are you with us gwador?" Elrohir asked.

"Aye," Estel whispered tiredly.

"I'll say Estel, you sure know how to frighten a person half to death," Legolas said weakly.

Estel gave him a half smile. He hadn't meant to frighten anyone. "I'm all right," he said while trying to sit up.

"I don't think so tithen gwador. You are far from fine. Valar! I would have thought that even you would have recognized that fact by now!" Elladan said while keeping Estel leaning against him.

Estel sighed but he knew when to give up. Instead, he tired to redirect everyone's attention. "Dan, how are you feeling?"

It seemed to work for Elladan sighed before glaring daggers at Himband. "I am fine although Himband insists that I stay here for two days!"

Himband glared right back at him. "That leg was very badly mauled Elladan! You should consider yourself lucky that I didn't make it five days."

Elladan promptly shut his mouth. It was far better to spend two days in the healing wing than five! He knew if he provoked Himband, the healer would keep him in bed for that long too.

"How long will I have to stay?" Estel asked with a scowl. If Elladan had to stay for two days, who knew how long he would have to.

Himband turned his scowl onto Estel. "You, you will be here quite a while young one. I'm still not certain what is wrong with you and until I am, you shall not be going anywhere!"

Estel scowled at the healer and turned towards King Thranduil with a hopeful look on his face.

Thranduil saw the look on his face and shook his head no in amusement. "No, no, I don't think so Estel. I know better than to cross Himband when he is lie this."

"Indeed you do. A lesson you learned the hard say as I recall," Himband said smugly.

Thranduil scowled at Himband. "You had best stay quiet Himband. I have quite a few stories which you just happen to feature in."

Estel started to laugh at the expression on Himband's face but his laughter quickly turned into violent coughs.

Elladan quickly tightened his grip on Estel and rubbed his back soothingly while exchanging dismayed glances with Legolas and Elrohir.

The coughs went of for several seconds, although it felt like minutes, until at last they stopped and left Estel lying limply in Elladan's arms.

Seeing that the coughs had stopped, Himband hurried over with a cup of tea that would hopefully ease the coughs and loosen the congestion in Estel's lungs. "Here you go Estel. This should make you feel better."

Estel made a face but he allowed Himband to help him sip the tea. He frowned though as he felt his eyelids droop and extreme weariness suddenly came over him.

"You drugged me," he slurred.

"Just sleep Estel. Next time you wake you'll feel much better," Himband said.

"No fair," Estel murmured before falling fast asleep against Elladan.

"No, I don't suppose it is," Thranduil said softly. "It's for your own good though."

"I don't suppose I will be able to kick any of you out?" Himband asked hopefully.

The glares he received were more than clear as to what they thought about that suggestion.

"Yes Himband, we are staying, even if that means bringing that mountain of paper work in here that is waiting for me," Thranduil said with a scowl.

"You sound like you hate paperwork as much as our father does," Elrohir said wryly.

"It wouldn't surprise me. I only know one person who enjoys paperwork and that is Erestor. I have never seen anyone else do as much paperwork as he!" Thranduil said shaking his head in wonder.

"Aye, don't we know it," Elladan said.

"Enough, we all hate paperwork except for Erestor. You have all made that abundantly clear. Now though, Elladan, you need rest, as do the rest of you! If you are to stay here, you shall at the very least be somewhat quiet," Himband said.

"Yes Himband," they all said.

"Good, now rest! I am going to do some paperwork of my own," Himband said darkly as he walked out of the room.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence in the healing wing until Thranduil snorted and everyone started to laugh.

Himband smiled at the sound of laughter from behind the door. He had successfully lightened the mood. Now if only he really didn't have paperwork to complete. Oh well, one couldn't have everything after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within Imladris, Elrond was looking at the ever growing pile of paperwork on his desk with disgust. He would have sworn that the papers had multiplied when he had turned away from them for just one second.

"You know mellon nin, staring at them won't get them done. In fact, they may just increase in volume if you don't start doing them," Glorfindel said wryly.

Elrond snorted. "You are one to speak Glorfindel. The stack on your desk beats mine any day."

Glorfindel shuddered. "Don't remind me Elrond. Hmm, perhaps we should give our paperwork to Erestor. You know how he loves doing it."

"Don't I wish we could. Unfortunately, all of these papers need our signatures on them. Yes Glorfindel, both of ours. So once I am finished, these will find their way onto your desk, that is, if there is room on the desk for them at all!" Elrond said, eyes twinkling.

"You would be hard pressed to find any empty space within that room Elrond. I have just come from there and there is hardly space to walk let alone place anything done," Erestor said disgustedly.

"Mellon nin, just because you enjoy paperwork doesn't mean the rest of us do. I'm sure King Thranduil and Galadriel would agree with me completely," Glorfindel said smugly.

"He is right Erestor. I happen to know personally that the Lady and King Thranduil detest the stuff as much as I do," Elrond said with an exaggerated shudder.

Glorfindel laughed and Erestor couldn't help but smile. It was true that he did have an affinity for paperwork while almost every other ruler he had ever met went to impossible lengths to avoid it.

Inwardly, Erestor wondered how Aragorn would deal with paperwork when he would eventually take his rightful place as King of Gondor. He was willing to bet that Estel would hate it as much as his father seemed too.

"I thought that Elladan and Elrohir were supposed to help with these papers," Glorfindel said, breaking Erestor away from his amusing thoughts of Estel glaring at a stack of papers as though they were healers in disguise.

"Aye, they..." Elrond started to say but suddenly stopped.

"Elrond?" Erestor questioned.

Elrond didn't answer though. Glorfindel and Erestor exchanged glances before walking up to where Elrond was standing.

"Mellon nin?" Erestor questioned.

Elrond's eyes were glazed over though, and he seemed to be seeing something far away.

Glorfindel and Erestor swore as they hastily grabbed Elrond to keep him from falling. They knew that he was having a vision. After millennia of knowing the elf lord, they had come to recognize the signs easily.

This vision though seemed to be particularly intense. Elrond's breathing seemed to be labored and his face was twisted in an expression of pain and fear.

"Elrond!" Glorfindel and Erestor exclaimed together as the vision suddenly ended and their friend nearly collapsed against them.

Without thinking twice, they dragged Elrond over to the couch and made him sit down.

"What did you see mellon nin?" Glorfindel asked hesitantly. Elrond could sometimes be very closed off about something he had seen.

"I saw, I saw Estel," Elrond said, his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Glorfindel and Erestor exchanged concerned glances. The tears in Elrond's eyes told them that whatever it was that Elrond had seen about Estel, it was not good.

"He was alone and there was a person with him shrouded in darkness. The other person had a dagger, and it was dripping with blood, human blood," Elrond said, his eyes vacant as he replayed the scene in his mind.

Erestor and Glorfindel exchanged horrified glances. This was not good, not good at all. Estel was in serious danger.

"Glorfindel, you must go to Mirkwood. You must protect Estel and warn him of the danger," Elrond pleaded.

"Of course mellon nin. I would have thought that you would accompany me though," Glorfindel said puzzled.

"Nay, I must consult with Galadriel about what I have seen. I fear that this is more than Estel being in danger from an unknown assailant," Elrond said.

Erestor and Glorfindel were puzzled but they did not let it bother them. They were far to used to Elrond's visions to question him on them.

"Erestor, you shall stay here and take charge of Imladris while we are here. No matter what happens Erestor, you must stay here. The safety of Imladris is in your hands," Elrond said, looking Erestor directly in the eye.

"Of course my Lord," Erestor said seriously.

"Glorfindel and I shall leave as soon as we are packed. Could you make sure that supplies are made ready for us?" Elrond questioned.

"Aye, they shall be ready. Fear not Elrond. Estel is as stubborn as them come. He is an Elrondion after all," Erestor said, trying to cheer everyone up.

"Aye, that he is. That is precisely what worries me," Elrond said softly as he walked away, leaving Glorfindel and Erestor to puzzle out that statement.

"What did he mean by that?" Erestor asked.

"I think he may have been referring to the stubbornness that seems to run in his family. He fears that Estel may be too stubborn to except help even when it is offered," Glorfindel said softly.

Erestor looked at Glorfindel anxiously. Estel was infamous for refusing help, even when he needed it. He saw it as a weakness.

As Glorfindel walked away to prepare for his journey, Erestor sent a silent prayer to the Valar to keep Estel safe and for him to accept help when it was offered.

Translations:

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Ion nin: My son

Tithen pen: Little one

Gwador: Brother

Tithen gwador: Little brother

Mellon nin: My friend


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there people! Gives the site a suspicious look. Still here, still working? Going to put out the author alerts like it's supposed to? Hmm, we'll see. Anyway, thank you all so much for your reviews! Hmmm, seems a lot of you think that I am particulary evil. MWAAHHHH! Well, I am! LOL! Thank you all so much for your reviews! I love you all! A huge thanks to my beta enb2004 who has one of the best HP stories out there. As promised, here is Chapter 8! Enjoy!

Five days had passed in Mirkwood and both Elladan and Estel had finally been let out of the healing wing, much to Himband's dismay. Everyone agreed though that it had been a wise move.

Elladan had been the first to be let out of the healing wing. His leg had healed quite nicely but was still somewhat tender. He was on strict instructions not to put to much weight on it too often. Many were positive the only reason he had been let out was because of his and Estel's incessant complaining.

Surprisingly enough, Estel had recovered very swiftly and by the third day he had been in the healing wing, he was close to driving everyone in the palace to madness. When Himband had finally let Estel go, one could have sworn that they had heard all of Mirkwood sigh in relief.

Even though Estel had been released from Himband's care, it did not get him out of being mothered to death by every healer, his brothers, and the royal family every chance they got.

Despite his insistence that he was fine, everyone just raised skeptical eyebrows before telling him to go back to his bedroom and rest some more. To put it mildly, Estel was fed up with it.

"So, what are you up to today tithen gwador?" Elladan asked as he entered Estel's room.

Estel scowled at him in response. "The same thing that I have been doing for the past five days Elladan! Being confined to my room with everyone coming in and checking on me every half an hour."

"It is for you own good Estel," Elrohir said as he caught the trail end of the conversation.

Estel scowled at the younger twin before looking out the window dejectedly.

"Well, I do have some good news for you brother," Elrohir said with a smile.

"What?" both Estel and Elladan asked together in surprise.

"I have just spoken to Himband and he believes that it might do you, as well as everyone else, some good if you were to spend a little time outdoors today," Elrohir said with a smile.

Estel sprang out of bed and hugged Elrohir tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you Valar!" he exclaimed.

The twins just shook their head in amusement at their little brother's antics. The way he was acting, one would think he hadn't been outside in five months, not five days!

"You are to take it easy though Estel. If I find out that you have overexerted yourself again, there will be hell to pay," Elladan said menacingly.

"You are one to speak Elladan. I thought that Himband told you to stay off that leg for a while more," Elrohir said.

Elladan scowled but sat down on Estel's bed nonetheless. "Shoo, be gone with you. I know you want to go to the gardens. Legolas shall join you soon enough probably. I just wish I could join you," he said longingly.

"Don't worry Elladan, you'll be up and around before you know it," Estel snickered. Finally! The roles had at last been reversed.

"Don't do anything that you might regret Estel," Elrohir warned as Elladan shot Estel a scathing look.

"Don't worry, I won't!" he called back as he quickly left the room before his brothers could change their minds.

"Humans," the twins muttered fondly.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Behind one of the various statues that resided in the palace, Gorothdil watched as the creature left its room. Shortly afterwards, the twin sons of Elrond left as well. Now was his chance.

He had set up quite the distraction that was sure to keep everyone busy for quite a while. Oh yes, the horses would be in quite the panic when their stable erupted into flames.

Everyone would be so busy trying to put the flames out and getting the horses to safety, they would never hear the urchin's plea's for help. With all the commotion, they would never even realize a scuffle had taken place until it was too late. It was perfect.

Making sure that no one was in the hall, he silently crept into the urchin's room. Scanning the room, he positioned himself in the darkest corner of the room besides the bed.

Yes, here he would wait until the urchin entered. Then, he would attack. At last, after sixteen years of waiting, his time of revenge had finally come.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within Imladris, Erestor was pacing up and down in Elrond's study. Normally, Erestor was not someone who was prone to pacing, but in this case, he would make an exception.

He was worried. Extremely worried. Elrond's visions were not normally as specific as the one he had had about Estel. Erestor shivered when he thought about the images that Elrond had described.

He prayed to the Valar that Glorfindel would get to Mirkwood before some harm could befall Estel. By now he knew that both Elrond and Glorfindel were probably nearing their destinations. They would not have stopped for anything, not when the stakes were so high.

Erestor was jerked out of his pacing by a harried looking servant. "Forgive me Lord Erestor, but this just arrived sir," the servant said handing Erestor a sealed message.

Erestor looked at the message and felt his stomach drop somewhere around his feet. He didn't know why, but he had a very bad feeling about this message.

"Thank you, that will be all," Erestor hastily dismissed the servant. The servant bowed and left the room quickly.

Once the servant had left, Erestor sank down into a chair and turned the message around. He frowned in thought. Could Glorfindel have reached Mirkwood already? There was only one way to find out.

Erestor broke the seal and unfolded the piece of parchment and began to read.

_Lord Elrond of Imladris_

_Mellon nin,_

_Please, forgive me my old friend, I have betrayed the trust you place in me._

Erestor paled as he realized just who was the author of the message and to whom the message was meant for. This was from Thranduil to Elrond. Glorfindel hadn't arrived yet and the beginning of the letter did not sound good at all. Swallowing hard, he read the rest of the letter.

_Estel has fallen ill with some unknown ailment and I'm afraid that Himband has been unable to identify it. I believe it would be best if you would make your way to Mirkwood with all haste. Once more, forgive me mellon nin. Your were right, we should have stayed on in Imladris for a few more days. Perhaps then, none of this wouldn't have happened. My sincere apologies._

_Your old friend,_

_Thranduil_

After finishing the letter, Erestor jumped up and started to swear in several different languages for a good few minutes. This was not good at all. He had to forward this message to Elrond, and quickly.

He wondered if Estel's mysterious ailment had to do with the unknown assailant that Elrond had seen in his vision. After having knowing Estel for quite some time, Himband was more than used to the various illnesses that Estel seemed to pick up. For him not to be able to identify and treat this illness was very worrisome.

Perhaps the assailant had already struck Estel with some kind of poison? Erestor grimaced at the thought. Valar willing it was only a different kind of illness that Estel had picked up, one that they hadn't seen before.

Deep inside though, Erestor knew that it was not so. Sighing, Erestor sat down and looked out the window while praying to the Valar for Estel's safety. He knew that there was not much time left.

"Hurry Glorfindel," Erestor whispered to the air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep within the woods of Mirkwood, Glorfindel was riding full out. Ever since he had entered the realm of Mirkwood, he had felt a sense of extreme unease that had nothing to do with the various foul creatures that lurked in the shadows.

Every fiber of his being was telling him that he had to hurry for Estel was in serious danger. The closer he got to the palace, the more pronounced this feeling became.

Glorfindel urged his horse to go all the more faster as a sudden sense of dread filled him. If he didn't get there soon, he would be too late, if he wasn't already.

No! He could not think like that. He would get to Mirkwood in time to save Estel if it was the last thing he did. Estel was not going to be killed, not while he still lived!

As the forest flew by, Glorfindel finally saw the gates of the palace, and something that made his heart jump into his throat.

Smoke was rising from the palace and screams could be heard even from a distance.

"By the Valar, I'm too late," he whispered brokenly.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estel couldn't believe his luck. He had never thought that his brothers would allow him to go to the gardens. He had quickly left his room before they could change their mind.

He loved the palace gardens. There was always at least one type of plant in bloom. If it wasn't so cold out currently, he could have stayed there for hours.

As it was though, the temperature felt quite cold to him and he was somewhat weary. Not that he would tell his brothers that of course. Estel lingered for a while longer and continued to stroll through the different paths, simply enjoying the beauty that surrounded him. As he walked, his thoughts turned to Legolas.

Legolas hadn't been able to join him unfortunately. He had gotten held up in one of his father's many councils, much to his disgust. If there was one thing that Legolas hated, besides yrch, spiders, and wargs, it was councils. He had complained to Estel and his brothers many times about them but had yet been able to get out of attending one.

A sudden cold breeze blew up making Estel shiver. Sighing, Estel decided that it was time to head indoors. He was starting to feel really cold and a nice warm fire sounded particularly good.

Much to his surprise, he didn't encounter his brothers. Estel had thought for sure that they would hound him the second he walked inside for staying outdoors for too long.

Deciding not to question his luck, Estel headed for his room. Maybe if he was lucky, he could take a quick nap without the twins and Legolas ever knowing.

As Estel entered his room though, all his senses suddenly went on alert. There was someone in the room with him, he was certain of that.

"Very funny Elladan. I won't fall for this prank again! How stupid do you think I am?" Estel said aloud.

But Elladan didn't answer him. The hairs on Estel's neck stood on edge as he nervously scanned his bedroom. His instincts were screaming at him that there was something very wrong here and that he should run for it. Slowly, Estel started backing up towards the door, fully intent on running for it as soon as he opened it.

He never got the chance though. One minute he was standing up and the next he was on the floor and the world was spinning out of control around him.

Normally, Estel would not have called for help as his pride would not allow it. Right now though, he was unarmed, dizzy, tired, and someone was attacking him. Pride forgotten Estel cried out, hoping that someone would hear him. "Someone! Help!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

He heard his attacker growl and he rolled to the side just in time to avoid what would have been a viscous kick to the ribs.

To his shock, he saw that his attacker was an elf. A very angry elf by the looks of things.

"Who are you?" Estel questioned angrily, as he avoided yet another blow.

The dark elf didn't answer though. He did, however, lunge for Estel, who nimbly avoided him.

"Hello little urchin. What, you don't remember me? How disappointing. I guarantee that you won't forget me this time! Hmm, on second hand, you won't be alive to remember!" the intruder sneered.

"Who are you?" Estel demanded again as he searched frantically for an escape route. This was bad, very bad. He was trapped in a corner without any weapons with an obviously insane elf that was after his blood.

"No one is going to here you this time urchin. This ends here and now," the elf growled as he drew his long, very sharp sword.

Seeing the sword, Estel shouted out for help again. "SOMEONE, ANYONE, HELP ME!"

It was too late for Estel though. Before he had even realized what was happening, the elf had pinned him to the floor and was slowly bringing down his sword in order to stab him.

Translations:

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Adar: Father

Mellon nin: My friend

Tithen gwador: Little brother

A/N 2: Hehe, so, how many of you are about ready to kill me? Ducks sharp and heavy objects. Running the other way now! See you all in a few days! Tata!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: Hey there everyone! So, you all think I'm evil do you? You have no idea! Compared to what is coming up in later chapters, last chapter was nothing but a hill. MWAHHHHHAAA! Be afraid, very afraid. Anyhow, thank you all so much for your reviews! I love them all! Yes, even when ducking sharp or blunt objects. Many many thanks to my postively fabulous beta enb2004! As promised, here is Chapter 9! Enjoy!

Glorfindel watched the smoke rising from the palace with mounting horror, but yet, he could not force himself to move. All he could think about was how he had failed Estel and Elrond.

As he watched the smoke though, his brain whirled back into action. There was a chance, however slight, that the fire had nothing to do with Estel and that Estel was helping to put out the flames.

Clinging onto that slight hope, Glorfindel urged his horse and raced into view of the palace courtyard. The flames seemed to be coming from the stables and everywhere, people were running, trying desperately to save the horses and to keep the fire from spreading.

Despite the madness of the courtyard, Glorfindel was able to easily spot the dark heads of Elladan and Elrohir. Dismounting, he ran over to them.

"Elladan! Elrohir! Where is your brother!" Glorfindel roared over the sound of the fire.

The twins turned around in surprise. What was Glorfindel doing here? "What?" they questioned together. The fire was drowning out almost everything.

"Your brother! Where is Estel!" Glorfindel shouted.

The twins eyes widened with fear. The last they knew, Estel had been in the gardens.

"The gardens! He was in the gardens not more than half an hour ago!" Elladan shouted.

Glorfindel swore and was about to head in that direction, when Iaurdil stopped him.

"Glorfindel! Estel isn't in the gardens. I saw him go back into his room not more than five minutes ago."

Glorfindel nodded in thanks before taking off a dead run in the other direction. By the Valar, he couldn't be to late, he just couldn't!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estel struggled desperately as the elf brought his sword down. The elf was too strong though and held the struggling human down with no effort.

"Consider this a reminder," the elf hissed.

Before Estel could do anything, the elf had plunged the sword directly through his right arm.

Estel screamed in agony as the sword plunged through bone, muscle, and tendons. His vision became spotted and he nearly passed out from the pain.

"Did you really think that I would make it that easy for you," the elf hissed. "Fear not urchin, I am nowhere near done with you. We will meet again in the near future though."

Estel opened his eyes just in time to see the mysterious elf jump off the edge of the balcony. For a few seconds, he lay there breathless, fire seeming to run down the course of his entire arm. He had to get up and get help. Valar only knew when that elf would be back to finish him off as he had promised.

Slowly, Estel attempted to push himself up, only to cry out in pain as the sword that was through his arm dug itself in deeper due to hs movements. Breathing slowly, he opened his eyes and reluctantly looked at his arm. The sight of it was enough to make him feel ill. He realized why he couldn't get up. The sword had not only gone through his whole arm, but partially through the floor as well. There was no way he could remove it.

His vision started to go black as shock and blood loss started to kick him. Hazily, he was aware of someone calling his name, but he couldn't find the strength to answer back.

"ESTEL!" some called again. Whoever it was was getting closer. Mustering his strength, Estel tried to answer the call.

"In here! I need help!" he called out weakly.

Estel heard muttered curses and was aware that someone was opening the door.

"Oh Valar," he heard someone whisper before the world went dark around him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Estel! Estel, can you hear me!" Glorfindel shouted as he ran towards Estel's room. No no answered though. Glorfindel swore and called out again. "ESTEL!"

Then, he heard it. A faint cry that sounded desperate. "In here! I need help!" Estel's voice said.

Swearing, Glorfindel ran for the door, and hastily opened it. Stepping in, he stopped at the sight of Estel, lying on the floor with blood pooling around him. "Oh Valar," he whispered.

Pushing away his own shock, he quickly reached Estel, taking care to avoid the sword that was sticking out of Estel's arm.

"Estel? Estel!" Glorfindel said frantically when he saw that the boy's eyes were closed.

Estel didn't respond though. Glorfindel took a look at the sword that was in Estel's arm and immediately felt somewhat queasy. Hesitantly, he examined the sword and found that it was stuck in the ground as well as in Estel's arm. He had no idea how to remove the sword without causing further harm to Estel. He needed help and fast.

"HIMBAND! I am in need of assistance!" Glorfindel shouted at the top of his lungs. He just prayed that Himband was in the palace and had heard him.

While waiting for someone to come, Glorfindel checked Estel's pulse and tried to stop the bleeding. Estel moaned slightly when Glorfindel touched his arm and his eyes fluttered open.

"Estel? Can you hear me tithen pen?" Glorfindel asked.

"Glorfy?" Estel questioned weakly. His arm was killing him!

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow at the nickname Estel had given him when he was but a toddler. It showed just how much pain Estel was in to revert to his nickname. The only other time he used it was when he was teasing him.

"Yes Estel, it's me. Can you tell me who did this?" he asked softly.

"An elf. Don't know who it was. Said that I should remember him and that maybe this injury would remind me," Estel said as his eyes started to close again.

"Nay Estel! You must stay awake," Glorfindel said while trying to keep his panic at bay. He knew very well whom Estel was talking about. The injury said it all.

Much to Glorfindel's dismay, Estel was unable to remain conscious. "Himband!" he called out again as Estel passed out from the pain.

Much to his relief, he heard hurried footsteps seconds later. "Glorfindel?" came Fuina's voice.

"Fuina! Run and get Himband. Estel needs help! After you find him get the twins!" Glorfindel ordered when she stepped into the room.

"I'll be right back," Fuina said hurriedly. Without looking back, she ran in the direction of the healing wing.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuina ran as fast as she could for the healing wing. She hadn't gotten a good look at Estel but Glorfindel's none to calm expression had told her that it was not good.

"Fuina! Where are you going in such a hurry?" Legolas asked after Fuina had nearly run him down in his haste.

"To get Himband. Estel is injured! I'll get Himband, you go get the twins" she said breathlessly.

Legolas said nothing further and sprinted to the courtyard where the twins were trying to calm the horses down. The fire had thankfully been put out without any loss of life, be they elves or horses. The stables would need to be rebuilt but that was all. They had truly been fortunate.

He wondered what had caused the fire though. So far they had found nothing that would start a fire. That didn't matter right now though. Estel did.

By the time that Legolas had collected the twins, Fuina and Himband were already at Estel's room.

"Fuina, I want you to stay out here, and keep the twins and Legolas out as well. I will call for you when you can come in," Himband said sternly.

Fuina didn't look happy about it but she agreed, if only to keep on Himband's good side.

Nodding at her, Himband walked inside, not truly knowing what to expect. Nothing though could have prepared him for what he saw. This was the type of wound he would expect to find in the aftermath of a battle with orcs on the battlefield, not inside a palace!

"Glorfindel, what happened," he asked as he examined the arm that was pinned.

"An elf attacked him," Glorfindel growled.

Himband looked up in surprise. "An elf? Why would anyone attack Estel?"

"This is not the first time he has attacked Himband. All will be explained later though," Glorfindel said tersely.

Himband nodded and eyed the arm. There was no way around it. The sword was going to have to come out right there in the room.

"Glorfindel, hold him down, this is going to hurt him."

Glorfindel nodded in understanding and carefully braced Estel in case he started to flail about.

Himband took a deep breathe and positioned himself where he could get a good grasp of the sword. With an inward prayer to the Valar, he gripped the sword and pulled it up out of the floor and out of Estel's arm.

Estel jerked violently and screamed as the sword painstakingly was pulled out of him. It didn't surprise anyone when the twins, Legolas, and Fuina all came running in.

Himband wouldn't have been surprised if all of Mirkwood had heard Estel's scream. The sword had to have been taken out though. With the sword out, that left Himband free to tend to the wound. Ignoring the cacophony of voices in the background, he went to work.

"Estel!" "What happened to him?" "Why was he screaming?" a chorus of voices asked all at the same time.

"Enough! All of you! You are all to go outside right now. Himband needs to concentrate and he can't with all of you hovering all around him. Legolas, if you would go get your father for me, I would be highly appreciative. The rest of you, scat! Yes, that includes you two," Glorfindel said to the twins.

Unhappily, they all left, but not before shooting some nasty looks at Glorfindel which promised revenge at a later date.

Once they had all left, Glorfindel turned to Himband who was frantically trying to stop the bleeding.

"How grave is the wound mellon nin?" he asked.

"It could have been worse, far worse. Whoever stabbed him did so in a place where there was already a lot of scar tissue, on the inside that is. It is still a serious injury and it will take quite some time to heal, but Estel shall make a complete recovery," Himband said.

Glorfindel sighed in relief and thanked the Valar repeatedly under his breathe.

"Himband, Glorfindel, what happened? First, I heard Estel scream and then Legolas came running to get me as though a Balrog was on his tail. What has happened?" Thranduil asked breathlessly.

"Estel was attacked by an elf Thranduil. A viscous elf at that," Himband hissed as he stitched the wound closed.

"What? Surely not Glorfindel. Who would attack Estel?" Thranduil asked.

Glorfindel's normally bright and cheerful blue eyes hardened to the color of cold steel.

"It was indeed an elf Thranduil. One who has attacked Estel before, when he was very young in Imladris."

Thranduil's eyes widened. He knew instantly what Glorfindel was speaking of. Estel had only been attacked within Imladris by an elf once. Elrond had sent him a message telling him of all that had transpired and to keep a look out for the dark elf. Gorothdil. How in the name of all that was good had he gotten past the gates!

Himband looked between Glorfindel and Thranduil with confusion. "Would one of you care to tell me what you are talking about?!"

"It was Gorothdil who attacked Estel. He's here," Thranduil said softly.

Himband paled. He remembered what Thranduil had told him about Gorothdil and how he had attacked Estel. Looking down at the arm, he realized that the scar tissue was probably from the last attack.

"How is Estel though?" Thranduil asked.

"He will be fine, though his recovery will be long and arduous," Himband said.

Thranduil rubbed his eyes wearily. Great, just great. Now he had to write yet another message to Elrond, telling him that his youngest was once again being targeted by an insane elf.

"Glorfindel, when did you get here? The message I sent should have only just reached Imladris," he said.

"I arrived just as the stables went up in flames. As to the message, I never received one. I came here for Elrond had a vision of Estel in great danger. What was the message about?"

"Oh, Himband can fill you in later," Thranduil said quickly. "Right now, I have to writeto Elrond."

"Nay, I shall do that mellon nin. You have had a bad enough day as it is. Speaking of which, was the fire put out in time?" Glorfindel said.

"Aye, it had been taken care of and no lives were lost," Thranduil said.

Glorfindel sighed in relief. At least there was one piece of good news today. "Good, very good. I must go write to Elrond. Thranduil, I suggest you tell the twins and your children what is going on before they break down the door due to their impatience."

"Aye, I shall. Himband, are you doing to move Estel to the healing wing or keep him here?" Thranduil asked.

Himband frowned in thought for a few moments. "I believe here milord. I would think that the last place that Gorothdil would look for Estel would be the same place he left him."

"True, very true. I will go write to Elrond. I shall be back right away," Glorfindel said before leaving the room.

Thranduil and Himband looked at each other fearfully. A mad elf was after Estel, and it didn't look like he had any qualms about killing or hurting anyone who got in his way.

Mirkwood was in serious danger, and for once, it was from within her own borders.

Translations:

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Mellon nin: My friend

Tithen pen: Little one


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there everyone! Thank you all so much for your incredible reviews! I adore each and everyone of you! A huge thank you to my beta enb2004! Love you girl! As promised, here is Chapter 10. Enjoy!

Being a marchwarden of Lothlorien, Haldir had seen many odd occurrences during his many years of service. What see saw approaching the borders of Lothlorien this day though, very nearly topped his list.

From his vantage point in the trees, he could see Lord Elrond galloping full speed towards Lothlorien. While a person traveling at full speed was not all that unusual, it was for the said elf lord. What was even more unusual was that he had not even sent a letter or messenger to let Lothlorien know of his arrival.

All of this pointed to one thing in Haldir's mind. Trouble. Trouble that he was willing to bet had to do with Elrond's three sons and the Prince Legolas, judging by Elrond's immensely troubled expression.

"Welcome Lord Elrond of Imladris," Haldir said as soon as Elrond had stopped at his post. "What brings you to the Golden Realm with such haste?"

"A vision, a very disturbing vision that I must share with Galadriel," Elrond said, not bothering with niceties. He could literally feel time slipping away from him. The sooner he saw Galadriel, the sooner he could get to Mirkwood and protect his son.

Haldir nodded in acceptance, admittedly intrigued as to what Elrond's vision had been that had set him in such a panic. It was very rare for Elrond to seek his mother-in-laws counsel on visions.

"Follow me," he said. "I will take you to her."

Elrond nodded and hastily followed Haldir into the realm of the Lady of the Woods.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Galadriel watched silently as Haldir led Elrond into Lothlorien. She knew what this visit was about for she too had had a most disturbing vision of Estel. Perhaps together they could figure out who the person with the knife was.

The one thing that she knew with absolute certainty was that her grandson was in extreme danger. Which was precisely what irked her. Without knowing who the assailant was or their motives, she had no way of protecting her grandson, and it was grating on her nerves.

She could tell that it was grating on Elrond's nerves as well. Even from this distance she could see the tenseness in his form and that his hands were clutching his robes. To most people, they would never have realized that Elrond was upset at all.

Galadriel had known Elrond for thousands of years though, and he was her departed daughter's husband. She knew him in a way very few others could claim to.

"Come, we have much to discuss," she said when Elrond had arrived.

Elrond nodded. He was far too used to Galadriel's foresight to be bothered by her knowing why he had come.

"What did you see?" he asked once they were far from prying eyes and ears.

"The same as you Elrond. A mysterious assailant attacking Estel while he was alone with blood, human blood, dripping off a sword. It does not take a genius to understand what that implies," Galadriel said.

"Aye, a fact that has haunted me my entire journey here. We must come to the bottom of who this mysterious assailant is. In the meantime, I've sent Glorfindel to Mirkwood. Valar willing, he will be able to protect Estel until the assailant can be identified," Elrond said.

"I do not believe that Glorfindel will be able to protect Estel, Elrond. Our enemy is cunning, very cunning. He will use that to his advantage. No, I fear the only way Estel can be protected is to find this mysterious assailant. We must go to Mirkwood ourselves," Galadriel said.

Elrond nodded in acceptance. He had planned to leave for Mirkwood right away anyhow in order to protect Estel. Galadriel would help with Estel's protection immensely.

"When shall we leave?" he asked.

"At dawn. I fear the longer we linger here, the more harmful the consequences shall be for your son. Celeborn will be in charge while I am gone with Arwen helping him," Galadriel said. "Speaking of, do you wish to tell them what we have foreseen?"

Elrond shook his head no adamantly. "Nay, absolutely not. If we were to tell them, they would only follow us. It is better that they do not know the truth."

"I figured that you would say that Elrond, and I must say, I quite agree. I do believe however that this will come back to haunt us," Galadriel said, a slight tone of amusement creeping into her voice.

"Oh I have no doubt of that. I'll even take it without blinking an eye so long as Estel is alive and well right beside me," Elrond said seriously.

"I will hold you to that Elrond. Come, let us have something to eat and then rest. We will need all our strength these next few days," Galadriel said, ushering Elrond out of the room and towards the dinning room.

Neither knew how true Galadriel's words would come to be. And when they did, it would already be to late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within Mirkwood, Thranduil was having his own dilemma. How did one tell eight extremely overprotective elves that one of their loved ones was being targeted by a psychotic elf? Better yet, how did he tell them that it was the same psychotic elf who had attacked Estel when he was only four years old?

The only conclusion he could come to was that it would not be pretty no matter how he told them. This was not something he was looking forward to at all, but it had to be done. They would find out, one way or another, and he would rather they hear it from him than find out the hard way.

Sighing, he took a deep breathe and turned to face the eight anxious faces that were all watching him.

"Well?!" Elladan finally demanded, his limited patience having given out at last.

"Estel shall be fine, but his recovery will be long. He was fortunate, very fortunate," Thranduil said wearily.

"How did he get injured though Adar?" Iaurdil asked.

Thranduil took a deep breathe. There it was, the question he had been dreading. "I'm afraid, that Estel was attacked and had a sword thrust rather brutally through his right arm. The screams you heard was when Himband had to take the sword out."

At once, everyone started talking and shouting, all apparently ready to storm into Estel's room and see for themselves how Estel was.

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!" Thranduil roared.

His roar gained the attention of all eight young elves and all talking ceased.

"Thank you. Now, listen to me very carefully. We know who the attacker was although Estel does not," Thranduil began.

This earned him several puzzled looked but he ignored it. "I'm afraid that Estel was attacked by a dark elf. His injury was what told us who attacked him. The sword was thrust through his right arm as a reminder. It was thrust right where there was scar tissue from a previous attack."

Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas caught on right away. "WHAT!" the twins roared together along with Legolas.

Legolas's siblings looked at each other with confusion but knew that all would be explained in due time.

"He's here! In the palace!" Elrohir said faintly.

Thranduil nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so. Glorfindel has gone to write a letter to your father about all that has transpired here. We should expect him quite shortly I believe."

"I had hoped that this was long over, that we would never hear from him again," Elladan said weakly. He remembered all to well the first time that evil creature had gotten his hands on Estel.

"Hoped what was over!" Delelen exclaimed, finally fed up with the riddles and half answers.

"Gorothdil," Elladan growled out.

"He was the one who attacked Estel when he was four. We caught him but he escaped our custody. If you recall, that all happened only a mere few weeks before Estel and Legolas first met, and ended up here," Elrohir supplied.

The looks of puzzlement at last faded into one's of understanding, and then fury. How dare this cowardly elf attack Estel!

"Adar, we must have guards search the grounds," Iaurdil demanded.

"Aye, I know ion nin. I fear though that he will escape detection. He did manage to get into Mirkwood without our knowing somehow," Thranduil said.

"What of Estel? How are we going to protect him?" Legolas asked.

"Someone will always have to be with him, even when he sleeps. I will not risk being caught off guard again," Thranduil growled.

He was very angry with himself. Estel had been attacked under his own roof and that did not sit well with him at all. Elrond was going to flay him alive and he deserved it.

"Ada, do not blame yourself," Fuina said softly, somehow sensing her father's mood.

"She is right Ada, you could not have known. None of us could have! Not even Estel did!" Aruviel said.

Thranduil smiled and embraced both his daughters. "Thank you girls, you always keep me rooted. You are right, none of us could have foreseen this."

"Speaking of Estel, he does not remember the attack on him when he was little. I see no need to remind him of it either. If he asks us who the elf is, we should say that we know as little as he does," Elladan said.

"I don't know about that Elladan. Won't he find out eventually?" Fuina asked worriedly.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Elrohir grumbled.

Fuina sighed but saw that she would never be able to sway their minds on the issue. Not yet at least.

"It shall be kept a secret for know. Estel doesn't need any more stress to deal with at the moment," Thranduil said, which effectively ended the discussion.

Seeing that the peace wouldn't last long, he continued on. "Come, I know you all want to see Estel. We can all stay in his room tonight," he said.

His plan worked. Any arguments that may have been brewing were stopped at the prospect of seeing Estel. Without even looking twice, all the young elves ran into the room.

Thranduil followed at a much slower pace. "Hurry Elrond. I fear that the clock is ticking and that time is against us once more."

So involved with his thoughts and silent plea, Thranduil never saw the elf skulking in the background wearing a malicious smile.

Translations:

Ada: Dad

Adar: Father

Ion nin: My son

Mellon nin: My friend


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there people! Okay first of all, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU all so much for your lovely reviews! A special THANK YOU goes to kcestel for being my 100th reviewer! Thank you so much! I love you all! Okay, now, I am terribly sorry for the slow update but I was having computer woes. Thankfully, that's all fixed now so hurrah! A huge thank you to my awesome beta enb2004! You rock girl! As promised, here is Chapter 11. Enjoy!

The next morning found Thranduil and Glorfindel pacing around in circles in Thranduil's private study. They had both spent nearly the entire night with Estel, watching over him least Gorothdil attack again.

"Glorfindel, do you ever intend to tell Estel who attacked him?" Thranduil asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

Glorfindel stopped pacing as well and turned to face Thranduil with puzzlement. "Did you not say yourself last night that this was better kept a secret? That Estel didn't the extra stress?"

Thranduil sighed as he sat down. "Aye, that I did. I have come to the conclusion though that Fuina is right. Estel should be told."

"I do not follow your logic mellon nin," Glorfindel said.

"You know as well as I that Estel is curious, often times to curious for his own good. If he remembers what Gorothdil said to him before he was stabbed, it shall not take him long to piece the clues together. When he does, he will realize that we have been keeping something from him. Tell me mellon nin, would you really want to face a very very angry Estel and have to tell him that you have been hiding information from him?" Thranduil said.

One look at Glorfindel's face was all the answer Thranduil needed. "No, I didn't think so. I know I wouldn't want to either. He needs to be told!"

Glorfindel sighed. "It's not that I don't agree with you, for I do, but the twins are dead set against Estel learning of Gorothdil and his past misdeeds. They should be the ones to tell Estel and believe me, they won't be easily convinced too."

Thranduil made a face. "Those two are just as stubborn as their father, and Estel is no better!"

"Mellon nin, you have no idea. You truly have no idea," Glorfindel said shaking his head in amusement. "Come, let us see if we can knock some sense into their thick skulls."

Thranduil snorted. "It would have to be the size of a boulder to achieve that Glorfindel."

"A fact I am well aware of, believe me," Glorfindel muttered as he and Thranduil walked out the door in order to find the twins.

-

It twas the same morning, and Lord Celeborn of Lorien was pacing and muttering under his breathe about his stubborn thick headed wife and what he would do to her when she returned.

"Grandfather?" Arwen questioned sleepily as she sat down at the table.

Arwen's voice jerked Celeborn out of his thoughts as he turned to face his granddaughter. "Yes my child?" he asked.

"Why are you pacing and muttering about killing Grandmother?" Arwen asked, one eyebrow raised in amusement. She was used to such proclamations of planned murders from her brothers or her father, but for her grandfather, it was unusual.

"Your dear Grandmother left at dawn this morning without so much as a warning or an explanation," he growled.

Both of Arwen's eyebrows raised at this information. "Did she not leave you a note?"

"Of course she did, not that it said anything useful," Celeborn said. Seeing Arwen's look of disbelief, he gave it to her to read. "Go on, read it," he urged her.

Eyebrows raised, Arwen did just that.

My dearest Celeborn,

I am afraid that I shall be gone for sometime. I charge you and Arwen with the safe keeping of the valley. Give my love to Arwen.  
With much love,  
Galadriel

"Well, that says absolutely nothing," Arwen said with disgust.

"I couldn't agree more," Celeborn said while pacing around the table.

"Forgive me Lady Arwen, I did not mean to eavesdrop but what says absolutely nothing?" Haldir asked coming into the dinning room.

"This letter that Grandmother left. She apparently left very early this morning. She didn't even have the decency to tell us where she was headed," Arwen said angrily.

"She did not tell me she would be leaving with El..." Haldir started to say but stopped when he realized that Arwen and Celeborn most likely did not know of Elrond's coming during the night.

Looking at his Lord and his granddaughter, Haldir knew he had just made a very large mistake. "Perhaps I should be going. This is a family affair after all," he said about ready to bolt out of the door. Two highly enraged elves was not something he wanted to deal with.

"Sit down Haldir," Arwen hissed.

Gulping, he did as he was told. There were few beings in middle earth that he feared, but the Lady Arwen when enraged was one of them.

"Now, what were you saying about Grandmother?" Arwen asked.

"Only that she left this morning," Haldir said quickly.

Celeborn glared at him. "Ah! But that was not all you said. You were about to say the name of someone who had gone with her. Tell me, who left with her? You would be wise to tell me."

Haldir gulped again. Lord Celeborn also just happened to be one of the few beings that frightened him, when enraged that was. "Twas Lord Elrond milord. He came here last night and he and the Lady Galadriel must have departed in the very early hours of the morning."

Arwen and Celeborn looked at each other in surprise and concern. "Grandfather, what was Ada doing here? And why did he not even say hello to us?"

"I know not, but we are going to find out," Celeborn said.

"You mean to follow them," Arwen said with surprise.

"Milord, milady, please. Someone must remain here and take charge of the valley," Haldir said.

Celeborn narrowed his eyes before he sighed. "Of course, you are quite correct. That is what she said to do in her letter. That does not mean that I have to like it though."

Haldir looked almost insulted. "Of course not milord! When Galadriel returns though, she and I will have words about informing her warriors when she is leaving. She should not have left without an escort of at least one guard!"

"Oh I agree. I do believe that we shall all have words with both of them. With any luck, that will be soon," Celeborn said.

Little did they know they would all be seeing Elrond and Galadriel far sooner and under much graver circumstances than they could have imagined.

-

Already quite far away from the Golden Woods, the Lady of Lorien and the Lord of Imladris rode hard for Mirkwood. They both felt as though time was slowly slipping away. Estel's time was limited and it sent a thrill of terror down Elrond's heart.

He knew not what was threatening his youngest, but he would have no reservations about punishing or maiming whoever it was. He knew Galadriel harbored the same thoughts.

Elrond's inner monologue was suddenly disrupted by a sharp pain lancing through his entire body. He could not quite hold back a gasp as the pain intensified.

"Elrond? What is it? What do you see?" Galadriel asked, mistakenly thinking he had seen a vision of the future.

"Not seen, felt," Elrond said in a strangled tone of voice.

Taking a good look at her son-in-law, Galadriel decided know would be a good time for Elrond to get off the horse, preferably before he fell of. "Come, we are stopping. This is a good as any place to camp."

Elrond nodded reluctantly but did as Galadriel said. He knew that he would not be able to ride well after what he had just experienced.

"Tell me, what did you feel?" Galadriel asked.

"Pain, white hot pain. It was very intense and for a few moments, I felt as though I was going to black out. Galadriel, I fear I may have felt what Estel is feeling," Elrond said with fear in his voice.

That was Galadriel's suspicion as well but she did not dare voice that thought out loud. "Perhaps. The sooner we get to Mirkwood though, the sooner we will know for sure what is going on over there."

"Whatever is happening, it involves Estel, I know that for certain," Elrond growled. It was one thing to threaten of injure him, but it was another thing entirely for someone to touch his children, be they human or elves.

Galadriel sighed. "I know Elrond, we both know. It will do us no good to dwell on it however. There is nothing that either of us can do at the moment. Right now, the only thing you can do is rest."

Elrond looked at her with feigned puzzlement.

"Do not give me that look Elrond. You know very well what I speak of. The pain you experienced has taken a lot out of you. If you are to be of any help when we reach Mirkwood, you will need to be at full strength," Galadriel said sternly.

"Very well. I shall rest only if you do the same later tonight," Elrond insisted.  
Galadriel bowed her head in acknowledgment. "Sleep," she said.

Within no time, Elrond was fast asleep, his glazed eyes staring up blankly at the heavens.

With Elrond asleep, she allowed herself to drop her calm mask. She was anything but calm. The pain that Elrond had experienced had convinced her that ill had already come to Estel.

Secretly, she feared that they might arrive to late to be of any help. With a prayer to the Valar, she took up the watch, her mind pondering on the fate of her grandson.

Translations:

Mellon nin: My friend


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there people! Thank you all so much for your reviews! They mean the world to me, seriously. I am terribly sorry about the delay in updating, but real life has been a real pain in the butt. To put it mildly, I am terribly busy. I have five million things going on at once. Trust me, you do not want to know my schedule. Many thanks to my wonderful beta enb2004! As promised, here is Chapter 12. Enjoy!

Two days later in Mirkwood, Estel was finally showing signs of coming around, much to everyone's relief. Himband had been deathly afraid that he had accidentally made the sleeping herb too strong when Estel hadn't regained consciousness after the first day.

The twins had hastened to reassure them that this was hardly the first time that Estel had slept longer than the drug dose should allow. "It's because of his stubborn nature," Elladan had said.

Sure enough, Elladan and Elrohir were proved right when Estel started to moan and stir a bit on the bed.

"You see Himband? I told you that it was because of his stubborn nature," Elladan said.

"Stubborn nature indeed. How in arda does Elrond put up with him?" Himband questioned aloud.

"The same way he puts up with the twins. Where do you think Estel learned it from?" Thranduil said, amusement very evident in his voice.

Himband scowled at the King before turning his attention back onto Estel. "Tell me, have you come to a decision on what you are going to tell Estel?" he asked.

"Yes." "No," the twins, Thanduil and Glorfindel said together.

"It's either yes or no. Which one is it?" Iaurdil asked, about at his wits end. He had been listening to the twins, his father, and Glorfindel argue for the better part of the past two days.

"Estel shall not be told, that is all there is to it," Elrohir said with a scowl.

"Will you all be quiet for five seconds! He's coming around," Fuina said.

All talking ceased as they watched Estel struggle to open his eyes. "Estel, can you hear me tithen pen?" Elladan asked, his voice full of concern.

Estel did not say anything but he groaned as he put his arm over his eyes.

"Himband, close the curtains, the light is blinding him," Thranduil ordered.

"Estel? How do you feel mellon nin?" Legolas asked as he gently sat down next to the injured man.

Estel moaned again, and slowly opened his eyes once he sensed that the curtains had been closed.

"Legolas?" he questioned weakly.

"Yes Estel, it is I," Legolas said quietly.

"How do you feel tithen gwador?" Elrohir asked.

Moaning, Estel glanced over at his very concerned brothers, about to say that he was fine.

"Ah! No you don't Estel. Don't you dare pull the I'm fine line. You are far from fine by friend," Thilloth exclaimed.

Estel shot him a dirty look before looking back up at his brothers. "Fine, fine. I feel as though an orc decided to trample me with his warg."

"That bad eh?" Iaurdil asked, trying to lighten the mood somewhat.

Estel groaned and buried himself into the covers in answer.

"That would be a yes Iaurdil," Elladan said, amusement tingeing his voice.

"What did happen to me anyway? The last thing I remember I was heading back indoors from the garden," Estel said.

Everyone in the room visibly winced. While it was good that Estel couldn't recall what had happened, it would only come back to haunt him later. Gorothdil was still after him and it was only a matter of time before he came back to finish what he had started. Estel needed to be prepared for what was going on around him and the danger he was in. This was not going to be good.

"Umm, Estel, I really don't know how to say this so I'm just going to tell you what happened," Elladan said hesitantly.

Estel eyed his older brother strangely. It was quite rare to hear Elladan sounding so unsure and unconfident in himself.

"You see Estel, there is a mad elf on the loose and he happens to have a taste for your blood," Elladan said cringing at the thought.

"Aye, he attacked you when you entered the room. He, he, stabbed a sword right through your arm," Elrohir said while trying to stay calm, a feat that was proving to be impossible given the circumstances.

Estel's eyes widened as he listened to what his brothers were telling him, although he was still puzzled by a few things. One being that his arm didn't hurt for some reason. "Umm, if I was stabbed through the arm, why doesn't it hurt?"

Himband looked at Estel sheepishly. "That would be my fault Estel. You are still feeling the effects of the pain and sleeping herb I gave you. I believe I miscalculated and gave you too much."

Estel blinked. "Oh, is that why my head feels so fuzzy?"

"Yes," Himband said.

"Okay then, next question. Who is this elf that is apparently trying to kill me and why is he trying to kill me?" Estel asked.

Elladan and Elrohir shot each other a quick glance before turning back to Estel. "I wish I could say we knew who, but we do not. As to why, we believe it might have to do with the fact that you are mortal. He seems to have a passionate hatred of the mortal race, humans in particular," Elrohir said.

Both twins pretended not to notice the nasty glances the others were sending them. It was better this way. Valar knew that Estel didn't need to suddenly be reminded of the time he had been stabbed by Gorothdil when he had only been four years old.

Legolas and Thranduil both were about to open their mouths and tell Estel the twins were lying to him, when Glorfindel grasped both of them. "Nay, do not. Estel will figure it out on his own eventually, and when he does, it will be on their heads, not ours," he whispered fiercely.

Thranduil and Legolas looked about ready to argue that point but stopped themselves when they saw Estel yawn and his eyes start to close.

"All right everyone, that's enough. Now, myself and two others will stay with Estel for tonight. Who wishes to stay?" Himband asked.

"Hey!" Estel protested indignantly. "I do not need to be watched over!"

"I would disagree Estel. Even if there was not a mad elf on the loose, I would not let you sleep without someone watching you, not after all the drugs I pumped into your system," Himband said.

Estel huffed but relented, but only because he was far too tired to argue with anyone.

"We'll stay," Elladan said quickly with Elrohir nodding in agreement.

The others started to protest but was cut short by one glare from Himband. "Fine, the twins may stay. The rest of you, scat! You all need a decent nights sleep anyway."

The others moaned and grumbled, but reluctantly left the room, but not before bidding Estel a goodnight.

Once everyone had left, the twins and Himband shut the door and secured the window.

"Just rest Estel, we'll look after you," Elrohir said softly.

Estel just nodded as he closed his eyes wearily. Within no time, he was fast asleep.

Himband and the twins nodded silently and took up their watches for the night. Nothing would harm Estel while they were there with him, nothing.

-

While the twins and Himband were able to watch over Estel and keep him from physical harm, they could not protect him from his own mind. As he slept, nightmares plagued him.

Dreamscape:

"Who are you!" Estel shouted at a dark figure who was holding out a knife and was about to stab a child.

"Urchin," the dark figured hissed, but not at Estel, but towards the child.

"NO! Do not harm him! He has done nothing," Estel cried out seeing the dark figure's intent.

The dark figure paid him no heed however. No matter how hard he tried, he could not force himself to move in order to stop the thing from harming the child. He was forced to watch as the dark figure smiled cruelly and stabbed the innocent little boy in the arm.

When the child had been stabbed, Estel felt like he had been stabbed himself and cried out in pain. Grabbing his arm, he was surprised to find it covered with blood. Looking up, he saw the dark figure looming over the child once more.

Summoning all his strength, he pushed himself between the thing and the child. Suddenly, he felt the child's absolute terror, and before he could stop himself, his voice rang out through the air.

"ADA!"

End Dream:

Elladan, Elrohir, and Himband nearly jumped out of their skin when Estel's cry for his father filled the air.

"Estel! Calm down tithen pen, tis only a dream," Elladan said.

Wake up Estel, it is only a nightmare," Elrohir said as well, he too trying desperately to calm his brother before he could harm himself with his flailing about.

"Himband? Elladan? What is all the noise," a sleepy looking Thranduil asked as he entered the room, having heard Estel from clear across the palace.

"Estel is caught in the midst of a nightmare that we seem to be unable to wake him from," Himband said, while continuing to shake Estel in hopes of waking him.

Seeing the distress Estel was in, Thranduil quickly hurried to his side. "Estel Elrondion, wake. It is time to wake up now Estel," Thranduil said sternly, while gently shaking Estel's good arm.

Thranduil's firm voice seemed to have gotten through to Estel, for only seconds later his eyes opened and he flew into an upright position, breathing heavily.

"Easy Estel, twas only a dream, nothing more," Thranduil said soothingly.

For a few seconds, Estel eyed the room warily before realizing where he was and that there was no dark figure with an knife. He lowered his head when he noticed even more people coming into the room.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to wake you," he said sheepishly.

"Estel, you have nothing to be ashamed of mellon nin. Valar knows, if I had been attacked by a crazed elf with a knife, I would have nightmares too!" Legolas exclaimed, having come in just as Estel apologized for waking everyone.

"Legolas is quite right tithen pen. Nightmares are not things that one can control. Why don't you go back to sleep? I promise we'll wake you at the first sign of a nightmare," Thranduil said.

Himband growled at the King but said nothing. He knew there would be no way that he would be able to force everyone to leave again.

Estel nodded reluctantly. He was not eager at all to go back to sleep but his body's demands were too strong to ignore. Within seconds of closing his eyes, he had fallen back into a deep, and hopefully peaceful sleep.

"Good, he needs the rest so his body can heal," Himband said quietly. "Come now, if you are all going to stay here, I recommend you pull up a chair or bed."

The others nodded quietly and took their places next to Estel, guarding him from both physical and mental harm throughout the rest of the night.

-

It was the next morning in Lothlorien and Celeborn, Arwen, and Haldir were eating breakfast together when a messenger came running up.

"Milord Celeborn, this just arrived from Mirkwood. It appears to be for Lord Elrond," the messenger said.

Celeborn scowled and took the message from the servant. "Thank you, I shall handle this," he said.

The servant nodded and left in a hurry.

"Are you going to open it Grandfather?" Arwen asked curiously.

"I don't see that I have any other choice. I have no idea as to where your father went. If the message is important, I don't want to be the one to blame for it being read to late," Celeborn said.

Hesitantly, Celeborn opened the letter. He for one did not like reading other people's mail but in this case, it was necessary. Sighing, he started to read.

While Celeborn was reading the letter, both Arwen and Haldir watched on with fascination at the range of emotions that played across his face. First, there was confusion, then anger, then surprise, and then last but not least, rage.

"Grandfather?" Arwen questioned softly. Very rarely did one see Celeborn in a rage, but when he was, he was not someone you wanted to trifle with.

Celeborn looked up from the letter, his face set in a grim expression. "Arwen, you are to stay here and rule Lothlorien in my absence. Haldir and I will be leaving for Mirkwood as soon as the necessary supplies are ready.

"You are?" "We are?" Arwen and Haldir said simultaneously.

"Yes, we are. We cannot afford to linger here," Celeborn said grimly.

"Why? What does the letter say Grandfather?" Arwen asked, a feeling of dread creeping up and down her spine.

"Estel is in trouble," Celeborn said but did not elaborate any further.

"Grandfather!" Arwen exclaimed.

Celeborn sighed and turned to face his granddaughter. He knew that he could not hide this from her, but that did not make it any easier to tell her.

"Arwen, Haldir, sit down," he said wearily.

Haldir and Arwen exchanged uneasy glances. This was most unusual and more than a little disturbing behavior for Celeborn.

"This letter is from Glorfindel. Apparently, Estel has been attacked," Celeborn said.

Haldir hissed and Arwen gasped in surprise. Who would dare to harm Estel Elrondion, son of the Lord Elrond Peredhil?

Celeborn could guess the question in their minds. "I'm afraid, that the attacker is someone we know. He attacked Estel nearly 16 years ago, when Estel was little more than a babe."

Haldir and Arwen both gasped this time. "WHAT! GOROTHDIL!" Haldir exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so," Celeborn said.

"Come, we must leave at once," Haldir said, practically already out the door.

"Grandfather, may I not come along?" Arwen asked.

"No Arwen, someone must stay here and rule in my absence. That job falls to you my granddaughter," Celeborn said kindly. He knew how hard Arwen had to be taking this.

"Very well Grandfather, but I expect a letter as soon as you arrive telling me all you know," she demanded.

"Of course Undomiel. Take good care of the kingdom," he said.

"I shall Grandfather. Make sure you take care of Estel," Arwen said tearfully.

"Fear not child, I shall. I suspect your grandmother and father are already on their way to Mirkwood as we speak. Estel shall be fine, we will see to that," Celeborn said before leaving to pack his belongings.

As he walked out of the room though, he could not help but think that Elrond and his wife would arrive too late. "Hold on Estel, help is on the way," he murmured to the air.

Translations:

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Ion nin: My son

Tithen pen: Little one

Tithen gwador: Little brother

Mellon nin: My friend

Arda: Middle Earth


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: Hey there folks! Well, what do you know, my computer is actually cooperating with me for once. It swallowed my government project whole the other day! WHAH! Now it's working though, shoots computer a suspicious look. Anyway, thank you all so much for your incredible reviews! They have truly made this past week bearable. My schedule this past week, well, you don't want to know. And sunday, oh god, sunday was horendous. You people try working at a card store the day before Valentine's day! Anyway, a huge thank you to my beta enb2004! Love you girlfriend! I hope everyone had a great Valentine's day and as promised, here is Chapter 13. Enjoy!

The same morning, Estel had woken up and was far more lucid that he had been the night before. At the moment, he was glaring fiercely at his brothers, his glare made all the more fierce do to the agony his arm was in. Not that he would admit that of course.

Elladan and Elrohir glared right back at their brother. "Estel, perhaps you did not understand this the first time, so I will repeat myself. You were stabbed all the way through your arm by a psychotic elf who is after your blood. You can not get out of bed yet!" Elladan exclaimed.

"But I feel fine Dan! My arm pains me only a little," Estel said lying through his teeth.

"Valar save us," Elrohir muttered.

"Estel! You were severely injured. If Ada were here, he would not let you out of bed either," Elladan said glaring at his far too obstinate brother.

"Indeed I would not," a wry voice, that could only be their father's, came from behind the twins.

Estel and the twins jumped and turned around, their jaws hanging on the floor. There, right in front of them, was their father and grandmother.

"Now, would somebody care to tell us what exactly is going on here?" Elrond demanded.

The twins and Estel just stared at them in shock, much to Galadriel's amusement. This was a day for this history books. Elrond had managed to shock his sons to the point of silence, which was virtually unheard of!

Elrond glared at his sons in exasperation. "Well? I tried to ask Thranduil and Glorfindel, but they only stared at me before pointing me towards your room Estel. One of you, start talking right now!" he said sharply.

Elrond hadn't meant to come across so sternly, but the past few days he had been beyond worried for Estel. The nightmarish vision had haunted his dreams as well as his waking hours.

Fortunately, his sons somehow seemed to sense that he hadn't meant to be so cross. Elrond watched with interest as Elladan and Elrohir shot silent looks at each other and as Estel rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Fine! If you will not tell him, I shall!" Estel exclaimed at last.

"Do tell us tithen pen," Galadriel said, glaring at the twins who looked as though they were about to stop their little brother from talking.

"I don't really recall all that much, but what I do know is that I was attacked in my room by an insane elf. I wasn't able to hold him off for very long as I was unarmed and he was. He stabbed me right through my arm, the sword going into the floor," Estel said shivering as he remembered the agony that had consumed him.

Elrond frowned grimly as he sat next to Estel and looked at the stab wound. His heart nearly stopped when he saw it was right where Gorothdil had attacked Estel all those years ago. Twas only a coincidence though, nothing more, he tried to convince himself.

Galadriel had not seen the stab wound and was puzzled by the intense anxiety she felt pouring off Elrond in waves. "Did the elf talk to you at all? Did you recognize him?"

"Yes, he talked to me but I did not recognize him. He said that I should remember him and that it was a pity that I didn't. He told me that the stab wound in my arm should be a reminder," Estel said shivering. He never wanted to be in a position like that again.

Elrond and Galadriel were staring at Estel with wide, unbelieving eyes. They couldn't believe it. After 16 years Gorothdil had come back to finish what he had started.

"I have no idea what he was talking about. I certainly have no memory of an elf attacking me before," Estel said leaning against his father wearily.

"No, you wouldn't, you were too young," Galadriel said softly, ignoring the twins who were desperately trying to get her attention.

"I had thought that Gorothdil would have given up after all of these years," Elrond said bitterly.

Estel looked between the twins, his father, and grandmother in confusion. "What in the name of the Valar are you talking about? The twins said that they didn't know who my attacker was. And what do you mean I was too young to remember?"

"Did they now," Galadriel said glaring at the twins, who looked at her meekly. They were in for it now and they knew it.

"Estel, you were attacked by Gorothdil before, when you were much younger. Do you remember having nightmares about the dark and a knife with someone in the background?" Elrond asked.

Estel nodded warily while shooting his brothers his own version of the look.

"Those nightmares were based off reality. When you were four years old, an elf by the name of Gorothdil attacked you and stabbed you in the arm. The very same arm that is currently injured. That is what he meant by a reminder," Elrond said gently.

He knew that this was a lot for his son to take in. So far, Estel seemed to be absorbing it without any problems.

"That would explain the nightmare I had then," Estel said softly. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked the twins looking hurt.

"We are sorry Estel," Elladan said sitting down on the bed next to Estel.

"We only meant to protect you. We did not wish to bring up the old memories which tormented you as a child," Elrohir said joining his twin.

Estel looked at the twins straight in the eye and saw that they had had only his best intentions at heart. "All right, I forgive you. Do not expect me to forget this though!"

Elladan and Elrohir laughed weakly. It was good to hear their little brother joke again.

"All right, enough is enough. You need to get some more rest Estel. That wound is quite serious," Elrond said.

Estel rolled his eyes but did as his father told him. It was far better to fall asleep on his own than be made to swallow one of those vile sleeping draughts.

Elrond watched as his son's eyes slowly closed and fell into a deep sleep. "Elladan, Elrohir, stay with him and watch over him. Your grandmother and I need to talk with Thranduil and Glorfindel," he said quietly.

The twins nodded silently and did not move from their positions on the bed. Silently, they watched as their father and grandmother walked out. Somehow, they got the feeling that Estel's stab wound was only the beginning of what would be a bloody end.

-

Gorothdil sulked as he saw Lord Elrond and the Lady Galadriel come out of the urchins room. He had heard the entire conversation was more than a little disappointed that Elrond had told the brat who he was.

Still, that did not matter. Getting to the brat did. That was proving to be an impossible task however. The urchin was never left alone, not even for a second. He could hardly capture, torture, and kill the brat with every elf in the vicinity hanging around him.

No, it was a feat that was impossible. Gorothdil grinned though as a sudden thought came to him. He had been observing the creature and the elves of Mirkwood for quite some time. He had noticed that the urchin and the youngest Prince of Mirkwood had a very strong relationship, practically brothers. He could use their relationship to his advantage.

Yes, he would capture the youngest prince and lure the urchin to him that way. With an evil grin, Gorothdil snuck away to put his plan into action.

-

Legolas was climbing up the stairs while muttering under his breathe about devious twin monsters. Elladan and Elrohir of course.

They had dared him to get everyone's dinner from downstairs and to bring it up, without spilling. They had insinuated that if he were to not take the challenge, then he could not be considered a true elvish warrior.

Naturally, Legolas's pride took over and he accepted the challenge. As he climbed up the stairs though with the heavy load, he was beginning to wish that he hadn't accepted.

It was nothing short of a miracle that he made it up the stairs without tripping and now, looking at the closed door, he knew that he could never open it without spilling.

Seeing as his hands were full, he none to gently kicked at the door. It was only pure luck that Legolas had stepped back in order to regain his balance, for only seconds later, the door swung open nearly into Legolas and the precarious pile of food he was carrying.

"Legolas! Why did you not get someone to help you," Iaurdil exclaimed as he helped his younger brother into the room.

"It was a dare that I could not refuse," Legolas said glaring at the laughing twins as he put the food down. "Where is everyone else?"

"This is it," Iaurdil said.

"Then who on earth is going to eat all this food?" Legolas asked.

"We are," Elladan said grinning.

Legolas groaned and shook his head. "Estel is still sleeping. Should we not wake him?" At the twins incredulous glances, Legolas shook his head again. "Why do I even bother asking?"

"I don't know brother. One would think you had learned by now," Iaurdil said laughingly.

Legolas scowled and took a swig of his wine.

Iaurdil and the twins laughed at Legolas's expense and proceeded to eat.

After they had eaten, the twins pushed Legolas out of the room and into his own. "Get some rest Legolas. I bet you have had no sleep in quite a few days. See, even your eyes are drooping so you can't tell me that you are not exhausted," Elrohir said.

Legolas sighed but found himself agreeing. He was quite tired and he had gotten little sleep the past few days with everything that had been going on.

"Fear not, I shall sleep tonight," he said while trying to hide a yawn.

Elladan and Elrohir shared a glance. "See that you do mellon nin. We wouldn't want you to fall asleep while guarding Estel," Elladan said.

Legolas scowled but climbed into bed anyway. "Goodnight Legolas," the twins said softly.

Legolas muttered an acknowledgment as the twins closed the door behind him. Within seconds, his eyes had closed and he had fallen into a drugged sleep, completely unaware of Gorothdil's skulking figure hidden in the darkness.

Translations:

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Tithen pen: Little one

Mellon nin: My friend

Tithen gwador: Little brother


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there people! The Chapter that you have all been waiting for is finally here. This, is where everything that can go wrong, does go wrong. You have been warned. Thank you all for the reviews! I love you all! A huge thank you to my incredible beta enb2004 for all her help! Go read her story Acceptance (HP), it is so excellent! As promised, here is Chapter 14. Enjoy!

The next morning, Estel woke up with a vague sense of unease. He looked around the room and saw that his father, brothers, and Iaurdil were all sitting around and dozing in various couches. At the window, he saw Thranduil sitting and staring outside with a worried expression.

Estel pinpointed his unease to that he didn't see Legolas anywhere. Normally, when he was injured or sick, that stubborn elf wouldn't leave his side.

"Thranduil?" he said softly. He didn't want to disturb the King's musings but he needed to know where Legolas was.

Thranduil started and turned around. "Ah, I didn't realize you were awake Estel. Is there anything you need? Are you in pain?" he asked, looking concerned.

"No, no, I'm fine," Estel said.

At Thranduil's doubtful look, he sighed knowing that the King would never take that for an answer. "I am somewhat sore."

"Perfectly understandable. I would be highly surprised if you weren't," Thranduil said.

Estel sighed but nodded. He knew that he had been very lucky. It could have been worse, much worse. "Where is Legolas by the way? I had expected him to be hovering over me."

Thranduil grinned, hearing the concern in Estel's voice. "Fear not Estel, Legolas is just fine. Somehow, I'm still not sure how, Iaurdil slipped a sleeping herb into Legolas's wine. It worked like a charm and he's still sleeping in his room."

Estel grinned with relief. "That sounds just like Legolas. Worrying himself to exhaustion," he said as he started to get up.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Thranduil asked, his arms folded across his chest in a stern position.

Estel rolled his eyes in exasperation. "The bathroom."

Thranduil blinked. "Oh, go right ahead then."

Estel just grinned and shook his head as he creeped out of the room. "I'll be right back."

Quickly, he went to the restroom and headed towards Legolas's room. He knew that it was ridiculous but he had to see Legolas for himself. There was still a sense of unease trickling in the back of his mind, so he hurried towards the room.

Estel got there and saw the door was closed, but still entered. He knew that he was being paranoid but he just couldn't help it.

When he entered the room, he was suddenly very glad he was paranoid. Legolas's bed was empty. All that was on it was a simple letter addressed to Urchin.

Estel shivered and picked up the letter. He had a very ill feeling about this.

The letter read:

_Urchin, if you are reading this then it means I have captured your little elf princeling. I knew you would be the first to search him out. I have observed you for a long time now and know how you react. Tell no one that youngest prince is missing. I'll know if you do. If you wish for the princeling to survive, meet me deep within the forest within an hour of finding this letter. Don't worry, you won't have to find me. I'll find you._

Estel couldn't help but shiver after he had finished the letter. He knew that Gorothdil was not jesting. Legolas would be harmed if he did not show or if he told anyone what had happened.

He could not allow Legolas to suffer because of him. If Gorothdil wanted to meet him, so be it. Gorothdil would not catch him unaware again. This time, he would be prepared.

-

Thranduil was pacing nervously in Estel's room. The boy still hadn't returned from the bathroom and he was starting to worry that something had happened to him. True, it had only been 10 minutes but still, with a mad elf on the loose, one could not be too careful.

He remembered Elrond's words from the previous night all too well.

"We must take extra care with Gorothdil on the loose. He is quite slippery and very dangerous. He is most likely desperate as well, which will make him all the more dangerous. We must all be on guard for another attempt on Estel. He will not wait long," Elrond had warned them.

Taking Elrond's warning into consideration, Thranduil was about to go the restroom and enter, Estel's dignity be damned.

All thoughts of checking on Estel were gone though when he heard the pounding of hoofs. Looking out the window, he saw Lord Celeborn and Haldir quickly approaching the gates.

Thranduil swore as he watched Lord Elrond and the Lady Galadriel greet them with surprise. This did not bode well. Why had Celeborn and Haldir come? Had they heard the news of Gorothdil? They must have. They were probably the ones who received the letter after all.

Looking at the door, he decided to give Estel another five minutes before he barged in to see if he was okay. He probably was just checking on Legolas if Thranduil knew the young man at all.

Thranduil sighed and sat back down on the bed wearily. Everything was spiraling out of control and the worst part of it all was that he had no clue what would happen next.

-

The moment that Legolas's senses began to come back to him, he knew that he was in serious trouble. For one, his eyes had been closed meaning he had been drugged or hit on the head. Judging by the lack of a headache, it had to been the former. Also, he found to his horror, that he could not move and there was something in his mouth which prevented him from talking.

Legolas tried to spit out the offending piece of material, but proved to have no luck.

"Ah, so the princeling is awake. I was afraid that you wouldn't be conscious for our little game," said an elf who was hovering over Legolas, smiling evilly.

Legolas shivered. This elf could only be Gorothdil. He knew of no other elf who could send out waves of evil without even doing anything.

Legolas glared at Gorothdil. This was the elf that had attacked his best friend twice. He swore to himself that the moment he was free of his restraints, he would kill the other elf for what he had done to Estel.

Gorothdil smiled at the glare that Legolas was giving him. "I can see it in your eyes that you hate me and would love nothing more than to kill me for harming your precious edain. Let me tell you something princeling," he said grasping Legolas by his hair and pulling him up by it.

"I don't care if you hate me, in fact, it will make everything all the more fun. I wonder which one of you will break first, the edain, or you? I am willing to bet on the edain but one never knows" Gorothdil said menacingly.

Legolas glared daggers at Gorothdil, inwardly cursing the dark elf and repeatedly thanking the Valar that Estel was safe and sound in the palace.

"I know what you're thinking prince. The urchin is safe for now, but once he finds my letter threatening your safety, he will come after you, alone, just as I instructed. By the time the others figure out what happened, he will be long gone," Gorothdil said, a large smirk on his face.

Legolas glared at him while his heart thundered in chest far faster than it should have. Estel could not fall for the letter, Gorothdil was lying. Estel would tell someone. Deep in his heart though, Legolas knew that Estel wouldn't if his safety had been threatened. He would come after him.

Gorothdil smirked as pain was reflected in Legolas's eyes at the though of Estel coming to rescue him. "Oh yes my prince, he will come. It shall prove to be a most interesting game. Speaking of which, the game has just started. I must go and collect the last game piece. Then, we can begin."

Legolas watched with fearful eyes as Gorothdil walked away from him and into the woods, supposedly to rendezvous with Estel. All Legolas could do was pray to the Valar that Estel was prepared for this. If he wasn't, Legolas seriously doubted that either of them would get out of this alive.

-

Haldir had been to Mirkwood many a time, but never could he recall the palace feeling this tense. At the moment, all was calm, but everyone was walking around as though they expected the calm to shatter. It was the calm before the storm and everyone knew it.

Everyone was worried, that was easily apparent. Lord Elrond, Glorfindel, and the Lady had recounted all that had happened to Estel to him and Lord Celeborn, and then had questioned why they were there.

It had been at that point in the conversation, that Haldir had made the wise decision to be anywhere else. The entire way to Mirkwood, Celeborn had done nothing but mutter about stubborn wives who didn't realize that they were too stubborn for their own good.

Haldir had recognized the sign of an impending explosion and had quickly made his excuses before Celeborn could start yelling at the Lady. Lord Elrond too seemed to have sensed what was coming, for he quickly left the room as well, only stopping long enough to instruct Haldir to check on Legolas for him. Apparent, Iaurdil had drugged his little brother so that he could get some rest.

Haldir had smiled at that. His own brothers were very similar and had done the same to him on countless occasions, although he always got back at them.

Seeing that Legolas's door was closed, Haldir was hesitant to enter but knew that he should for Elrond's sake. Entering the room, he was more than a little puzzled to see that it was empty. Perhaps Legolas had already awakened and had gone to see Estel. That elf was too stubborn for his own good as well come to think of it.

Haldir was about to leave the room when a piece of parchment on the floor caught his eye. Turning it over, he saw that it was addressed to someone called Urchin.

Haldir's heart pounded as he turned the letter over to read it. The only being he knew to use that term as a name for someone was Gorothdil. With shaking hands, he read the letter.

For five seconds, Haldir stood in shock at what he had read. Seconds later, he quickly looked around the room and saw the evidence that Estel had already been there. With keen eyes, Haldir quickly spotted Estel's night clothes shoved into a corner. That meant that Estel had already left.

Haldir was not someone who was prone to cursing, but at that moment, he did, several times and in several languages.

"THRANDUIL! ELROND! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Haldir's shouted, his voice carrying through the entire palace.

The calm before the storm had officially just been shattered.

Translations:

Edain: Human/Mortal

A/N 2: Hehe, don't kill me! I promise that I'll update as soon as I can. Seeing though as I have a concert this week and then regionals, well, it might take me a week to update. Okay, well, maybe sooner! No need to throw sharp objects and boulders, really! Absolutely no need. Hmmm, okay, running away now! Ta ta for now!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: See Chapter One. 

A/N: Hey there everyone! Sorry for the delay but this has been one heck of a week. Yeesh! Things are really heating up around here for me. You do not want to know my schedule, it is scary to look at let alone do! AHHHHH! Still, I always make time to write and update. Thank you all so much for your reviews! I love you all! A huge thanks to my beyond fabulous beta enb2004 who has a wonder HP story that you must read! As promised, here is Chapter 15. Enjoy!

Estel had been able to sneak out of the palace without any problems. No one suspected that he would be insane enough to even try it. In hindsight, they should have realized but what was done, was done.

Walking through the dark woods of Mirkwood, Estel laid a very careful track for his brothers to follow. He knew that once he was discovered missing that they would follow him.

He was counting on it actually. He didn't think that he could take Gorothdil alone but by the Valar he was going to try. If he would be able to stall the dark elf, hopefully, it would give his brothers enough time to follow.

Even if they didn't though, Estel knew he had to do this. At least it would keep Gorothdil from harming Legolas, all though how long that would last if he was captured remained to be seen.

Estel shivered as he recalled what Gorothdil had written in the letter. "Don't worry, you won't have to find me. I'll find you."

That did nothing to reassure Estel at all of his chances of coming out of this alive. He had to do this though. Legolas needed him and by the Valar, he would not fail him! Not while he still had breath in his body.

Suddenly, a chill shot up and down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on edge. He was being watched and it didn't take a genius to figure out who was doing the watching.

"I know that you are here Gorothdil. Where is Legolas!" Estel shouted to the trees. There was no answer however. "I know that it's me you want Gorothdil. Let Legolas go and take me instead. Do you really want to harm one of your own kind? Isn't it just the edain that you wish to kill?" Estel tried desperately.

This time, a chilling voice answered him. "I no longer care who gets harmed as long as the edain are gone. If a firstborn chooses to befriend an edain, then they must go," Gorothdil hissed from somewhere in the trees.

"Not all edain are evil Gorothdil! I am not evil. What have I ever done to you?" Estel shouted. He knew that he was sounding desperate but he frankly couldn't care less. All he cared about was getting Legolas away from the insane elf.

"You are edain, that is enough," Gorothdil hissed from above Estel, while aiming his specialized arrow at the unsuspecting mortal.

Estel could feel that he was being targeted and quickly darted behind a tree just as as Gorothdil released his arrow. "Are you going to shoot me like the coward you are? First you attack me in my room while I am completely unarmed and then you attempt to shoot me while hidden in the trees. Come down here and fight me like an honorable elvish warrior is supposed to!"

"Very well," Gorothdil hissed as he descended from the tree. For a few tense minutes, the two opponents sized each other up until Gorothdil broke the silence.

"How's the arm urchin? I left a rather nice hole I suppose," he said as he drew out yet another long sword.

"Actually, you didn't," Estel said, lying through his teeth as he pulled out his own sword. If this was the way that Gorothdil wanted to play it, so be it.

"Hmm, pity. Let's find out just how truthful you are," Gorothdil said. Before Estel could even blink, Gorothdil was upon him.

Instinct taking over, Estel parried the blow with his own sword, making a mental note to watch out for Gorothdil's unusual swiftness, even for one of the eldar.

Gorothdil backed away. "Not bad, for one of the edain."

"Why thank you," Estel said sarcastically, taking the opportunity to lunge. His sword only struck thin air though. He whirled around just in time to catch a blade that would have gone right through his stomach.

"Is that the best move you have?" Gorothdil taunted in hopes of making Estel angry enough to lose his focus.

Estel knew that trick though. The twins had trained him to ignore all barbs while fighting. Grimly, he kept moving his sword in order to parry the blows. "How long shall we keep this up, hmmm? My brothers and half of Mirkwood are probably already on their way here," he said.

"Nice try urchin. As I said, I have been watching you very closely and know your tactics. The trail you left behind, I have gotten rid of. Why do you think I waited for more than half an hour to 'find' you? No one shall ever find you nor the elf brat," Gorothdil sneered.

Estel felt his heart stop and then start again at five times it's normal speed. Gorothdil could be lying. He wanted him to give up hope. Something told Estel though that this was not an elf who made idle threats. On the outside however, Estel kept his face perfectly calm.

"Is that so? Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Estel said, grunting as his injured arm took the force of Gorothdil's blow.

Gorothdil grinned when he saw the wince. "Ah, so I did injure you more than you let on. By the time I am through with you, that injury will seem but a paper cut."

"Oh, goody," Estel muttered, swinging his sword around and successfully landing a blow on Gorothdil's leg.

Gorothdil hissed but continued to block and parry Estel's blows. "You will pay for that urchin! This ends here, now!"

"If you say so," Estel said as he lunged.

In one swift, and unexpected move, Gorothdil had grabbed one of his arrows and as Estel lunged, he shoved it with all his strength into Estel's shoulder, just above the collar bone.

Estel cried out and stumbled back from the force of the blow. For a moment, he looked down at where the arrow was impaled. Dimly, he wondered why he couldn't feel the pain.

Seconds later though, he fell to his knees as fiery pain suddenly overwhelmed him. The last thing he saw as unconsciousness claimed him was Gorothdil's sneering face.

xxxxxxxxx

Thranduil had been sitting in Estel's room, waiting for the young man to get out of the bathroom when Haldir's panicked shout rang clear across the palace.

"THRANDUIL, ELROND! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

Thranduil jumped up, as did the previously sleeping elves. "Ada? What's going on?" Iaurdil asked, eyes still half glazed over.

"I don't know ion nin, but I am going to go and find out. All of you, stay here and wait for Estel to return. He went to the restroom and has yet to come out. I saw him head into Legolas's room though, so I bet that is where he is. If he doesn't come back within the next few minutes, would you go and fetch him please?" Thranduil said hurriedly as he left the room in a dead run.

"Of course Ada," Iaurdil said watching his father's retreating form with some shock. Something big was going on around his home and he did not like it one bit. Sighing, he turned to Elrohir and Elladan who wore equally puzzled and worried expressions.

Together they settled down and waited for Estel to return.

Thranduil hurriedly left Estel's room, knowing that the young man would be in good hands when he eventually returned from Legolas's room.

As he was running through the hallways, he ran into Elrond and Glorfindel, both of whom had heard Haldir's panicked call. It would have been hard not to have, no matter where they had been.

"Thranduil? What is going on?" Elrond asked as he joined his old friend.

"I wish I knew. I think we will have to ask Haldir that," Glorfindel said, pointing to an unusually unhinged looking Haldir who was running right for them.

"Milord's, forgive me, but we have a very large problem," Haldir said, his crystal blue eyes wide with panic.

"Calm down Haldir, tell us what the problem is," Elrond said calmly. The last thing any of them needed was to be unhinged right now. Haldir needed to be at his best if he was to help Elrond protect his son.

Haldir looked between Elrond, Glorfindel, and Thranduil with anxious eyes. "I'm afraid that we have a very large problem. I, I found this letter in Legolas's room Thranduil. It is from Gorothdil. I think that you should all read it."

Thranduil, Elrond, and Glorfindel's eyes widened. His hands shaking, Thranduil took the letter with Elrond and Glorfindel reading over his shoulder.

Haldir watched them as they anxiously read the letter. As they read it, their faces reflected the horror that they felt.

After the letter had been read, Thranduil let it drop to the floor as he sank down in shock. Gorothdil had taken his youngest son. When he got a hold of that bastard he would regret ever being born!

Elrond was the first to break the silence. "We must not share this letter with Estel or even let him know that Legolas is missing. We will simply tell him that he is still sleeping."

Haldir shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid that is not possible Lord Elrond. I found Estel's nightclothes in Legolas's room. I'm afraid that he has already left."

At this, Elrond sank down on the floor next to Thranduil, who had his head in his hands. His worst nightmare was coming true. Not only was his youngest in extreme danger, but Thranduil's youngest as well. There was a very real possibility that both could lose their lives.

Glorfindel and Haldir looked between the two elven lords helplessly. How did one comfort a father whose son was in the hands of a traitor who had already proved that he was more than willing to kill?

"Haldir, go inform Galadriel and Celeborn of what has happened. I'll break the news to the twins and Thranduil's children," Glorfindel said sadly.

It was not even noon and already, this day was shaping out to be one of the worst days imaginable. Sighing, Glorfindel looked down at the two anxious and horribly frightened elf lords. He knew that this day was only going to get worse as it progressed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within the forest, Legolas was struggling valiantly to free himself of his bonds, knowing that Gorothdil could be back with Estel at any moment. He had to free himself before Gorothdil could get to Estel! If Gorothdil hurt Estel because he wasn't able to free himself, he would never forgive himself.

Muttering curses that couldn't be heard from behind the gag, he tried to untie the knots that held his hands together.

It was no good though. The knots were tied far to tight and being an elf, Gorothdil knew how to restrain one and had done a damn good job. Cursing inwardly again, Legolas looked around for any kind of sharp object that could cut through the thick rope, but saw nothing.

Hearing approaching footsteps, Legolas renewed his attempts at removing the bonds, but it was not to be.

Slowly, Gorothdil came into view. As he came closer, Legolas felt his heart leap out of his chest and into his mouth. For there, slung over Gorothdil's shoulder carelessly, was the limp form of Estel.

"Still here my little Prince, I see. Did you honestly expect to escape my bonds? I did not think so. Now that everyone is here, we may begin," Gorothdil said grinning maliciously.

Legolas glared at him as he dropped Estel hard onto the ground. Crawling over to his friend as far as his bonds allowed, he examined the wound with his eyes and winced when he saw that the arrow was impaled deeply within Estel's shoulder.

Legolas swore inwardly and glared at Gorothdil again. When he got free, he would take great please in tearing the cowardly elf apart limb by limb.

Gorothdil didn't seem to be affected by the prince's glares though. On the contrary, he seemed quite pleased.

"Oh yes, I shall make you both suffer endlessly. Let's see who shall break first hmmm?" he said looking through various torture devices.

When Gorothdil picked up a nasty looking whip that looked as though it had been taken from an orc, Legolas's anxiety went through the roof. He was not afraid to take the lashing from the whip. He knew he could bear it. It was Estel that he was worried about.

The young man was already weakened between the fresh arrow wound, the stab wound, and the exhaustion that had never truly gone away. Legolas was terrified that the bodily harm the whip would cause would prove to be too much for Estel's body.

Gorothdil noticed Legolas's anxiety and grinned as he fingered the whip lovingly. "So the game begins." With an evil grin, he raised the whip over Estel's prone figure while all Legolas could do was watch with horror as the whip came down.

Translations:

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Ion nin: My son

Mellon nin: My friend

A/N 2: Hehe, should I start running now? Hmm, judging by those very sharp and painful looking objects, I would have to say yes! Just so you all know, my dentist is to blame for this cliffy. I just got back and I found out that I have to have my wisdom teeth pulled out! GAH! So, he is to blame for this cliffy, not me, understood? Ducks as heavy and sharp objects are thrown. Tata for now!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: See Chapter One. 

A/N: Hey there! Okay, I know you all want to kill me but remember, if you do so, no conclusion to this story and you wouldn't want that to happen would you? Hehehe. Thank you all so much for your reviews! I love them all! A huge thanks to my beta enb2004 who has a fantastic HP story that is a must read! As promised, here is Chapter 16. Enjoy!

Glorfindel paced around Thranduil's study, his anxiety increasing with every second. Not five minutes ago, he had recalled that Estel's grandmother and grandfather didn't know what had happened, although with Galadriel, one could never be sure.

They, along with Thranduil's children and the twins would be entering the study at any moment. Glorfindel sighed and pushed a loose strand of hair away from his face. Why did it always fall to him to tell the bad news?

"Glorfindel? You wanted to see us?" Galadriel said entering the room with her husband and the others following behind her.

"Ah, yes I did. Everyone sit down, relax. Nothing to worry about," he muttered pacing up and down nervously while everyone sat down.

"That would be our cue to be worried," Elladan whispered over to Iaurdil who nodded in agreement. It had been a very long time since he had seen Glorfindel so high strung, and for Glorfindel to be high strung in the first place? It did not bode well for anyone. The fact that Glorfindel hasn't stopped pacing since they had entered did nothing to boost Iaurdil's confidence either.

"Glorfindel! Quit your incessant pacing and just tell us what is wrong!" Celeborn finally exclaimed.

For a moment, Glorfindel stopped and looked at all the elves assembled in the room before him before he started to pace once more. "All right, I want you all to stay calm for the last thing we need to be doing is panicking." He turned a blind eye to the fact that he already was panicking.

"Glorfindel wait one moment. Shouldn't we wait for Thranduil, and Legolas?"

"Nay, Thranduil is with Elrond and Legolas, well, Legolas is one of the reasons we are all here," Glorfindel said, not daring to look any of Thranduil's children in the eye.

"Glorfindel, quit speaking in riddles and tell us what is going on and what this has to do with Legolas," Galadriel said, her normal patience waning.

Glorfindel sighed and looked up at everyone. "There is no easy way to say this so I will be blunt. Gorothdil has captured Legolas. Estel found out and went after Legolas, intent of rescuing him. By now, we fear that he has already been captured by Gorothdil."

For a moment, there was dead silence in the room as everyone absorbed what they had just heard, but didn't want to believe. The twins were the first to break the silence.

"WHAT! Why would Estel go after Legolas in his condition? Wait, don't answer that. But why wouldn't he tell us?" Elladan exclaimed.

"He didn't tell us because of this letter," Glorfindel said, handing the letter over to Elladan to read.

Everyone gathered around Elladan and paled as they read the note. "Eru save them both," Iaurdil whispered.

"He knew. He knew that Estel would never let Legolas stay in danger. How did we not notice him taking Legolas in the first place!" Thilloth exclaimed, sitting down heavily on one of the couches.

"It's all my fault. I drugged Legolas so that he would get a decent nights sleep. Gorothdil must have been watching and taken his opportunity," Iaurdil said broken heartedly.

"Iaurdil, none of this is your fault. The blame lies solely with that son of an orc Gorothdil. We will find your brother and Estel Iaurdil, I promise you. None of us will rest until that murderous traitor has been brought to justice," Glorfindel declared, a murderous glint in his eye at the thought of what he would do to the traitor once he got a hold of him.

"Glorfindel is right Iaurdil, you couldn't have known. Immortal we may be, but not perfect. No one is perfect," Fuina said gently.

"She speaks wisely Iaurdil. Not even the wisest know all," Galadriel said gently. "If I did not foresee this, then you certainly could not have. All you are guilty of is caring for your little brother."

Iaurdil nodded but he wasn't quite through blaming himself. He probably wouldn't until Legolas was returned to them whole.

"What we need to do right now is come up with plan. Not all of us can go and search for Estel and Legolas. Knowing those two, they may make it out on their own and come stumbling back here half dead," Glorfindel said.

"Aye, tis true. It would not be the first time," Delelen muttered.

"Elrond, Iaurdil, Delelen, and Thilltoh will have to stay here. I know you wish to look for your brother and friend, but you three will need to run the Kingdom in your father's stead," Glorfindel said, seeing the protests upon their faces.

"Aye, Elrond will help you. Those looking for the two young ones shall be myself, Glorfindel, Thranduil, the twins, and Haldir," Celeborn said.

"Promise us that you will be careful. I could not bear to loose anyone else to this mad elf," Iaurdil pleaded.

"We will be, you can be sure of that," Glorfindel said, his blue eyes turning to steel. He would not let that traitorous elf hurt anymore of the people he called family. He would not!

"Please, watch over father for us as well. He can be somewhat rash as you know," Thilloth said.

Celeborn and Glorfindel smiled. They knew quite well how rash and stubborn Thranduil could be when he put his mind to it. Rather like his youngest son actually.

"They shall all take care and they will find Legolas and Estel," Galadriel said giving her husband a hard look.

Celeborn nodded and wearily accepted the look his wife was giving him. He knew what she meant. Should anyone be harmed while finding Estel and Legolas, she would pin the blame on him since he was the one appointed to look out for the others. In other words, he had to keep everyone from doing something rash.

Looking at the assembled company, Celeborn knew that would never happen. Glorfindel and Thranduil were bad enough. Add the twins into that mixture though, it was only a matter of time before chaos descended upon them. The twins were infamous for doing rash and stupid things.

"Come, we need to get ready to leave. I'll find Thranduil while you do so," Glorfindel said.

One by one, everyone left the room in various states of shock. They had to find Estel and Legolas before Gorothdil could kill them. Just the thought of Gorothdil having his hands on the two young princes was enough to send shivers up and down everyone's spine. All they could do was hope that Estel and Legolas could survive until they got there and pray that their injuries would not be severe.

Little did they realize that one of the two young ones was already severely injured and would most likely not survive Gorothdil's tortures.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas watched with horror as Gorothdil brought the whip down over his friends prone form. Much to his surprise and immense relief, Gorothdil hit the floor, not Estel.

Gorothdil saw Legolas's relief though and smiled evilly. "Come now my young prince, you did not think that I would make it that easy? What point is there in whipping a prisoner if he is not conscious to enjoy it?"

Legolas shuddered. This elf was not like any eldar he had ever known. The kind of torture Gorothdil was talking about was what he expected from orcs, no one else.

"I'll see you in the morning prince. I hope that you enjoy this nice little cave of mine. Someone told me that you just adore caves. Night!" Gorothdil said far to cheerfully.

Legolas glared at Gorothdil's retreating figure. When he got free... He would think about that later. He had more important things to worry about at the moment though.Namely, somehow getting Estel to regain consciousness.

Legolas noticed that Estel had been left unbound, which surprised him for a moment. Looking at Estel's condition though, he could understand why Gorothdil had not bound him. Even if Estel regained consciousness, he was in no condition to go anywhere.

Still, Legolas knew he had to try. If he could wake Estel, there was a chance that Estel could undo his bonds and then he could get the both of them out of the hellhole they had found themselves in.

To do that though, he would have to remove the insufferable gag, which he had no way of doing with his hands tied behind him. Legolas groaned in frustration as he realized that he was going to have to wait for Estel to come to on his own.

All Legolas could do now was sit tight and wait for Estel's stubborn nature to surface. Estel would regain consciousness this night. He had to, he just had to.

Legolas's faith in his friend was not misplaced. Not two hours later, Legolas heard Estel groan and start to shift about.

He tried to encourage Estel, but the gag muffled Legolas quite efficiently. Estel still heard him, for as he regained consciousness and opened his eyes, the first thing Estel did was turn in Legolas's direction.

"Legolas?" he questioned weakly.

Legolas nodded, knowing that no discernible words could be made out through the gag.

"By the Valar, what has he done to you?" Estel said softly.

Legolas shook his head to indicate nothing while trying to motion to Estel's own unbound hands.

Estel got the clue and grimaced as he moved to untie the gag.

Legolas leaned down over Estel in order to make it easier. It took a few minutes, but Estel got it off.

"Thank you mellon nin," Legolas croaked out gratefully.

Estel nodded tiredly and closed his eyes against the fierce pain that he was experiencing.

"Ah! Estel, you can not go to sleep mellon nin. You are far to injured to sleep and we need to escape. Do you think you can undo my bonds if I leaned down?" Legolas asked.

"Yes," Estel croaked out. Valar did he feel ill. The arrow that was imbedded in his collar bone had to have some kind of poison on it. That was the only possible reason he could be feeling as poorly as he did.  
It was a painstaking process, and Estel had to stop several times in order to regain his breath. Eventually, he had freed Legolas's hands leaving Legolas free to untie his own legs.

"All right Estel, I have no idea when Gorothdil will be back so I say we leave now. I would much rather take my chances with the creatures of the forest than him," Legolas said.

"Aye, but I do not think that I will get far mellon nin," Estel whispered.

"Estel you silly human, that is what I am for. I will help you, now come, we must leave before it is too late," Legolas said insistently.

Estel nodded and allowed Legolas help him up, pride be damned this once. His body hurt far to much to protest anyway.

With Legolas half carrying, half dragging Estel, they made their way into the night quite oblivious to the pair of menacing eyes that watched their hasty retreat.

Translations:

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Ion nin: My son

Mellon nin: My friend

A/N 2: Hehe, should I consider running again? Hmm, I'll take that as a yes. Tata!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: See Chapter One. 

A/N: OMG, I am soooo sorry that it took me so long to get this up. Believe me, it was supposed to be up a lot sooner but this stupid site wouldn't let me log in! GAH! Then, when it did finally let me in, it didn't let me get into document manager! ARRGGGHHH! I love this site yet I hate it too. Anyone else who feels that way? Good, I didn't think I was the only one. Anyway, thank you all so much for your reviews, they made my entire week! A huge thank you to my beta enb2004! As promised, here is Chapter 17. Enjoy!

As Legolas half carried, half dragged Estel away from the Valar forsaken cave, he could not help but think that their escape had been too easy. He feared that this was some kind of elaborate trap. He wouldn't put it past Gorothdil.

That was one reason Legolas was trying desperately to put some distance between them and the cave. The farther away they were from Gorothdil's lair, the better. He knew they could not continue at this pace though. The arrow is Estel's collar bone had to come out and soon. There was a very real possibility of it being poisoned, and Estel's condition would seem to indicate that it was.

"Estel, are you still with me mellon nin?" Legolas questioned worriedly. Estel was barely upright and his breathing sounded rather ragged to his ears.

"Aye, I'm here," Estel whispered. His body was slowly but surely failing him. He needed to be treated and soon.

Legolas sighed and he mentally calculated the small amount of distance that they had traveled. It was not nearly as far away as enough as he would have liked, but if he wanted Estel to survive, he needed to stop and tend to his injuries.

"All right mellon nin, we're going stop here for a few moments. I need to get that arrow out of you," he said while gently lowering Estel to the ground.

Looking around, Legolas cursed when he realized that he did not have any medical supplies on him and neither did Estel. He was going to have to make do.

"Okay Estel, this is going to hurt," Legolas said as he grasped onto the protruding end of the arrow.

"Just do it," Estel said as he closed his eyes.

Legolas nodded and took a deep breath. With one swift movement, he grabbed the arrow and pulled it out as fast he he could without doing Estel more harm.

Estel bucked as agony coursed through his body like liquid fire when the arrow was pulled out. Unable to to contend with the pain and the abuse his body had been put through, Estel passed out, to exhausted to fight it anymore.

Legolas felt Estel go limp under him and cursed while quickly checking the man's pulse. To his relief, he found it easily though it was somewhat faster than normal and a bit thready.

As worrisome as it was, it was probably for the best that Estel was unconscious. At least this way, he wouldn't feel the pain of having his wounds bandaged.

Legolas glanced down at his friend and grimaced when he saw how much blood there was. Hastily, he ripped off a part of his tunic and tired the staunch the bleeding. Once it had stopped, he tied the piece of fabric around the wound and hoped that it would help prevent infection, if only for a little while.

Looking at his handiwork, Legolas noticed the blood soaking Estel's right arm and swore. It looked like the old wound had opened, probably thanks to Gorothdil, again. When he got a hold of that bastard...

It did not do to dwell on it right now though. He had to get Estel back to Mirkwood and quickly. Looking at the arrow he had pulled from Estel's collar bone, he saw that his fears had been confirmed. It was poisoned.

Pulling Estel into his arms, he stood up and eyed the forest warily. He hoped that his father and Elrond noticed that they were missing soon. Legolas didn't think that he and Estel could last all that long within the depths of Mirkwood between the normal residents of the forest and the one psychotic elf that was out for their blood.

Slowly, he walked away from the small clearing while praying that they did not encounter any of Mirkwood's notorious creatures.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gorothdil smiled with pleasure as he watched his prey head unknowingly into a pack of wargs. The wargs would catch their scent long before the princeling would be aware of them. Pity.

He would let the wargs have their fun, but he wanted the two alive, if in several pieces. That elf brat needed to be taken down a peg or two anyway. Gorothdil couldn't wait to break the both of them. Perhaps, by breaking the human physically, he would break the elfling mentally. Yes, that would work great.

Speaking of the human, the urchin was already in very bad shape, much to his delight. He had hoped the poison would take a fast effect and it had. Gorothdil couldn't wait until he got a hold of the human again. He was quite eager to test the brat's limits, and he had just the thing to do it he believed.

Poisons could be incredibly nasty, but not all of them were lethal. He had more than a few poisons that were particularly nasty but not lethal. Gorothdil smiled at the thought of using them on that urchin. Oh yes, he would have his fun. For now though, he would watch the wargs play with their unsuspecting prey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Himband was in the healing wing and was getting dizzy by watching Elrond pace in circles nonstop. Finally, he could take no more. "Elrond! Please stop, you are making me dizzy!"

Elrond stopped momentarily and leveled his infamous glare on Himband before going back to pacing and muttering to himself. "How, how in the name of the Valar did I allow Glorfindel and Celeborn to convince me to stay here while they go out and search for Estel and Legolas!"

"Mellon nin, we have been through this before. It was the most logical decision to make. You are needed here in case Estel and Legolas manage to drag themselves back home half dead, which they have been known to do," Himband said trying rather unsuccessfully to keep Elrond calm.

"How, how did I let them convince me!" Elrond said seemingly ignorant to Himband's words.

Himband rolled his eyes. It was no wonder Elrond's children were so thick headed. Just look at their father! That was probably where they had learned their stubbornness. "Elrond, please. As I recall, they did not convince you. In fact, they never included you in their conversation as you were, um, sleeping," he said.

Elrond stopped pacing and glared at Himband again. "And as I recall, I was not sleeping. I was drugged which is very different from sleeping. Need I remind you exactly who gave me the sleeping herb without telling me?"

Himband shook his head meekly. It would not do to anger Elrond anymore than he was. An angry Elrond Peredhil was a force that no sane, life loving being wanted to reckon with and Himband prided himself on having a keen sense of self-preservation.

"My son is out there in the hands of a murderous traitor and no one sees fit to tell me that they are leaving on a rescue mission! When I get my hands on the twins, Thranduil, Celeborn..." Elrond started to rant but didn't finish.

"You'll what Elrond? Murder them all with your bare hands?" Galadriel said walking calmly into the room.

Himband breathed a sigh of relief that the Lady had interrupted Elrond. He was positive his name would have come up in the list of those that Elrond apparently wished to get a hold of and kill. The Lady Galadriel wouldn't let Elrond kill him. Would she?

"It is a distinct possibility," Elrond snapped at Galadriel. He wasn't all that pleased with her either.

"Elrond, you must have faith. They will bring Legolas and Estel home to us alive, if not in one piece," she said calmly.

"How can you be so sure of that Galadriel!" Elrond said. "They are in the clutches of an insane elf who long ago proved to have a very large grudge against the race of men and anyone who had any contact with them!"

"I have faith Elrond, as you must have. Estel and Legolas are two of the most stubborn individuals I have ever known. They will not give up so easily," she said calmly.

Elrond sighed and sunk wearily into the nearest chair, much to Himband's relief. "Perhaps you are right, but I am very worried for the both of them."

"As we all are Elrond. Like the Lady said, they are very stubborn. I am willing to bet that they have already escaped Gorothdil's clutches and are on their way back to the palace," Himband said optimistically.

Elrond snorted but said nothing. He knew very well that trouble found Estel and Legolas without either of them really trying. Even if they had somehow escape Gorothdil's clutches, they were still in the nighttime forest of Mirkwood, which was when all of the more vile creatures came out and fed.

Either way, Legolas and Estel were in serious danger and they had no way of knowing what their condition was or where they were.

"All that we can do now is hope for the best and be prepared to treat Estel and Legolas once they arrive," Galadriel said.

Himband and Elrond's said nothing but they both agreed with her. All they could do was hope for the best and what would come, would come. They could only hope that the ending would be a happy one.

Translations:

Mellon nin: My friend


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Haha, I told you that I would have this out much more quickly! Thank goodness spring break is next week and I'll be able to write a lot more often. Whoo! I swear though, Estel is rubbing off on me people! Just by walking towards my English class, I somehow tripped, fell, my body going on way, my ankle the other, and as though that wasn't bad enough, my monstrous back pack landed on the sprained ankle! OUCH! So, I'm officially on crutches for the next week, hence why this is so much earlier than usual. I have nothing else to do as I can't really walk. Anyway, enough of my blabbing. Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! I adore them all. Also, thank you leggylover03 to pointing out that mistake my beta and I keep missing. Sorry! We'll work on that. Some people have asked how long this fic is giong to be and honestly, I can't give you a definite length. My muse often runs away before I can catch her and before I know it, I'm typing away! LOL! My goodness this is a long A/N. Anyhow, thank you all so much for your reviews and as promised, here is Chapter 18. Enjoy!

As Legolas carried Estel through the forest, he cursed loudly several times in several different languages. He knew that it was unbecoming for a prince to curse as he was, but he truly did not care at the moment.

Not moments ago, the trees had warned him of approaching danger in the form of wargs and that if he did not change direction, the wargs would catch their scent.

This left Legolas with quite the dilemma. Either he could go back the way he came, which was not an option, or, take the long way back to the palace in an attempt to avoid the wargs.

With Estel in the condition he was, he would have to risk the long way back. Estel wasn't in any condition to protect himself, let alone fight. It might mean a delay in getting his injuries treated but it far outweighed the risk of being caught by the wargs and being ripped to shreds in the process.

Eyeing the longer path with weary acceptance, Legolas turned around and began to carefully pick his way through the dense foliage. With any luck, the trees would keep Gorothdil from finding them very easily.

Legolas knew that this was wishful thinking but he was beginning to become desperate. He didn't know what kind of effect he could expect from the poison and he worried about the lethalness that it could have. He knew also that he would have to find shelter for the night and soon. Neither he nor Estel would last long if they spent the whole night trying to get away from Gorothdil. The best option for now was to find a good hiding spot.

Legolas was jerked out of his thoughts when Estel suddenly shifted in his arms and let out an ear piercing scream that sounded as though it had come from the depths of the underworld itself.

"Estel!" he shouted as he hastily lowered his friend to the ground. Estel didn't seem to be able to hear him though as he continued to shake and moan while tears streamed down his face.

"Mellon nin, wake up. You must fight it Estel! I am here. Whatever it is, it is not real," Legolas said becoming more and more frightened. Looking around, he glimpsed a small pond of water by a cave, but it was enough. Hastily he ran over to it, scooped some up with his hands, and threw it onto Estel's face, mentally apologizing for the coldness.

Estel woke with a start, for which Legolas was very grateful. He only hoped that the cold water would not prompt one of Estel's illnesses.

"Legolas?" Estel asked weakly once he was more coherent.

"Shhh, it's all right Estel, I'm here. What was it that you were dreaming?" Legolas questioned.

Estel shuddered and buried his head in Legolas's shoulder as the memories of what he had seen in his nightmare resurfaced. "It was awful Legolas," he whispered.

Legolas knew it had to have been judging by the scream Estel had let out earlier but to see Estel nears tears hit home just how badly the nightmare had effected his friend.

"What happened mellon nin?" he asked gently. If Estel didn't want to relive it just yet, he would abide by that, for now.

"At first, it was when my biological parents died, a nightmare I had for quite some time when I first started to live in Imladris with my family. It changed though. Suddenly, instead of my birth mother and father, it was Ada, the twins, Arwen, and you being slaughtered by the orcs. It felt so real and all I could do was sit there and watch as everyone I love was killed in front of me," Estel said as tears flowed down his cheeks.

Legolas was horrified by the nightmare and was willing to bet that it had been induced by the poison. Sure enough, when he checked Estel's brow it was very warm. He hugged Estel tightly to him and murmured softly in elvish. "Tis all right now Estel, your family is fine. The yrchs will never get their filthy hands on them, not while you and I are here to prevent it."

Estel nodded and tried to sit up but Legolas would not let him. "Nay Estel, rest while you still can. We need shelter for tonight and this place seems to be better than any other, even if it is a cave," Legolas said with disgust lacing his voice. Still, it was far better than the cave that Gorothdil had had them in.

"A cave Legolas?" Estel said weakly noticing the direction that Legolas was looking.

"Aye, a cave for I fear we have no other option. We both need to rest and the trees will warn us if we are in any danger. They have not yet been corrupted by the darkness of the yrch and their kind," Legolas spat.

Estel nodded wearily and allowed Legolas to help him up into the cave. He wanted to help Legolas with the preparation of the cave and the fire, but he was just to exhausted. Already his weakened body was protesting his every movement. Legolas seemed to have sensed that however.

"Just rest for now mellon nin while I get the fire started. Then I want you to eat something and go to sleep. Something tells me that we are going to need all the strength we can get in the coming days," Legolas said.

Estel nodded and leaned against the wall of the cave wearily, fighting not to give into the weariness that he was feeling. He watched Legolas putter around the cave and decided to just close his eyes for a minute. He really needed to rest.

It didn't take long for Legolas to make the fire and try to conceal the cave from the outside world. When he turned back to Estel, he saw that the man had already fallen asleep.

Smiling, he gently walked over to Estel and picked him up and carried him closer to the warm fire. Estel desperately needed the rest, as did he. Laying down next to Estel, Legolas allowed himself to drift off into a light sleep. If anything were to happen during the night, he knew that the trees would warn him. For now, he and Estel were safe and that was all that mattered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The small group of elves that had set out to find Estel and Legolas were quickly becoming frustrated. They knew that they had only been searching for one day, but far too many things could happen in that short amount of time.

"Grandfather, why do we not split up? You, Thranduil, and Glorfindel can search one way while we and Haldir search the other," Elladan said.

"It would save time Grandfather, do you not think so?" Elrohir said.

Celeborn, Thranduil, and Glorfindel all frowned. "I would rather we not split up Elladan. We have two missing people already. I have no wish to increase that number," Glorfindel said.

"If we split up though, we will cover more terrain and we would have a better chance of finding Estel and Legolas sooner," Elrohir protested.

"I agree. Valar only knows what condition they're in by now," Elladan said.

Glorfindel sighed and threw up his hands. How was one to argue with logic like that? Still, he did not like it but it seemed that they had no choice if they wanted to find Estel and Legolas with all due haste.

"Fine, we shall split up, but not until the morning. It is far too late to do so now," Thranduil said, knowing well how dangerous his forest was in the night time hours.

The twins and Haldir did not look very happy but they agreed, seeing the wisdom in Thranduil's words. "We shall take first watch then," Haldir stated.

Celeborn sighed but knew that was the best agreement he was going to get out of them. "Very well.Let us find shelter for the night then," he said.

In no time, a suitable thicket had been found, scouted, and proved to be creature free, for the time being at least. "Settle down everyone, I fear this may be the last time of peace we may have for a while," Glorfindel said ominously.

Haldir and the twins took the first watch and were relieved by Glorfindel, Celeborn, and Thranduil in the middle of the night. No one, however, slept as thoughts of Estel and Legolas plagued their thoughts, and they were not the only ones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within Mirkwood, thoughts of Estel and Legolas's fate plagued Elrond as well. He had gone to sleep only to have his dreams plagued with visions of Estel and Legolas in terrible pain. A byproduct of his over active imagination and fear for his son and Legolas.

It was nearing the very early hours of the morning when Elrond's nightmares, turned into an all to real nightmarish vision of Estel and Legolas.

_Dream_

"No, please, no more," Legolas pleaded brokenly as another lash rained down upon Estel's back. Elrond watched in horror as Gorothdil smirked with glee and only hit his son all the more harder. Elrond knew with horrific certainty the only thing that was preventing Estel from collapsing to the floor right then and there were the brutal chains which were holding him up.

Estel did not scream out, though. He had long ago passed the stage of screaming from the pain. Instead, all that could be heard was a whimper or two and silent cries that only one who knew Estel well would recognize.

"NO! Stop this Gorothdil!" Elrond yelled out.

Gorothdil did not heed him however, nor did he hear him. Smiling, he bend down and grasped the human by his hair. "I want to hear you scream again my little urchin. I know you can, I heard you before. What will it take to get you to scream? Hmm, about another dose of my poison? Yes, that should do the trick quite nicely!"

Elrond watched with horror as Estel's eyes widened with fear and started to tremble. "No, please, I can't do it again," he pleaded weakly from his position against the wall. "I can't," he cried out.

"Oh but you can my little urchin and you will," Gorothdil said while uncorking what Elrond presumed to be the poison.

"Gorothdil, don't do this. Estel has done nothing to you. He can't handle another dose of the poison so soon," Legolas pleaded with the insane elf.

"No can do, my good little princeling. Never fear though, as soon as I am through with the creature here, it will be your turn," Gorothdil said as he backhanded Legolas.

Elrond watched as Legolas was rocked back from the force of the blow but continued to glare daggers at his captor.

"Now, let the fun begin once more," Gorothdil hissed as he poured the foul concoction into Estel's mouth.

At once, Estel let out an ear piercing scream that Elrond echoed as he felt his son's pain. The world faded around him and all he could hear was his and Estel's scream mingling together.

_End Dream_

"ELROND!" someone shouted as he bolted upright in his bed panting heavily.

"Elrond, are you all right?" Galadriel asked as soon as she saw that Elrond had noticed her.

"No, no I am very far from all right," he muttered. He could still feel the pain that his youngest was suffering and enduring under Gorothdil's hand. Once this was all over and he had killed Gorothdil, he was never going to let Estel out of his sight again.

Galadriel somehow sensed that this had been more than a nightmare. "What did you see Elrond, leave nothing out," she commanded.

Reluctantly, Elrond spoke and told her the entire vision in all it's gruesome glory. By the time he had finished, he was exhausted and Galadriel was grim.

"This may or may not be a vision of what has yet come to pass. You know as well as I that the future is never set in stone. We can only hope that they will be found before Gorothdil can do any lasting harm.

Elrond and Galadriel spent the rest of the night wide awake and fearful for Estel and Legolas. All they could do was wait, and waiting was the hardest part for any parent, no matter what species they may be.

Translations:

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Mellon Nin: My friend


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there everyone! WHOO! SPRING BREAK AT LAST! Finally, I can sleep, sleep, and get some more sleep. I am so sleep deprived you don't even want to know. Anyhow, thank you all so much for your reviews, I love them all! You all made this week that much better and trust me, it has been one (forgive my language) hell of a week. Shudders. A huge thank you to my fabulous beta enb2004! Go read her HP story Acceptance. It is one of the best out there! As promised, here is Chapter 19. Enjoy!

Gorothdil was quite unhappy with how things had worked out the previous day. Somehow, that elfling had sensed the wargs before the wargs could even catch their scent. Now he had to change all of his plans. He had planned to spend the night devising new tortures but now, he had to go meet with the orc's and get them to capture the elfing and urchin.

Still, it would be worth the trouble. The wargs would come when he called them and with any luck, they might kill some of the search party that was combing the woods for the elfling and the urchin.

When he got his hands on the urchin and elfing, they would regret ever being born.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Legolas woke up feeling a sudden sense of urgency to leave the little thicket behind. He knew not why he felt this way but he had learned long ago to heed his instincts.

"Estel, rise. We need to leave this place," he said shaking Estel's good arm gently.

Estel moaned but did not stir. "Come Estel, we must leave," Legolas said again.

Estel reluctantly let the last traces of sleep fade and opened his eyes wearily. "Why," he muttered wanting nothing more than to slip back into the arms of sleep where he couldn't feel the pain his body was in.

"Something approaches and I dare not linger here to find out what," Legolas said as he eyed Estel. He did not like how his best friend was looking. Estel's eyes were glazed over with fever and pain and he was very weak and shaky.

Estel closed his eyes with weary acceptance. As much as he wanted to slip back into oblivion he knew he could not as that would hamper Legolas. "All right, let's go then."

Legolas nodded and carefully helped Estel up, aware that the man would instantly become dizzy the second he sat up. "Don't worry Estel, as soon as we can find another safe place, you can rest."

"Good," Estel muttered leaning heavily against Legolas. The world was currently being very uncooperative and was spinning in circles around him.

Legolas felt his urgency increase all the more as Estel admitted that he needed to rest. He needed to get back to his father and quickly. There was no telling what else that poison was doing to Estel's body and he wasn't willing to sit around and find out the hard way.

Legolas was about to start moving when he heard the trees whispering frantically for him to run, for there were yrch approaching. Legolas cursed as he looked at Estel.

"Estel, are you able to fight if necessary?"

"Should the occasion arise I don't see that I would have any choice in the matter," Estel said.

"The occasion has just arisen. There are yrch approaching very quickly and we have no chance of out running them," Legolas said grimly.

Estel swore and forced himself to stand without Legolas's help. This was exactly the last thing either of them needed. He took out his sword, wincing inwardly at the pain that shot up his arm from the stab wound.

"Here they come," Legolas said simply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Legolas and Estel were about to be hounded by orcs, Elladan and Elrohir were trying to find their brother and friend. Unfortunately for them, they were unknowingly headed right into the pack of wargs that Gorothdil had left for Estel and Legolas.

"Elladan, look at the ground," Elrohir said nervously. "These are fresh warg prints."  
He hadn't forgotten the last time they had encountered wargs not even a week ago. Elladan still had a slight limp from where the warg had latched onto his leg.

"My my, this does look like a familiar situation. Tell me, weren't we just here about a week ago?" Elladan asked unknowingly echoing his twins thoughts.

"Yes, we were and I say we make a run for it now. There are too many for just the two of us," Elrohir whispered. The wargs had already probably caught their scent and any sudden movement could set them off.

Elladan nodded. "I agree but I don't think we'll be able to get out of here before they attack. We may have to fight our way out."

Elrohir nodded and scanned the underbrush. Things were not looking good for them.

"Go!" Elladan shouted suddenly.

Elrohir didn't hesitate for a moment. One minute he was as calm as could be, the next he and his horse were running full out for the forest with snarling wargs behind them.

As he and Elladan galloped hard for the forest, they realized with horrifying clarity that they had been mistaken. The wargs were not only behind them in the meadow, but in front of them in the forest as well.

"Watch out!" Elladan cried out as one warg went directly for Elrohir. "Circle around, head for the river!" Elrohir cried out thrusting his sword through the warg that had nearly pounced on him.

Elladan and Elrohir raced for the river but found that they were surrounded on all sides. "Elladan," Elrohir said nervously.

"Stay where you are and don't provoke them," Elladan whispered somewhat desperately. There were at least 20 wargs surrounding them. The odds weren't good that they would come out in one piece, let alone alive.

Just when it looked as though the wargs were about to charge, they suddenly all rose their head and ran off together, headed for the forest.

"What in..." Elrohir said beyond confused. "Elladan, you saw that, right?"

"I saw it all right, I'm just not sure if I believe what I saw," Elladan said dazedly. He had never known a pack of attacking wargs to suddenly leave when they were not outnumbered.

Elrohir frowned in thought. "Perhaps we should follow them. Their behavior is not normal and whatever is causing it can not be a good thing."

"I agree. Come on, before we lose track of them," Elladan said already heading out to follow the wargs.

Elrohir nodded and followed his twin. Neither knew what they would find when they got to where the wargs were going, but both knew that whatever is was, it was not going to be good. Neither knew how right they were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estel swore as a huge horde or orcs surged towards him and Legolas. He knew that he was in no condition to fight but what choice did he have? One thing was for certain. If he was going down, he was going down fighting.

He and Legolas drew their weapons and positioned themselves back to back. The yrch numbered too many though and soon, Legolas and Estel were forced to separate in order to move around more.

"Estel! Behind you!" he heard Legolas shout frantically as he slew an orc in front of him. Swearing, he whirled around and thrust his sword in to the orc that had been about to attack him. This was not good. There were too many yrch and he was becoming weaker with every moment.

Legolas watched with relief as he saw Estel heed his warning and slay the orc. The moment it had taken for Legolas to shout his warning to Estel though cost him dearly. When he turned back to fighting, he found himself surrounded by orcs, all brandishing very nasty looking scimitar's.

"Drop the weapons elf," one of them hissed.

Legolas narrowed his eyes. If they thought they were going to intimidate him, they were seriously mistaken. He would rather die then allow himself to be captured by yrch scum.

"Drop them elf or your little friend out there will suddenly be missing a limb or two," the orc that had spoken before grinned evilly.

Legolas gasped silently and immediately sought out Estel. To his horror, there was a circle of yrch around Estel as well, all looking very eager to cause some permanent harm.

Reluctantly, he dropped his weapons and allowed his hands to be bound. He sighed as he was hustled over to the other circle of orcs and Estel. To his relief, they left him and Estel alone and went to set up camp leaving him and Estel bound and unable to go anywhere.

"Estel, are you all right?" Legolas asked seeing his friend kneeling on the ground.

Estel managed a wry grin. "What do you think Legolas? Here we are, captured by yrch just after escaping Gorothdil. No, I'd say I'm not all right and neither are you."

"I see your point. I can not believe that we have been captured by yrch so soon after escaping Gorothdil! Things can not possibly get worse," Legolas complained uncharacteristically. Legolas was long beyond fed up by this point. Estel desperately needed medical attention after his treatment at Gorothdil's hands, and now here they were captured by minions of the Dark Lord!

"I think it just got worse," Estel said, his pace deathly white and his eyes focused on something behind Legolas.

With a sense of dread, Legolas looked where Estel was looking and paled as well. There, not 10 feet in front of him, was Gorothdil talking with orcs and promising them a reward for capturing them.

"Fear not, I will let you play with both of them after I am done in a little bit," Estel heard Gorothdil say.

"Legolas..." he said fearfully.

"Don't worry Estel, we'll get through this, somehow," Legolas said eying the orcs and Gorothdil. Their already dangerous situation had suddenly become a lot more complicated and far more dangerous than either of them cared to contemplate.

Translations:

Mellon nin: My friend

Yrch: orc's

A/N2: Hmmm, should I consider running now? Looks at angry mob and hobbles to the car! Tata for now!

Beta's Note: I apologize for any errors that occured in chapters 15-17. There was a mix up with document manager, and I did not get the chance to beta them. But they have been betaed and reposted. Thank you guys for understanding!

enb2004


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: OMG! I am sooooo soorrrrryyy for the long delay in updating but real life can be a pain in the you know what. English teachers need to die, now, and painfully. Quite painfully. I have had the two most sadistic papers and were not through yet! AHHHHH! Don't worry though, I'll try to update far more frequently. SORRY! Anyway, thank you all so much for your reviews, I loved them all! A huge thank you to my beta enb2004 who has some very awesome HP fanfics that you must read. As promised, here is Chapter 20. Enjoy!

Haldir grumbled as he trumped through the forest with Glorfindel, Thranduil, and Celeborn. The twins had taken off without him, leaving him stuck with the three very angry lords.

He had been supposed to go with the twins, but sometime in the night they had apparently taken off. More than likely when Celeborn, Thranduil, and Glorfindel had been conversing tersely and he himself was on the verge of sleep.

Oh the twins would pay for this later once Estel and Legolas had been found and cared for.

"What in the name of the Valar were they thinking!" Thranduil sputtered.

"Obviously, they weren't," Celeborn said dryly. He honestly wasn't surprised that the twins had taken off without informing them, but it was surprising that they hadn't taken Haldir with them as they had said they would earlier.

"Haldir! How could you just let them go!" Glorfindel exclaimed.

Haldir groaned. "Mellon nin, I told you before, I did not just let them go. They were supposed to go with me but they didn't even tell me that they were leaving. I do not know why, so do not ask again!" he said.

"Yes well, they should have taken you with them. Out of the three of you, you are the most level headed, though that's not saying much when compared to the twins," Glorfindel muttered.

Celeborn, Thranduil and Haldir could not help but agree. The twins were infamous for their recklessness with Estel and Legolas not all that far behind them.

"There is no point dwelling on it mellon nin. They are long gone already and we can not go back in time and change the past, no matter how much we may wish to," Thranduil said.

"You're right of course, but that won't stop me from wringing their necks when I get a hold of them," Glorfindel said.

Haldir shook his head in amusement. Soon enough, there would be a line waiting to inflict harm on the twins. That is, if Elrond didn't finish them off first. After all, parents did get first dibs, it was only fair.

"I would leave that to Elrond mellon nin," Celeborn said echoing Haldir's thoughts. "I do believe that he is the only person, save for their grandmother who can control them, and even that I have my doubts about."

"Estel is no better," Glorfindel scowled. "Only Elrond or possibly Arwen can control him. This time though it is through no fault of his own, so we don't have to kill him or Legolas, only the twins."

"For once I might add," Thranduil said. The amount of trouble those two always got into never ceased to amaze him.

"Yes, well, I do hope that wherever they are that they are not in any serious trouble," Haldir said.

"As do I Haldir, as do I," Celeborn said softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elladan took in the area that he and his twin were about to enter and felt his eyes widen with concern. "We are in very serious trouble gwador," he said.

"Aye, that we are," Elrohir said from his position in the tree next to Elladan. A while back they had been forced to dismount and follow the wargs on foot and by tree as the horses couldn't make their way through the thick foliage without causing a large amount of noise.

"The trees are too sparse, we would be seen," Elladan muttered looking at the very nearly bare trees.

"We will have to follow them by way of the ground then," Elrohir said grudgingly. There was a far larger chance of being discovered on the ground than there was in the trees but what option did they have?

Sighing together, the twins carefully climbed out of the trees and began to carefully track the wargs by way of the ground.

"I think that we may be getting near," Elladan whispered. "They're slowing down and I can hear noises that sound as though they are from an orc camp."

"Aye, I hear it as well. Should we continue to follow them?" Elrohir whispered back.

"Yes," Elladan said simply.

Elrohir nodded and continued to follow his brother until Elladan came to a sudden stop. He was about to question him when Elladan motioned for silence and pointed for him to look beyond the rock they were hiding behind.

Elrohir nodded and gasped silently as he took in the sight before him. There was indeed an orc camp, a very large orc camp. So it had been they who had called the wargs often. But why?

It was then he saw the tall elf, holding a whip, standing over one other elf and one human in the middle of the camp.

"By the Valar, no," he whispered. There were far to many orcs for he and Elladan to combat alone, not to mention Gorothdil.

"What, what is it?" Elladan asked confused by this twins suddenly pale features.

"They have prisoners," Elrohir whispered.

Elladan paled as well. The first thought that ran through his mind was that his grandfather, Thranduil, Glorfindel, and Haldir had been captured. Taking a careful look around the rock that hid him, he took in the sight Elrohir had seen.

He was not prepared for the sight that greeted him. In the middle of the camp was Gorothdil smirking evilly while he was bringing the whip down across Estel's back repeatedly with Legolas watching helplessly.

"He is working with the yrch," Elrohir hissed dangerously. He wanted nothing more than to barge into the camp and take out every yrch and help his little brother and friend.

Logic prevailed over his emotions though. They were far outnumbered and stood no chance of rescuing either the prince or their brother without help.

"We will need to go back for help," Elladan whispered, his thoughts having run the same way as his twins.

"I know, but how can we just leave them here at the mercy of that bastard and the yrch! They're whipping him Elladan," Elrohir cried out softly.

"We won't," Elladan said firmly, his silver eyes burning with intensity. "You will remain here and keep watch over them while I go back and find the others."

"I don't like the thought of us splitting up, but I don't see that we have any other choice. Go, and hurry Elladan, Estel doesn't look that good," Elrohir pleaded.

"I promise I'll be quick. Just promise me that you won't get yourself captured by them as well," Elladan said.

Elrohir nodded but could not bring himself to say anything.

"I'll be back with reinforcements before you know it," Elladan said before he disappeared into the depths of the woods.

"Hurry Elladan," Elrohir whispered to the thin air. All he could do now was wait and pray that a miracle would be forthcoming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas could not help but shiver when he saw that Gorothdil was coming directly towards him and Estel. He did not fear for himself but for Estel. Estel had been through far too much already and Legolas feared that any further brutalization would do permanent harm.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? An elfling and an urchin caught all snug in my little trap," Gorothdil sing sang.

Estel shuddered and Legolas glanced unbelievingly at Gorothdil. The elf truly was insane, not to mention incredibly dangerous.

"We never got to start our little game did we? What do you say we start now?" Gorothdil said smiling as he lovingly caressed a nasty looking whip.

"Gorothdil, we have done nothing to you. If you let us go now, Lord Elrond and my father may be more forgiving," Legolas pleaded desperately. He knew what he said was an outright lie and that Gorothdil would never fall for it, but he had to try.

"I have just gotten you back in my clutches, do you honestly think that I am going to let you go after all the trouble I went through to capture him? I think not. Come my little urchin, it's play time," Gorothdil said as he seized Estel by the hair and dragged him away from the tree which Legolas was bound to.

"I will not be your plaything nor will I submit to you," Estel said even as he was dragged on the ground which caused him even more pain from his injuries.

"You will urchin, you will," Gorothdil promised.

Before Estel could respond, the sharp crack of a whip was heard and landed hard on Estel's back. He arched in pain but did not cry out. He would not allow Gorothdil to see the pain he was causing him.

The whipping continued on for some time but Estel still never cried out. He would not allow Gorothdil that pleasure no matter how much pain he was in. After the first 20 lashes though, he was beyond pain and beyond screaming even had he wanted to. The pain was so intense and he didn't know how much longer he would last.

As Estel was beaten, Legolas was forced to watch on with horror as the lashes came again and again and still Estel did not cry out. Estel's back was soon no longer visible through all the blood and welts that the whip left. How his friend kept from crying out, he did not know.

Frantically, while he was watching Estel being whipped, he tried to work his way out of his bonds but could not. They were far to tight and he had no weapon that he could grasp to saw through them.

His hope was beginning to abandon him. No one knew where they were. He wondered if they even knew that he and Estel were missing it. It didn't seem likely that he and Estel would escape with their lives this time.

Legolas's despair was interrupted when he heard the soft falling of pebbles from behind him. Keeping a careful eye on the orcs, least they see that he was looking at something other than Estel and Gorothdil, he turned his head around and saw one of the most beautiful sights he had seen in many days.

There, behind one of the large rocks some ways back was Elrohir. Legolas smiled as he felt tears of joy come to his eyes. The twins knew where he and Estel were. Seeing that Elrohir was alone, Legolas knew that Elladan had to have gone back for help. The twins never seperated from one another unless absolutely necessary. Elladan was coming for them with reinforcement and hopefully soon. Hope was not lost after all.

Legolas turned his thoughts back to the situation at hand just in time to see Gorothdil dragging Estel back over to the tree. Mercifully, Estel seemed to have lost conscious and was not aware of the pain that his body was in.

Legolas glared at Gorothdil as he secured Estel to the tree. "You are just going to leave him tied to the tree without any medical attention!"

"Yes," Gorothdil said. "Don't worry though, once he regains consciousness I'll make sure to prevent infection."

Legolas paled as he saw Gorothdil pour salt into a bag of water. "This should do nicely, don't you think?" Gorothdil said while smirking before walking away.

"Please hurry Elladan, I don't know how much more Estel can take," Legolas pleaded silently as he watched over his unconscious friend.

"Oh, and by the way my little princeling. I promised the yrch that they could have some fun with the two of you once I was through. I now grant them my permission. Yrch, the elf and urchin are all yours, just make sure that you don't kill them," Gorothdil said as he continued to walk away.

Legolas glared fiercely at the yrch who were know smiling viscously. "Time to play little elfie," one of them cackled. Legolas knew there was nothing he could do to protect himself or Estel from the oncoming beating. That didn't stop him from trying though.

As one of the yrch came to near, he lashed out with his legs and toppled the yrch over causing a minor domino effect. "Son of a..." the yrch cried out. "You'll pay for that one elf," he hissed.

"Fine with me," Legolas said coldly. It hadn't escaped his attention that the yrch were also heading for Estel's prone form with some malicious kind of torture device. Perhaps if he was able to keep their attention on him, they would leave Estel alone.

Eagerly, the yrch circled around Legolas and drew various weapons and whips. "We are going to have some fun tonight boys!" the leader cackled. Legolas flinched as he saw the leader draw back his whip and crack it through the air. He closed his eyes and waited for the sting of pain to come, but it never did.

"I don't think so," Elrohir's familiar voice came from in front of Legolas. "If you want to harm them, you'll have to come through me first."

Translations:

Mellon nin: My friend

Gwador: Brother


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews, I adore each and every one of them and they truly have gotten me through this past week. Evil sadistic english teachers trying to drown us in papers and the like. Hehe, okay, I'm done ranting now. A huge thank you to my beta enb2004 who has some of the best HP fanfic around, so go check it out. As promised, here is Chapter 21. Enjoy!

As Elladan left Elrohir watching over their brother and friend, it took all of his will power not to break into an immediate run. He knew that Gorothdil would hear him if he started running, but it didn't make it any easier.

Once he was positive that he was far out of hearing range, he went into a full out spring towards where he and Elrohir had left their horses. He had to find the others and quickly, before even more harm came to Estel and Legolas.

Elladan was worried for his twin as well. He knew that Elrohir could be impulsive at times, not that he was any better, but he feared that his twin would attempt to rescue Estel and Legolas without any help. He would probably do the same which was precisely why he was worried.

Elladan could only hope that he reached Glorfindel, Thranduil, his grandfather, and Haldir before his twin did something incredibly stupid, but something in the back of his mind told him that he was already too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Elrohir had seen the whip heading straight towards his brother and Legolas, he had reacted on pure instinct and put himself in the way of the whip.

"I don't think so," Elrohir said. "If you want to harm them, you'll have to come through me first."

In hindsight though, he realized this probably wasn't the smartest move he could have made when he remembered just out vastly outnumbered he was. Still though, he did not move. He would not allow any more harm to come to his brother and Legolas while he was there and could protect them.

"Elrohir!" Legolas hissed as the yrch circled around them in confusion for a moment. "Get out of here while you still can you fool."

Elrohir looked down at Legolas and smiled grimly. "I do not think so mellon nin. I will not allow either of you to suffer any more than you already have."

"Ro, don't do this," Estel's voice was suddenly heard, causing both Elrohir and Legolas to drop to his side.

"Shh, Estel, don't speak, you're severely wounded," Elrohir said, the yrchs forgotten for the moment. Unfortunately, they had not forgotten him and were now advancing.

"Go Ro! Ada will not need a third patient to attend to when we are eventually rescued from this hell hole," Estel said wearily, his eyes already drooping.

"Like I told Legolas tithen gwador, I am not going anywhere. If it is to be three of us that need rescuing, so be it. I will not let you go through this alone," Elrohir said as he drew his sword.

"I would not do that if I were you little Elrondion," Gorothdil said appearing in the middle of the circle of orcs.

Elrohir's silver eyes darkened and sparked silver fire in his fury at Gorothdil. "If you know what's good for you, you would release my brother and Legolas right now. If you do, we may just not kill you."

Gorothdil laughed. A chilling, hollow sort of laugh that sent shivers up and down Elrohir's spine. The laugh had not sounded as though it belonged to sane person, but rather, a psychotic one who was very dangerous, which Gorothdil was. Lovely.

"No my little elfling, it is you who will back down, for if you don't we shall kill your precious 'little brother' and his friend," Gorothdil said smiling.

"You will do no such thing," Elrohir said, his eyes narrowing as he slowly drew his dagger without it being obvious. "I know that you want Estel alive so that you can torture him."

Gorothdil smirked. "True, true, I won't kill the urchin, yet. The princeling though is another story. He just happened to be my bait and was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I have no qualms about killing him, as I have no qualms about killing you either."

"That will not happen. Not today, nor ever," Elrohir hissed.

"Are you forgetting that the urchin is mortal? He will die someday Elrondion, it is just a matter of when," Gorothdil said.

Elrohir glared at the creature that dared to call himself one of the eldar. "I am well aware of that fact but it doesn't matter to me. It is true that one day he shall die, but it will be when is a very old man and has lived a very long and fulfilling life."

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Gorothdil hissed. "Now, lower your weapon that you are trying so hard to conceal or I will shoot the Prince."

Elrohir swore and reluctantly let go of the dagger that he had been about to throw. He would not risk Legolas's life. There was high chance that Gorothdil would shoot Legolas before his dagger would take him down.

"That's a good elf," Gorothdil said when he noticed Elrohir had lowered the dagger. "Bind him!" he ordered.

Elrohir glared but allowed the yrch to bind his hands and force him down next to Legolas and Estel.

"Leave them for now. We'll let them think about their fate and in the morning we will all have some fun," Gorothdil said before walking away.

The yrch smiled viscously but followed their master away from the bound elves and one human. They would indeed have some fun later on. They hadn't had any elves to play with in a long time.

Once the yrch and Gorothdil had moved some ways away, Elrohir hurriedly scooted over as close to Estel and Legolas as could possibly get.

"Tithen gwador?" he asked worriedly. Estel hadn't said anything since telling him to get away before he was captured as well.

Legolas shook his head sadly. "He has lost conscious again mellon nin. Frankly, I am surprised that he regained consciousness at all considering the amount of blows and beatings he has taken, not to mention the poison."

"Poison!" Elrohir yelped. "What poison!" Everything just kept becoming worse and worse and there seemed to be no end in sight.

"I'm sure exactly what it is, but I do know that it is not lethal. However, it does cause violent nightmares that feel real to the person who is afflicted with it," Legolas said with a shudder.

Elrohir looked at him and then at Estel, his face frozen in horror. "Estel..." he began to say but could not bring himself to continue the thought.

"Yes, he went through the nightmares. I will not lie to you Elrohir, it was not a pleasant experience for either of us. I only pray that you will not have to witness the effects," Legolas said.

"As do I, for his sake," Elrohir said looking at Estel's prone form.

"Get some rest Elrohir, I'll watch over Estel and the camp and see if I can't find a way to get us out of this mess," Legolas said.

"Nay, I will not be able to sleep. You go on ahead and rest Legolas, I'll take care of everything," Elrohir said.

Legolas looked doubtful. "I don't know Elrohir, I think that you should take some rest."

"I'll be fine mellon nin. Besides, you have been in Gorothdil's far longer than I have. Rest," Elrohir said.

Legolas scowled. "Fine, only so long as you wake me if anything occurs."

"Of course," Elrohir said.

Legolas nodded and allowed his mind to drift. He could not fall asleep however as images of Estel's torture session echoed through his mind. It would be a long night for both Legolas and Elrohir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celeborn was very near the brink of his patience, a feat which had not occurred for several millennium. For over a day now, they had been looking for any sign of the twins or Legolas and Estel, and not one clue had turned up.

"Why did you have to teach the twins to have such good wilderness skills," he said scowling at Glorfindel.

"Because I knew that they would turn into fine warriors which they have indeed. A bit too fine if you ask me considering that we can not find a trace of them," Glorfindel said, scowling as well. Elrond was going to murder him if he returned without the twins.

"Whatever possessed you to teach them wilderness skills when you knew they would use it against you!" Thranduil exclaimed. Far too many times he had been a victim of the twins infamous pranks.

Haldir watched the three powerful elf lords bicker like elflings with amusement bordering on disbelief. Had he not known better, he would have sworn that the three elf lords in front of him had deaged by a few millennia.

Haldir knew that it was their worry that was getting the better of them, but really, they sounded like Estel, Legolas, and the twins on one of their bad bickering days. He couldn't help but grinning at that thought. All four of them took after their fathers more than they knew.

Looking in the distance, he hoped that the twins were all right on their own. Knowing them of course, they had to have found trouble. As he stared at nothing in particular, he suddenly became aware of the sound of pounding hooves.

"Rider ahead!" he warned quickly.

Thranduil, Glorfindel, and Celeborn all stopped bickering instantly and drew their weapons in readiness. Whatever was headed their way would be dealt with quickly so that they could continue on with their search.

As the rider came into seeing distance, Celeborn instantly recognized Elladan. "Hold! It's Elladan!" he said.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and put their weapons away while they waited for Elladan and Elrohir. As they waited however, they noticed that a second horse never followed the first. Elladan was alone.

Celeborn inwardly fretted. The twins never separated from each other save in the most dire of circumstances.

"Elladan! Where is Elrohir?" Glorfindel asked as soon as Elladan had dismounted.

"He stayed behind to watch over Estel and Legolas. We found them but we were unable to rescue them as we were vastly outnumbered. He is working with the yrch and has a large assortment of them guarding their camp. It was nothing short of a miracle that we weren't discovered.

Thranduil frowned grimly. This was worse than he had feared. "And what of Estel and Legolas? Could you ascertain their condition?" he asked.

"Legolas seemed to be all right, a bit shaken up and a bruise or two, but nothing serious. Estel though..." Elladan said but did not continue.

"What about Estel," Thranduil asked feeling a sense of panic for the young man who had stolen his heart at the tender age of four years old.

"He, he does not look well. There was blood, a lot of blood," Elladan whispered heart brokenly.

"We will rescue them Elladan, and Estel shall be fine, just you wait and see," Glorfindel said trying to soothe everyone's fears, including his own. Needless to say that it didn't seem to have any effect.

"Come, rest a bit Elladan and then you can show us the way," Celeborn said.

Elladan nodded but his eyes never left the spot on the horizon where he had left his twin, his little brother, and best friend. If something were to happen to Elrohir while he was away, he would never forgive himself.

While Elladan, Glorfindel, Thranduil, Haldir and Celeborn rested, the setting sun burned fiery orange and it's rays of light reflected in the water a bright red. The river of blood had started to flow and the run off seemed to have no end in sight.

Translations:

Mellon nin: My friend

Tithen gwador: Little brother

Ada: Dad/daddy

A/N 2: Oops, hehe, I forgot to mention on top that I have some bad news. I'll be out of town for the next five days and I will have absolutely no connection to the net at all. Sorry! I promise to try and update as soon as I get back after the 25th. Sorry again! Hehe, running away now! Tata!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: OMG! I am sooooo soorrrrryyy! First, English teachers whose mission in life is to make mine a living hell got in the way, then choir did, then acting and photo shooting did, then work did! Yeesh! What is it with men and getting everything at the last second hmm? So, what I'm saying is that real life took over for a while. Grrrrrr. Anyway, thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! I can't believe how many I have! THANK YOU ALL! A huge thank you to my ever patient beta enb2004. Go read her HP stories, they are fab! Love you all, and as promised, here is Chapte 22. Enjoy!

Galadriel was pacing up and down in Thranduil's office trying to talk some sense into her far too stubborn son-in-law. "Elrond, if you would just listen to me for a moment you would see that this is utter madness!"

"I can not stay here Galadriel, not while all of my sons are in danger," Elrond said as he hurriedly packed all the medical supplies that he was able to cram into his bags.

"Lord Elrond, she is correct. Father will be most displeased if you leave as well! The whole point of you staying behind was so that in case Legolas and Estel stumbled back into the palace, we would have the best healer on hand," Iaudril said trying to appeal to Elrond's sense of logic.

Unfortunately for Iaurdil, Elrond's sense of logic had been overridden by the far more formidable parental instinct which overruled all. "Nay, I will not stay here and allow my sons to die while I sit around hoping for a miracle," Elrond said not even glancing up from his work.

"It was but a dream Elrond," Galadriel tried again. "A terrible, terrifying dream, but a dream all the same."

"You can not be sure of that Galadriel and neither can I. Which is precisely why I am leaving now. Iaurdil, I leave you in charge of the kingdom of Mirkwood either your father or I return," Elrond said.

"Elrond, you can not go alone! Valar only knows what walks in the forest right now. What your contemplating is suicide!" Galadriel said.

Her husband and her twin grandsons were already out looking for her fourth grandchild. If Elrond left to find his wayward children, all of her family save for Arwen would be in immediate danger. She had already lost her daughter and she could not bear to lose anyone else dear to her heart.

Elrond's gaze softened, he knew what Galadriel was thinking as he had thought about it as well. "It is precisely because of our fear for our family that I am going. Perhaps it is madness but I do not care. All I know is that my sons and Legolas are out there and that they are in terrible danger, mortal peril even. I can not stay here while I know this. I can't allow the rest of my family to disappear and leave me. I would not survive it."

Galadriel sighed and looked down in reluctant acceptance. "I know," she whispered. "Do bring them and yourself back, Elrond. There is only so much loss a person can take."

"I know. Farewell Galadriel, until my return," Elrond said before sweeping out of the room and out into the courtyard.

"He's very stubborn isn't he milady?" Iaurdil said as he and Galadriel watched Elrond gallop away from the palace at top speed.

"Yes Iaurdil, more than even you realize. And it is that stubbornness that just might save us all," she whispered.

Iaurdil glanced up sharply but Galadriel said nothing, which gave him the chills. She had foreseen something, he could tell. Whatever it was that she had seen could not be good though if the stubbornness of Elrond and his family would determine the outcome of the situation.

Galadriel turned her piercing blue eyes on Iaurdil. "Yes, they are very stubborn but in the end, it all depends on who is the most stubborn of all."

This time it was Iaurdil who said nothing as he felt a cold wind creep up upon him. For the first time since Galadriel had arrived, he remembered what an ancient and powerful elf she truly was.

Nothing more was said but no words were needed to convey how Iaurdil or Galadriel felt. All they could now was wait and pray that the stubbornness of Elrond and his children would be enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the orc encampment, Legolas and Elrohir were watching over Estel with concern. The sun had risen and the orcs were thankfully still sleeping. The same could not be said however of Gorothdil who was wide awake and watching Estel, Elrohir, and Legolas very carefully.

"Will he not look away for not even a moment!" Legolas exclaimed from his tied position.

"No," Elrohir snorted. "He knows that he is disturbing us by watching us."

Legolas sighed but said nothing. It was true after all. It didn't keep it from being unnerving however.

"Uh oh," Elrohir said drawing Legolas back from his musings.

Legolas looked up and saw what had prompted Elrohir's uh oh. Gorothdil was headed straight for them with a sack of something with a distinctly malicious smirk on his face. If Gorothdil was happy, then Legolas and Elrohir knew that they would be very unhappy shortly.

"And how are we today my little elflings? Still concerned over your poor sweet mortal? Never fear, I don't plan to kill him. Yet. I still want him alive which is where you come in," Gorothdil said unsheathing a hidden dagger from his boot.

Legolas and Elrohir tensed and braced themselves for the worst unconsciously. They thought for sure that one of them was about to be killed. It came as a large surprise to them though when Gorothdil cut their bonds instead.

No matter their surprise, Legolas and Elrohir took full advantage of their freedom and ran to Estel's side. Their minds were racing. If they could somehow get Estel conscious, they might be able to find a way of the Valar forsaken camp.

"I know exactly what you are thinking and I would not try it if I were you. The only reason I have cut you loose is so that you can tend to your precious little urchin. Try anything and I will know, and your human will be the one to pay the price," Gorothdil said and then tossed the sack he had been carrying to Legolas and a rough cloth to Elrohir before walking off.

"Thank the Valar," Elrohir said as Gorothdil walked away. "I thought that he would never let us tend to Estel. I know it is only to prolong Estel's agony, but still, it is a welcome respite."

Legolas didn't say anything though and only continued to look at the sack he was holding with horror.

"Legolas? Shouldn't we get started? We don't know how long we have until he comes back to bind us," Elrohir said not understanding why Legolas looked so horror stricken.

"No, this is not a welcome respite at all Elrohir. I do wish to start cleaning Estel's wounds but I dread doing it," Legolas said answering his friend at last.

"What? Why? I don't understand what you are talking about mellon nin," Elrohir said with puzzlement.

"Gorothdil showed me this bag earlier, before you came. He told me it was to prevent infection from setting in," Legolas said.

"Well, that's a good thing is it not?" Elrohir asked.

"No, for while the bag contains water, it is not plain water. It is salt water, highly concentrated salt water," Legolas said.

Elrohir paled as he finally understood Legolas's horror and reluctance to begin cleansing Estel's wounds. Pouring salt water onto Estel's numerous open wounds would be beyond painful for his little brother. While very cleansing, salt water on even a little cut was very painful. They would have to use it on practically Estel's whole body.

"I wish we could put it off we be cannot. Even now he burns with a fever Elrohir," Legolas said his hand on Estel's forehead.

Elrohir gulped but nodded, mentally reminding himself that no matter how painful this would prove to be for Estel, it would help him later. "Forgive us tithen gwador," he said as he poured some of the water onto the cloth and prepared to run it gently over Estel's bloodied back.

The moment the salt water hit Estel's back, Estel regained consciousness and bucked wildly, not fully aware of what was happening around him.

"Shhh, shhh, it's just us mellon nin. It's all right, it will soon be over," Legolas said.

Not even the calm, soothing elvish words were able to calm Estel down though. The salt water stung too ferociously on his open wounds. "Daro! Please!" he whispered, his eyes tightly shut against the pain.

"Shh, it's all over for now," Legolas said as he ran his fingers in Estel's hair as Estel moaned in pain.

Throughout the whole procedure, Elrohir had forced himself to continue rubbing the salt water into the wounds to cleanse them. Now that the procedure was over, he allowed himself to sit back and take stock at what he had been forced to do to his brother.

Legolas seemed to read his thoughts for he gently clasped his shoulder. "Do not fear Elrohir. You did what you had to, and he knows that."

"Does he?" Elrohir said, his silver eyes piercing Legolas.

"Of course he knows that you would never hurt him purposefully mellon nin! This is an awkward and unusual situation at best, you did all you could given the circumstances," Legolas said.

"Aye, I guess I did. It still doesn't feel like I did enough though," he whispered.

"You did more than enough for me Ro," Estel said hoarsely from his position on Legolas's lap.

"Shh, you should rest and conserve your strength while you still can tithen gwador. Valar only knows what else Gorothdil has planned for you," Elrohir said squeezing Estel's hand gently.

"I'm fine Ro," Estel said trying to hide a grimace as his raw back scraped against the floor.

"You are not all right Estel, you know this," Legolas scolded.

"He's right Estel, one only has to look at you for a second to know that you are very very far from all right," Elrohir said.

Estel tried to scowl but it took to much energy, so he simply shook his head stubbornly. "The others will come back for us soon and then Ada can heal me and everything will be fine again."

Legolas and Elrohir exchanged amused yet exasperated glances. Estel was as stubborn as they came, that was for sure.

"Rest Estel, for whether you will admit it or not, you are severely wounded and you need the sleep if you are to heal. Rest and heal while you can Estel, for I fear that Gorothdil will not wait long at all before he starts up that little game of his again," Elrohir said, the healer in him coming out in full force.

"And you say that you do not act like Ada," Estel mumbled as his eyes started to close involuntarily.

"I resent that comment tithen gwador. I am nothing like Ada," Elrohir insisted.

Estel chuckled weakly while Legolas snorted in amusement.

"Sure Elrohir, sure," Legolas said. "You may continue to delude yourself for as long as you wish."

"If you think I am like Ada, then you have obviously never seen Elladan or Estel in full healer mode. Those two are so much like Ada that it's scary. Isn't that right tithen pen?" Elrohir said.

Estel didn't answer however as he was already fast asleep.

"Good, he needs the rest. Something tells me that this day is going to be far from pleasant," Legolas said turning serious immediately while looking around the camp nervously.

"Aye, I know. I just hope that we're both wrong, though I doubt it," Elrohir said.

"As well you should little Elrondion, as well you should," Gorothdil said suddenly appearing over them out of nowhere.

Legolas and Elrohir whirled around, unconsciously assuming positions that kept Estel from Gorothdil's sight. Their eyes narrowed at the sight of the container that the other elf held. Whatever was in it could not possibly be good.

Gorothdil laughed when he saw what the two elves were eyeing. "Ah, I see that you are wondering what is in this little container of mine. You shall soon find out."

Without giving Legolas or Elrohir time to react, he had shoved past them and kicked Estel viscously until he woke up from the deep sleep that had claimed him.

"You're not thinking of falling asleep on me are you my little urchin? I certainly hope not, as I have great plans for you today. Bind him to one of the trees so that he is standing," Gorothdil ordered of one of the nearby orcs. Legolas and Elrohir tried to protest but were shot down by a glare from Gorothdil. "Do anything, and it will be worse for him," he threatened.

They both glared at Gorothdil, but did nothing further. That was, until they saw the whip that Gorothdil held at the ready. Heartbrokenly, Elrohir and Legolas were unable to do anything as the whip tore at Estel's already shredded up back.

This time around, Estel could not hold back the screams that he had tried so hard to hold back before. The pain was just too much for him. Elrohir and Legolas were positive the only thing that was keeping Estel upright was the large, heavy metal chains the orcs had used to restrain him to the tree.

The whipping continued for a good half hour, until Estel's screams had turned into barely audible whimpers, even with elvish hearing. It didn't stop though and Gorothdil showed no signs of stopping.

"No, please, no more," Legolas pleaded brokenly as another lash rained down upon Estel's back. Gorothdil was not only succeeding in torturing Estel, but himself and Elrohir as well. To see their friend and brother being treated like this was more than his pure heart could take.

Smiling at Legolas and Elrohir, Gorothdil stopped and bent down and grasped the human by his hair. "I want to hear you scream again my little urchin. I know you can, I heard you before. What will it take to get you to scream? Hmm, about another dose of my poison? Yes, that should do the trick quite nicely!"

Elrohir watched with horror as Estel's eyes widened with fear and started to tremble. "Oh Valar, please no. Don't do this to him," he pleaded silently with the Valar. He could still recall what Legolas had told him about the last time Estel had been afflicted with the poison. To think that he was about to get another dose of it was beyond horrifying.

"No, please, I can't do it again," Estel pleaded weakly from his position against the wall. "I can't," he cried out brokenly. He just couldn't take any more of the torture, it was too much for his broken body.

"Oh but you can my little urchin and you will," Gorothdil said while uncorking the bag which Legolas knew to be the poison.

"Gorothdil, don't do this. Estel has done nothing to you. He can't handle another dose of the poison so soon," Legolas pleaded with the insane elf though he knew that it was no use.

"No can do, my good little princeling. Never fear though, as soon as I am through with the creature here, it will be your turn," Gorothdil said as he backhanded Legolas who had gotten up and tried to reach Estel before Gorothdil did.

Elrohir watched as Legolas was rocked back from the force of the blow and had to force himself not to do something rash. Thankfully, Legolas only seemed stunned and made his way back over to Elrohir and only because the yrch were watching his every move. They were just waiting for the elf to do something foolish so that could set themselves upon him.

Gorothdil hissed at Legolas and Elrohir as he forcefully opened Estel's mouth and poured the foul concoction down his throat, daring them to protest. When they didn't, he smiled and gently patted Estel's cheek, further enraging the two captive elves.

"Now, let the fun begin once more," Gorothdil said gleefully.

Translations:

Ada: Dad/daddy

Tithen gwador: Little brother

Tithen pen: Little one

Mellon nin: My friend

A/N 2: Hehe, was that a mean place to stop? Ducks rotten fruit, vegetables, and numerous dirty socks. Hmmm, guess so. Ducks swords and runs in the direction of the nearest shelter. Tata for now!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there everyone! Sorry about the delay but real life got in the way, again, as did this site, again. Sighs. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, I loved them all! A huge thank you to my beta enb2004 who has some fab HP stories that are must reads. As promised, here is Chapter 23. Enjoy!

Elrond had galloped hard for nearly two days without any rest before he had seen any sign of the rescue party. He was relieved to see that the tracks were relatively fresh, so they could not be all that far ahead of him.

Once Elrond caught up with them he would hopefully be able to relieve himself of the anxiety he felt for his sons. He knew that twins should not yet be in danger but the dream he had had about Estel and the twins had left him chilled to the bone. The images of the nightmare that had sent him packing and into the heart of Mirkwood's wilderness still lingered far to clearly in his mind.

As he started to replay the images in his head, he immediately tried to shake them off. Within the heart of Mirkwood was not the place to be dwelling on anything other than the surroundings. Elrond knew that he had to be especially wary, not only from Mirkwood's usual terrors but from Gorothdil as well. He knew that Gorothdil would consider him quite the prize and would most likely kill him along with his sons if he was caught.

As he refocused his attention of the forest, he noticed that everything was silent. No birds were chirping, no spiders crawling through the trees, no animals foul or good at all. The forest was never this silent and it was making Elrond more than a little nervous.

"Daro," he whispered to his horse. Someone was approaching and any noise could give away his position.

It was to Elrond's heartfelt relief however when he saw that the people he had heard approaching was the rescue party that had been sent out only a few days previous. His heart sunk again though when he didn't see Elladan's twin with the rest of the party.

"Elladan! Where is Elrohir?" Elrond asked, urging his horse forward and away from the brush were they had hidden.

"Ada!" Elladan exclaimed.

"Elrond! What in the name of the Valar are you doing here!" Glorfindel exclaimed at the same time.

"Where is Elrohir!" Elrond demanded again.

"Fear not Ada, he is safe and is watching over Estel and Legolas while I rode back to tell the others that we had found Gorothdil's camp," Elladan said.

Elrond's heart sank. "You mean that they have not been rescued yet?"

"I'm afraid not Elrond," Thranduil said sadly. "They are still in that mad elf's clutches."

Elrond frowned grimly. "Then we must reach them soon, very soon. I fear that Elrohir has been captured as well."

"What!" Celeborn exclaimed in dismay.

"That is why I came looking for you. I believe that you will need my healing abilities long before we reach the palace," Elrond said.

Thranduil paled as did Elladan. Just the thought of what condition Estel, Legolas, and Elrohir could be in was horrifying to even contemplate, let alone recognize as fact. Elladan knew better than any of them the fate of his brothers and Legolas. He had seen Estel's wounds and knew that it was a very good thing that their father had shown up. Elladan prayed to the Valar that he was wrong, but his gut instinct told him that his father would be needed all too soon.

"Elladan, you said that you left Elrohir at Gorothdil's camp. Did you actually see your brother and what his condition was?" Elrond asked.

Everyone in the group winced as they exchanged remorseful glances. Elladan had told them of Estel's condition and it did not sound promising at all. The young man would be lucky to come out of this alive let alone without any serious debilitating injuries. None of them wanted to be the one to break it to Elrond just how serious Estel's wounds seemed to be.

Elrond saw their glances and winces as well as their worry. "Tell me," he said.

Elladan sighed. "It did not look good Ada. When I left Elrohir, Gorothdil was whipping Estel and didn't seem like he had any intention of stopping within the near future."

Elrond closed his eyes and tried to force himself to remain calm. He had expected for Estel to be whipped but nothing could have prepared him for the actual reality of the situation.

"It gets worse Elrond," Celeborn said quietly. If they were going to break the bad news to Elrond, they may as well do all of it at once.

Elrond looked at him and motioned for him to continue.

Celeborn took a deep breathe and unconsciously patted his horse in a nervous gesture. "Elladan has told us that Gorothdil has help."

Elrond's eyes narrowed. Only the Valar would be able to savewhomever was helping Gorothdilonce he was through with them! "Who was helping him Elladan," he hissed.

Elladan gulped and resigned himself to telling his father the bad news. "The yrch are helping him Ada."

Elrond's eyes narrowed even further as he thought of his precious Estel in the hands of the yrch as well as Gorothdil. "Then we had better hurry if that is the case," he said with a forced calm that he did not feel on the inside. "Elladan, how close are we to the camp?"

"We are getting quite close. We should probably reach it within the next hour or so, depending upon our pace," Elladan said.

"Then let us delay no longer," Thranduil said as he urged his horse into a fast gallop.

No one needed any urging and quickly took off after the King. They all had the same thoughts though. What if they were too late?

xxxxxxxxxx

Legolas and Elrohir were unable to do anything but watch Gorothdil pour the foul concoction down Estel's throat. There was nothing they could do for him until they were able to escape. Valar willing, either Elrond or Himband would have some knowledge of the poison that Gorothdil had administered. If not, well, Legolas did not even want to contemplate that scenario.

Mercifully, after Gorothdil had finished giving Estel the poison, he threw Estel back to his brother and friend. "Have fun with him my little elflings. This dose was far larger and stronger than the last," he said before he walked away.

"That son of an orc," Elrohir hissed as he gently rubbed Estel's back soothingly. "Once I get my hands on him, there will not be enough left to recognize what he was let alone who he was."

"You shall have to wait in line mellon nin," Legolas said trying to smile and not succeeding all that well. "I think that Estel deserves first dibs after all that that monster has done to him."

"I couldn't agree more," Elrohir hissed angrily. If there was anything left of Gorothdil after Estel was through of him, he and Elladan would make sure to take care of the rest. That was of course, if Thranduil and his grandfather didn't kill Gorothdil on first sight.

Estel moaned and buried his head in Elrohir's shoulder, jerking the younger twin out of his thoughts.

"Shh Estel, it will be all right," he murmured.

"No, it won't," Estel cried hoarsely. "I don't want to go through another dose of the poison Ro, not again! It's too strong," he said while crying.

Legolas and Elrohir exchanged broken hearted glances. Estel was not a person prone to crying, even when on deaths door step. To see how Gorothdil had broken Estel was heart breaking and made them all the more angry.

"Shh, with any luck tithen gwador, Elladan and grandfather will be here and will have medicine which will counteract the poison before it can affect you," Elrohir lied. It was far too much to hope for that one of the rescue party would have the specific antidote to the poison which hadn't even been identified yet.

Estel nodded however, willing to cling to any hope no matter how unlikely it may be. "I hope they get here soon," he muttered before falling to sleep's welcoming embrace.

"So do we all Estel," Legolas said as he and Elrohir laid Estel down in the most comfortable way possibly given his injuries. "So do we all."

xxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't by their sight that the rescue party knew that they were approaching Gorothdil's hidden camp. No, it was by sound. Even two miles away, they could hear screams and the babbling and disgusting excitement of the yrch. Someone was being tortured and the yrch were reveling in it.

"It could just be the yrch being their disgusting selves," Elladan offered halfheartedly.

"We must hurry," Elrond said as he increased his pace. His heart had told him what his ears could not. The screams belonged to his little Estel and he was being tortured unmercifully.

Just as they were about to start moving again though, the screams suddenly stopped, making everyone's heart leap into their throats until the screaming started anew. For a moment, they had been sure that the person who was screaming had died.

As the group increased their pace once more, they soon came upon the area where Elladan had left Elrohir. "On no," Elladan whispered when his twin didn't appear to greet them with the latest news of what was happening down in the camp.

Celeborn frowned grimly as did Elrond and Thranduil. "I had suspected this," Celeborn admitted. Elrohir is not one to sit around and wait if someone is in need, even if he is vastly outnumbered."

"That idiot! I'll kill him, then bring him back to life, and kill him again for breaking his promise to me," Elladan hissed.

"He probably had a good reason for not listening to you Elladan. You know that Elrohir doesn't break promises easily or without due consideration to the consequences," Celeborn said.

"Perhaps," Elladan said as he scowled down at the hidden camp. "I'm still going to kill him anyway."

"Worry about that later Elladan, right now, let us focus on getting your brothers and my son away from Gorothdil and the yrch," Thranduil said.

"Can any of you see them yet?" Haldir asked as he craned his neck, trying to get a glimpse of the camp.

"No, not yet... Wait! There they are!" Elladan said in a loud whisper to be heard over the loud screaming.

"Hush!" Glorfindel commanded as he saw where Elladan was looking. Gorothdil was not far from where Estel, Legolas, and Elrohir were and could very possibly hear them if they were too loud, even with Estel screaming.

"I can not see them from where I am," Elrond whispered. "What is their condition?"

"It is not good at all mellon nin. Estel seems to be caught in the grips of some sort of nightmare," Glorfindel whispered softly as he watched the young man buck and scream again.

"What of Legolas and Elrohir!" Thranduil exclaimed.

Elladan peered over the edge once more taking in everyone's condition. "They appear to be all right save for a few bumps, bruises, and scratches. There doesn't seem to be any serious injuries thank the Valar."

"Where is Gorothdil and the yrch?" Elrond asked as Elladan and Glorfindel were still blocking his view of the camp.

"They are rather close to Estel and they seem to be watching his nightmare with great pleasure, particularly Gorothdil,"Elladan said, knowing what was coming next. He was not disappointed.

"Then what are we waiting for," the father in Elrond hissed. "Let us go down there and end this once and for all."

"I agree," Thranduil stated vehemently.

"Elrond, Thranduil, you are not thinking clearly. We are but six elves against one other elf and an army of yrch. We do not stand a chance right now. All we would succeed in doing would be to captured and tortured alongside Estel and the others," Celeborn said reasonably.

Elrond and Thranduil visibly deflated as they recognized Celeborn's words as the truth. "Then what are we to do?" Elrond asked.

Haldir and Glorfindel smiled grimly, both having the same thoughts. "We shall wait until nightfall milord's, when we can wreak the most havoc with the least amount of danger to ourselves and the others," Haldir said.

"It is a good plan," Glorfindel said. "We shall have the advantage of knowing their positions ahead of time so we'll be able to shoot, despite the fact that it will be dark."

"It's settled then. How long until sunset?" Elrond asked.

"Not much longer Elrond. In about one and a half hours," Thranduil said.

"Good, we shall wait for the sun to set. With any luck, Gorothdil will do no further harm to our children," Elrond said as he settled himself down to wait.

Luck however was not on their side however, for even as they planned their strategy to rescue Estel, Elrohir, and Legolas, Gorothdil was making plans of his. Plans, that could ruin everything that the rescue party had planned.

Translations:

Ada: Dad/daddy

Ion nin: My son

Mellon nin: My friend

Tithen gwador: Little brother

Daro: Stop


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

**A/N: Thank goodness! Oh good lord, I am soo soo sorry for the long wait but ever since the site did that whole change over thingy, I wasn't able to post because for some reason, it wouldn't except my uploads! Arrrggg! Well, the good news is I've finally managed to get around that not so little problem so hopefully, the updates will be more regular. Thank you all so much for your reviews and continous support, it means so much to me! A huge thank you to my ever patient beta enb2004 who has some of the best Harry Potter stories around! Hehe, I know a lot of you have been looking forward to this chapter so I am proud to present Chapter 24. Enjoy!**

Gorothdil and the rescue party weren't the only ones who were making plans that night. Elrohir and Legolas were desperately trying to come up with an escape plan and quickly after having witnessed the torturous poison that had been inflicted upon Estel.

Estel had screamed and bucked for what seemed like hours. Neither was sure if it was from the nightmares the poison induced or from the pain the poison caused, or both.

"Legolas, was it this severe last time?" Elrohir whispered quietly, not wanting to draw the attention of the orcs and the ever watchful Gorothdil.

"No, but the last dose was only on the tip of the arrow that pierced his collar bone. This was far more," Legolas said.

"We need to get out of here tonight. Estel can't take any more of this and frankly, neither can I. Seeing him being tortured like this and not being able to do anything to help him is tearing me apart," Elrohir said.

"It is the same with me but we must remain strong for Estel," Legolas said firmly. "He would not have us give up hope no matter how dire the circumstance."

Elrohir grinned a little at this. "True, he is very stubborn like that. He gets that from father of course."

"Of course," Legolas said grinning, knowing full well that Estel probably got his stubbornness from everyone around him, save himself of course. "Do you have any ideas on how we are to escape without being noticed?" Legolas asked.

Elrohir grimaced. "Not yet but I'm working on it. The only thing that I can think of right now is for one of us to cause a distraction."

"That is not an option Elrohir," Legolas said crossing his arms defiantly. "We need to stick together and we will both be needed to help Estel."

"I know, which is why I said I'm working on a plan. Don't worry, between the two of us, we'll think of something," Elrohir said trying to be reassuring.

Legolas sighed and looked up at the setting sun. "What we need is a large miracle."

"Aye, I couldn't agree more," Elrohir said, his eyes staring at something in the distance that only he could see. "And I do believe that one just arrived," he said.

Legolas's head snapped up in the direction Elrohir was looking. Sure enough, there was his father, Glorfindel, Elladan, Haldir, Celeborn, and oh Valar help them, Elrond himself. It didn't seem that they were aware that the captives had seen them.

"This could work perfectly mellon nin," Elrohir whispered. "They will be the distraction we need, they just don't know it yet."

"Perfect! Are you insane Elrohir or do your eyes deceive you? Did you somehow manage to miss that your father is up there with the rest of the rescue party!" Legolas said.

"Yes I did notice that little fact Legolas and trust me, it will work splendidly," Elrohir said.

"Forgive me for doubting you mellon nin, but my father and yours together spells disaster so clearly that I am surprised it is not written in huge flaming letters above their heads!" Legolas whispered.

"Which is precisely why it will work," Elrohir said calmly.

"Elrohir, I love you as a brother but you are truly insane. When they see our condition, which they probably already have by the way, they'll come running down without any thought to their own safety!"

"Which is precisely what I am counting on," Elrohir said smoothly. "With them running around, the orcs and, Valar willing, Gorothdil, will be distracted enough so that we can grab Estel and escape."

"Valar willing indeed," Legolas grumbled. He didn't like it but what other choice did they have? A distraction was precisely what they needed and Elrond and Thranduil would certainly provide one.

"This is going to need very careful timing. I just hope our fathers can quell their rage until the sun has set completely and darkness is falling," Elrohir said.

Legolas scowled at him as he gently stroked Estel's hair soothingly. "Thank you for that lovely reassurance Elrohir. Need I remind you what the odds are of our fathers containing their rage until evening has truly fallen?"

Elrohir made a face but couldn't help but agree with Legolas silently. Knowing their fathers, it would only be a matter of minutes, if not less. His and Legolas's fears were proven all to true not moments later when the war cries of Lorien, Imladris, and Mirkwood echoed together.

Legolas sighed as he watched the small party of elves charged the suddenly very awake yrch and Gorothdil. "Valar save us," he muttered as all hell broke loose around them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the hour and a half it took for the sun to begin setting, Elrond and Thranduil were willing to bet a millennium had passed. The last reserves on their patience had long ago worn off and they were all but ready to take on the camp single handedly. Celeborn too was becoming fiercely impatient but Thranduil and Elrond knew that he would not move until the exact moment in time that they had planned on.

To say that Celeborn's plan didn't sit quite right with them was a severe understatement. They couldn't afford to wait any longer, despite the fact that the sun hadn't even fully set. Elrond looked at Thranduil who nodded in return. As one, they drew their swords and voiced the war cry of Imladris and Mirkwood, with Lothlorien's only seconds behind them.

The orcs and Gorothdil looked up with shock, not expecting this kind of open assault with so few numbers. Their shock allowed the rescue party a few precious moments to slaughter some stunned orcs before they and Gorothdil regained their bearings and charged to attack them.

Arrows flew all around them as they ducked and parried the orcs scimitars and Gorothdil's sheath.

"Go deal with Gorothdil," Glorfindel said to Elrond, as he held off three attacking orcs. "We shall deal with these scum bags."

Elrond nodded and fought his way across the camp. Their numbers were few but what they lacked in numbers, they more than made up for it in their ferocity and desire to reach Estel, Legolas, and Elrohir before any more harm could come to them.

"Ah Elrond, I had hoped that you would come but I did not think you would be suicidal enough to actually go through with it," Gorothdil said as he spotted the approaching Elf Lord with his sword drawn.

Elrond glared at Gorothdil, all the while searching for sights of his sons and Legolas. In the mass confusion of their unexpected attack, he had lost them in the crowd. "Did you truly believe that I would not come and end this once and for all? You have harmed my sons Gorothdil, that alone is enough to ensure my coming after you. But you have done far more than simply harming them. I heard Estel's screams long before we reached camps and I will tell you right now, you shall not escape punishment for your crimes once again!"

"Tisk, tisk, one would actually think that you love that little urchin of a creature that you call a son. Perhaps you do, who knows? All I know that he is human and as such, is not worthy of the eldar's love and affection," Gorothdil said drawing his sword.

"Give up now Gorothdil and I just may not kill you," Elrond said as he readied his sword.

"Why Elrond, I do believe you are mistaken. You are a healer Peredhil, not a warrior. If you do not out down your sword and surrender, it shall be you who will be killed, not I," Gorothdil said.

"It is true that I am a healer Gorothdil, but you forget one thing," Elrond said assuming an attacking position.

"Oh? And what is that?" Gorothdil said sounding bored as he lazily copied his opponents move.

"I fought in the Last Alliance and I have not forgotten any of the skills that I utilized in that battle."

Gorothdil's smirk faded and turned grim. "I had hoped that you would be reasonable and that I would have to kill you. It seems however that hope was misplace and so be it," he said before lashing out at Elrond, his sword headed right for Elrond's heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elrohir and Legolas watched with amazement and horror as their rescue party suddenly charged down the mountain at the stunned yrchs and Gorothdil. Arrows suddenly flew through the air as the stunned yrchs finally got their bearings and began to attack the small number of elves.

"Get down!" Elrohir shouted as he ducked numerous arrows that were headed their way. Legolas cursed and flung himself down, covering Estel's body with his own and offering what little protection he could.

"We need to get to some kind of shelter," Legolas yelled over sounds of battle.

"I agree," Elrohir said breathlessly as he ducked another stray arrow. "We are far to vulnerable out here."

They slowly crept to one of the caves where they would be able to evade most of the arrows. They were nearly there when Elrohir's attention was suddenly caught by something.

"Elrohir! Come, we must get to the cave now!" Legolas shouted as he dragged Estel into the cave.

Elrohir didn't move however. His focus was riveted on the sight of his father and Gorothdil circling each other, swords in hand, as they bantered back and forth.

It was due to his focus on his father and Gorothdil that he didn't see the stray arrow that was headed directly for him. Legolas however did. With a curse, he launched himself into Elrohir, throwing him out the way and putting himself in the path of the arrow.

Although Legolas had been fast enough to get Elrohir out the way, he wasn't able to get out of the arrows path himself completely. Before he had even realized what had happened, the arrow had imbedded itself only a few inches away from his heart.

As Legolas looked down at the arrow in his chest in shock, he distantly heard Elrohir call his name desperately before the world around him went dark and he felt nor heard anything at all.

Translations:

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Ion nin: My son

Mellon nin: My friend

A/N 2: Heh heh, would that be another evil cliffie? Ducks various knives, daggers, and other assorted sharp and pointy objects. Just remember, you can't kill me because who would finish the story? You all want to know what happens, don't you? Of course you do, so, that means you can't kill me. MWWWAHHH! Ta!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Okay, I am so sorry that it has been a while since I've updated but my life has been really busy lately and there are a lot of other things going on that I've had to give my full attention. I promise you, I will continue to update, just not particulary fast is all. I am so sorry but right now, my family needs me more. Anyway, enough with this maudlin stuff and on to other, better things. Thank you all so much for your reviews! I can hardly believe the responses I've gotten to this story and it's not over yet folks! As promised, here is Chapter 25. Enjoy!

Elrond easily deflected the blow that was aimed for his heart. He may not have been in an actual battle for many years, but that did not means his skills were any less sharp than they had used to be. Glorfindel had seen to that by ensuring that he practiced whenever the chance arose so that his skills wouldn't become lax.

Gorothdil scowled as Elrond deflected the blow. "So, you are more of a warrior than you let on," he said circling and slashing at Elrond.

"I told you Gorothdil, I was in the Last Alliance and I have not forgotten my skills with a blade," Elrond said not allowing Gorothdil's moves to intimidate him.

"So it would seem," Gorothdil growled striking an upper cut that had Elrond not ducked under, his head would have been on the ground.

"Yet you still take me for an amateur," Elrond said trying to ignore the sounds of the heated battle that were going on around them. Vaguely, he thought he heard Elrohir and Legolas shouting but he couldn't be certain as he continued to parry Gorothdil's blows. He could only pray that they would be all right.

"LEGOLAS!" someone shouted causing both Elrond and Gorothdil to falter for a moment and look to see who had yelled. Elrond paled at the sight he beheld. There was Legolas on the ground with an arrow imbedded in his chest, looking deathly still.

Elrond was reminded, however, that he had other problems to deal with at the moment when Gorothdil used Elrond's distraction to his advantage and cut deeply into Elrond's arm.

Grimacing but not allowing the pain to overcome him, Elrond continued to block Gorothdil's blows. Thankfully, Gorothdil's blows were slowly becoming weaker the longer they fought. Gorothdil was not used to long combat and had not been conserving his energy.

Elrond however excelled at long term combat and had been saving his energy from the start of their deadly duel. The more they fought, the weaker and slower Gorothdil was becoming giving Elrond a distinctive edge. All he had to do was bide his time and strike Gorothdil in a moment of vulnerability.

He hoped that moment would come soon because from what he had seen, Legolas was in serious need of medical attention and Valar only knew what condition Estel would be in. Elrond had to end this, and end it quickly, for everyone's sakes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"LEGOLAS!" Elrohir cried out in dismay as Legolas fell to the ground with an arrow sticking out of his chest.

Taking in the battle, he saw that the only relatively safe place to take Legolas was where he already was, in the cave alongside Estel.

Carefully, he picked up Legolas, mindful of the arrow and took him into the cave. This was not good at all. He couldn't leave them to quickly grab a medical pack as neither was conscious. Even if one was, neither were any condition to protect themselves, let alone anyone else. It was a no win situation.

"Ro?" a groggy and pain filled voice said suddenly.

Elrohir whirled around and saw that Estel was attempting to sit up, his eyes glazed over with fever and pain.

"Estel! Easy, easy tithen gwador. You are very seriously injured and moving about is only going to make things even worse," Elrohir cautioned forcing Estel to lay back down.

"Legolas?" Estel questioned half conscious and not all that lucidly.

Elrohir hesitated knowing that if Estel knew Legolas's true condition, no amount of effort on his part would keep his brother from trying to tend to Legolas. At the same time though, he didn't want to lie to his brother. Sighing, he settled for a compromise.

"He is right next to you Estel. He was wounded and is unconscious but he is going to be just fine," Elrohir said hoping that Estel was muddled enough from his own injuries not to guess that he was hiding something.

His attempt seemed to have been successful though when Estel didn't question it any further.

"Oh, that's good," Estel mumbled.

Elrohir's heart plummeted at Estel's statement. That proved just how seriously injured his brother was.

"Ok Estel, why don't you close your eyes and try to go to sleep," Elrohir said trying desperately to keep his anxiety out of his voice. Estel had come close to death before but never could Elrohir recall a time when he was a close as he was now. Estel seemed to be literally knocking on Mandos doorstep with one foot already in.

"Can't," Estel said as though he were a child again.

"Why not Estel?" Elrohir said trying to ignore the sounds of battle around them and Legolas's raspy breathing. Legolas was also knocking on Mandos doorstep right along side Estel it seemed.

"I can hear swords," Estel replied.

"Oh Valar," Elrohir said looking around. In his concern for his brother and friend he hadn't noticed that the battle had crept even closer to where they were hiding.

"Estel, I want you to listen very carefully to me. Should anything happen to me, I want you to stay here, no matter what. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yeah," Estel said dully.

Elrhoir swore viciously several times under his breath. This was not good, not good at all. He needed help but there was no way to get some one's attention without entering the battle. That would mean leaving Estel and Legolas unprotected though which he just could not do. Essentially, he was right back where he had started from.

Without warning, Estel started to sit up again, and to Elrohir's shock and dismay, stood up.

"Estel! What are you doing!" Elrohir hissed trying to drag the resisting human back down before the orcs, or worse yet, Gorothdil could see him.

"Helping," he replied simply before running out of the cave far faster than should have been possible given his condition.

For a moment, Elrohir gaped in shock at Estel's quickly retreating form before shaking away his shock. Cursing in several different languages, he prayed that someone noticed that Estel had entered the fray and would give him a weapon. When Estel was better and in his right mind, he was going to kill him, revive him, and then kill him again for scaring him half to death. Providing that they survived the next few minutes that was, which was beginning to look highly unlikely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

King Thranduil of Mirkwood was no stranger to battles, particularly against Sauron's dark forces, and there was very little that could take his mind of a battle while he was in the midst of one. As with any other thing though, there were exceptions to this.

So far in this battle, he had been distracted once and it had cost him. He had heard Elrohir scream his sons name and, naturally, he turned around to see Legolas go down with an arrow in his chest.

For that moment, Thranduil's heart had nearly stopped and time slowed down. Unfortunately, time did not slow down for the yrch who used the distraction to their advantage and managing to stab Thranduil in the thigh.

The pain had brought him back to reality and he chastised himself for losing concentration as he slaughtered the orc that had stabbed him. He was scared to death for Legolas but he could not allow that fear to cloud his judgment or he could get himself killed and what use would he be to Legolas dead?

Thranduil continued to slay the yrch around him as Elrond fought Gorothdil. It wasn't very long after that Thranduil lost concentration for a second time in a row when Estel suddenly appeared right in the middle of the fray, weaponless.

"By the Valar! Estel! Get the hell out of here!" Thranduil exclaimed as he watched the obviously delirious young man walk towards him. Estel either didn't hear him or understand him, or was ignoring him for he continued to head right for Thranduil.

"Dear Valar," Thranduil whispered as he lunged over the yrch that were directly in his path to Estel. "Estel! Where is your weapon!" he asked desperately as he forced the young man behind him.

"Don't have one," Estel said simply, reminding Thranduil very much of the young child he had come to love upon first sight.

Thranduil cursed and hurriedly drew his extra knife from his boot and handed it to Estel. "Estel, go back to the cave with Legolas and Elrohir," he ordered sternly hoping that his tone of voice would get through to the young man.

It was not to be however. Estel was far beyond understanding nearly everything except that his family was in danger and that he needed to help. "I need to help," Estel said as he walked away from the King, slashing at anything that moved in his direction.

Cursing once again, Thranduil quickly grabbed Estel and hastily felt his forehead with one hand while keeping the yrch away with the other. He wasn't a healer but even he could tell that Estel's fever was dangerously high.

Estel broke away from Thranduil's grasp though rather quickly and slipped back into the fray. "Estel! No!" Thranduil yelled in panic seeing that Estel was headed directly for Elrond and Gorothdil. "Glorfindel, stop him!" he yelled helplessly as more yrch came his way leaving him unable to help Estel.

At Thranduil's yell, both Elladan and Glorfindel looked up in confusion. "Stop who?" Elladan panted as he defended Glorfindel's back as the blonde advisor frantically searched for whom Thranduil was referring to.

"Glorfindel, Elladan! Stop Estel! He's headed right for Gorothdil and Elrond!" Thranduil yelled over the mayhem seeing that Elladan and Glorfindel couldn't see what he was talking about.

Both Glorfindel and Elladan's eyes widened in panic as they started to search frantically for Estel in the sea of yrch. "There!" Elladan shouted as he spotted Estel battling a very large, very ugly orc.

Together, Elladan and Glorfindel increased their pace as they tried to get across to Estel, slaying any orc that dared to come near them. "Estel, duck!" Glorfindel shouted out in warning as another orc came up from behind Estel out of nowhere.

Estel heard them but his reflexes were off kilter from his injuries and fever and he wasn't quite fast enough. The yrch missed Estel's stomach only by inches and instead, impaled it's dagger right through Estel's side, thankfully missed the major organs.

Elladan and Glorfindel watched in horror as Estel faltered and fell to the ground at the yrch feet. Hurrying forward, Glorfindel slew the yrch while Elladan fell to his knees besides his little brother.

"Come on Estel, don't do this to me," Elladan begged trying to rouse Estel while putting pressure on the stab wound.

"Can you remove the dagger?" Glorfindel panted as he slew the orcs that were trying to converge around them. He was starting to tire but by the Valar, he would not falter now, not when Estel, Legolas and Elrond so desperately needed him.

"No, not here. He would lose far to much blood, something he can not afford in his current condition. He has multiple other injuries as well, many that are days old!" Elladan exclaimed as he turned away from Estel for one second to answer Glorfindel's question.

"Not good," Glorfindel muttered as he continued to slay their enemies. "Not good at all."

Elladan started to nod in agreement when he realized that Glorfindel wasn't talking about Estel's injuries. Turning around to see what Glorfindel was watching, he saw to his horror his father dancing in a deadly duel with Gorothdil.

As alarming as that was, it wasn't what had him horrified and afraid beyond belief. What alarmed and terrified him was that where Estel had been not five seconds ago, he was not there now. Instead, his little brother, his very seriously injured little brother, had just entered the battle with Gorothdil and their father with only one little dagger and his bare hands.

Translations:

Ada: Dad

Tithen gwador: Little brother

Tithen pen: Little one

Mellon nin: My friend

A/N: Hehe, was that evil to? Hmmm, I'm guessing I should run now judging by the rotten tomatoes and very sharp looking knives. Hehe, tata for now!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hi there everybody. First off, I want to thank everybody for their patience with me this past month. Since my grandmothers passing in August, things have been kind of hard and I didn't really write all that much. But now I do think I am getting back into the swing of things. Writing helps me but it is a slow process, so please, bear with me. Anyway, thank you all so much for your reviews. I can not believe that I have 310 reviews! I love you all! A huge thank you goes to my beta enb2004 who has been ever patient with me, thank you so much girl! As promised, here is Chapter 26, oh and, please don't kill me!

As Estel headed for his father and Gorothdil, he was hardly aware of what he was doing save for the fact that he needed to get to his father before Gorothdil could hurt him. He couldn't allow Elrond to be hurt because of him.

Vaguely, he felt an ache in his side from where the dagger had imbedded itself, but he hardly realized it. Estel's complete focus was on dodging, killing, and avoiding the yrch that were in his path to his father, anything else was ignored, including the calls for him to stop.

After what seemed like an eternity to the young man, he had finally reached his father and Gorothdil. Neither elf saw him as they were far to busy dodging and parrying the other. One blink of an eye could disrupt the deadly dance they were engaged in which neither was willing to do.

As such, it was that Estel saw something niether his father nor Gorothdil did. They had not realized it, but their deadly dance had taken them all the way to the edge of the cliff they were standing on.

"Ada!" Estel cried out in warning as he saw Gorothdil push his father dangerously close to the edge.

Both Elrond and Gorothdil looked up in surprise as Estel stumbled toward them. "Estel! Get back," Elrond warned turning so that he could block Estel from Gorothdil.

"The edge Ada!" Estel cried out again.

For a moment, both opponents looked down and realized how dangerously close they were to the precipice. "Why thank you for pointing that out to me my little urchin," Gorothdil sneered. "And I know just what to do with the edge."

Elrond practically snarled as he parried another blow by Gorothdil's sword, all the while keeping Estel behind him. "Estel, get out of here before you get hurt!"

"Too late for that oh wise Peredhil, he's already badly injured aren't you my urchin?" Gorothdil purred.

Elrond winced but didn't turn to look at Estel knowing that was exactly the opening Gorothdil was looking for. "I don't think so Gorothdil," he said coldly as he increased his attack. He had to end this, and now.

Gorothdil was taken aback by Elrond's renewed ferocity and stumbled, losing his sword in the process. Quickly, Elrond pinned Gorothdil and pointed his sword at Gorothdil's neck.

"Enough, you have lost Gorothdil. Let us end this madness while we still can," Elrond said.

Gorothdil narrowed his eyes and smirked up at the ancient elf lord. "I couldn't agree more," he said before throwing himself forward, a previously hidden dagger in hand ready to stab Elrond.

Estel had foreseen the danger and before Gorothdil could hope to react, had thrown himself onto his father and took the dagger in his shoulder. As a result, Gorothdil was unable to change his course of direction and impaled himself on Elrond's sword.

Elrond looked on in shock as both Gorothdil and Estel collapsed to the ground in front of his feet. "And so it ends," Gorothdil gurgled as blood spilled from his mouth. Before anyone could react, he shakily stood up and threw himself off the edge of the cliff.

The yrchs sensing their defeat, quickly took off now that their master was dead and would be unable to protect them. The elves didn't pursue them and quickly headed for Elrond, Elrohir, and Legolas.

Hastily, Elrond dropped his sword and knelt down next to Estel, forgetting all about Gorothdil for the moment. "Estel! Ion nin, care you hear me?" he asked as he took in all of Estel's various injuries.

"Ada?" Estel asked, tears in his eyes from the pain.

"Shh, you're going to be all right, just stay still," Elrond said with tears in his own eyes. "Glorfindel, go and get Legolas and bring him over here," he whispered not wanting to alert Estel to the fact that his friend was severely injured.

Glorfindel nodded and quickly went to retrieve Legolas, Elrohir, and Thranduil who has somehow already made it over to the little cave.

"How is he Ada?" Elladan asked worriedly. His father almost never cried and to see him do so now was extremely worrying to say the least.

"Not good, not good at all Elladan," Elrond said testing the two daggers imbedded within Estel. "Those are going to have to come out," he muttered more to himself than to Elladan.

"Here Ada?" Elladan questioned.

Elrond sighed and turned his worried blue eyes onto his eldest son. "I'm not sure yet," he murmured. "There are so many injuries and a fever as well. I'm not sure if it would be wise to pull the daggers out or not. He's already lost too much blood but then again, we can't risk an infection either."

"He's... he's not going to die is he?" Elladan asked, his face paling at the thought.

"It is a possibility but not while I still have strength in my body. Do you hear that Estel? I'm not going to let you get that easily ion nin," Elrond said sternly.

Estel nodded almost imperceptibly and closed his eyes in pain. "No, no tithen gwador, don't you dare close your eyes," Elladan threatened. "Besides, don't you want to see Elrohir and Legolas? Thranduil and Glorfy are bringing them over right now."

"We're right here actually," Legolas said weakly.

Elrond raised an eyebrow at Legolas, surprised that he had regained consciousness so quickly and seeing that the arrow was still embedding within his chest. "Legolas, sit down before you fall down and let Elladan treat that arrow wound," he ordered.

Legolas grimaced but did as Elrond said knowing that he would indeed fall down soon if he didn't sit. "How is Estel?" he asked.

"In very poor condition, far worse than you, as hard as that may be to believe," Elrond said with a scowl.

"Elrohir, are you all right?" Elladan asked as he began to examine Legolas.

"I'm fine, just a little bruised and scratched. Nothing serious," he said.

"Uh huh, I'll believe that when I see it," Thranduil murmured to Glorfindel.

"I heard that," Elrohir complained.

"Shh! All of you!" Elrond said in a harsh voice suddenly.

Everyone stopped and stared as Elrond bent down over Estel and listened to his chest.

"Ada!" Elrohir exclaimed worriedly.

Elrond paid him no mind though and turned to Legolas. "Legolas, did Gorothdil beat him?"

Legolas looked ill for a moment before answering. "Yes, several times," he whispered.

Gently, Thranduil held his son close to him as the tears started to come. He couldn't begin to imagine the horrors Legolas had been forced to witness while Gorothdil tortured Estel.

"Mellon nin, what is it?" Glorfindel asked after a tense silence.

"I fear that one of Estel's many broken ribs is putting to much pressure on his right lung. You can hear him wheeze with every breathe he takes. If the rib isn't set now, it could puncture the lung," Elrond said trying to remain impassive unsuccessfully.

Everyone paled at the thought. "You're going to set it here?" Elrohir asked in a strained voice.

"I don't have much of a choice Elrohir," Elrond said sadly. "Until that rib is stabilized, it is to risky to move him. If the rib punctures the lung, I am positive that will be the final straw and we will lose your brother."

No one said anything after that. What was there to say to something like that? Nothing.

Taking a deep breath, Elrond turned to the elves that surrounded him. "All right, this is what we're gong to do. "Celeborn, Glorfindel, you will assist me with Estel. Elladan, Thranduil, and Elrohir, you are going to help Legolas. Legolas, you are going to sit there and let them treat you without any protest or so help me, I'll allow them to drug you so heavily you won't wake up until the next century."

"Ada, what about the daggers though?" Elladan questioned.

Elrond sighed and looked at the two daggers still within his youngest. "They will have to be removed first. Estel? Are you still with us ion nin?" he asked gently.

"Yes Ada, I'm here," Estel murmured. "Are we home yet?" he questioned.

"He was delirious earlier," Elrohir whispered when Elrond raised an eyebrow in surprise at Estel's question. "It's from the poison or fever, I'm not sure which, or it could be both," he admitted.

"Poison!" Elrond yelped.

"Aye, Gorothdil gave him some sort of concoction that caused violent nightmares, severe hallucinations and delirium," Legolas said weakly. The arrow in his chest was really beginning to bother him.

Elrond frowned. Poison was yet another complication that Estel did not need and it would make everything all the more tricky. "There is nothing that can be done about it right now. Those daggers need to come out and that rib needs to be set and restrained before it does any harm. Valar willing, the poison won't affect him to badly."

"All right, Celeborn, Thranduil, you're going to have hold him down for me while I remove the dagger from his side. He will probably move around quite a bit and may pass out, which is probably for the best given his condition," Elrond whispered not wanting to make Estel nervous and tense.

Once Thranduil and Celeborn had a good grip, Elrond grabbed the dagger and in one short and swift movement, pulled it out of Estel's side. Estel arched and screamed in agony before going limp underneath Elrond.

Hastily, Glorfindel checked Estel's pulse while Elrond frantically tried to stop the bleeding coming from where the dagger had been. "He's alive," Glorfindel said shortly. Truly, Estel was only just alive. How he had survived so far was a mystery to him and one that he was eternally grateful for.

After staunching the flow of blood and quickly suturing the wound, Elrond removed the dagger from Estel's shoulder which thankfully didn't require much treatment other than a bandage.

"All right, this is where I am going to truly need your help," Elrond said addressing Celeborn and Glorfindel. "I need you to make sure that the wound remains completely clean while I set the rib. We can not risk infection on top of everything else. Thranduil, Elladan, help Legolas."

Everyone nodded and prepared to go about their separate tasks. Taking a deep breath, Elrond began the procedure all the while knowing that Estel's life was hanging on the edge of a knife and was dangerously close to falling off that edge. With another deep breath, he began.

Translations:

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Ion nin: My son

Mellon nin: My friend

Tithen gwador: Little brother

A/N 2: Hehe, don't kill me please! Ducks behind nearest sturdy object. Hehe, next update will be soon! Hopefully. Tata for now!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there everyone, I am so sorry for the lack of updates but my laptop literally died on me and I lost all of my files including this story! WHHAAAA! Thank goodness, I was able to get my old computer to work for the five seconds I needed to transfer the files to my brand new computer, which cost a bloody fortune I'll have you know. So, here we are, back again and hopefully with this new and improved laptop, updates will be far more regular. Then again, one nevers knows. Ahhh, the life of a college student and part time worker. Anyway, thank you all so much for your reviews, I love you all! A huge thank you to my beta enb2004 who has been ever so patient and understanding. As promised, here is Chapter 27! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Elrond began to cut into Estel, Celeborn and Glorfindel tightened their hold on Estel, expecting him to arch or at least move due to the pain despite the fact he was unconscious. To their surprise and dismay, Estel didn't even twitch.

Elrond, of course, had noticed this but didn't say anything as he continued with the surgery. From the corner of his eye, he could see the twins and Thranduil giving Legolas some medicine to put him to sleep so they could remove the arrow from his chest. Seeing that they had everything under control, Elrond returned his full attention back to Estel.

With the incision now fully made, Elrond reluctantly put his hand into his sons chest and felt the rib that was dangerously close to Estel's lung. These were not ideal conditions for surgery but there was truly nothing he could do about it save to get it over and done with as fast as possible.

With a quick movement, he snapped the rib back into place and quickly withdrew to close the incision. They would have to keep a close eye on it to make sure that it didn't become infected and then there was also the poison to reckon with.

"Were you able to fix it Elrond?" Thranduil asked concerned.

"Aye, but we will not be able to bandage it for a bit. The pressure would be too much," Elrond said wearily. "Elladan, Elrohir, how is Legolas?" he asked.

"He should be fine thankfully. The arrow miraculously didn't get lodged all that hard in his body and missed his heart, although not by much," Elrohir said.

"It looked to be far worse than it appeared," Elladan added with much relief. Too many times had he seen the youngest Prince of Mirkwood hovering near death and he was all to glad that this had not been one of those times. Now if only Estel weren't hanging at Mandos' door, everything would be all right.

"Elrond," Glorfindel said looking around worriedly. "I think that we should move to a more secure location. Other orcs will have camped here before and I would rather not run into any more this night."

"Neither would I mellon nin, but I do not see that we have much of a choice in the matter. Neither Estel or Legolas are in any condition to be moved just yet. No, we will have to stay here for the night," Elrond said reluctantly.

"Wonderful," Thranduil said dryly. "When will be able to move them?" he asked.

"We shouldn't move them for a least another few days but considering the circumstances, I would say tomorrow. Just being in this area would be detrimental to their recovery, particularly Estel's, "Elrond said.

"Very well then. Elrond, go and take some rest, you as well Thranduil. I will look after the young ones and for Valar sakes, take care of those injuries!" Celeborn exclaimed noticing for the first time the blood on both Elrond and Thranduil.

"Tis but a scratch," Elrond and Thranduil said together to everyone's amusement.

"Sure Ada," the twins chorused.

Elrond glared at them but couldn't really say anything as they were right. If he didn't tend to his own hurts, he would never hear the end of it. "Very well, but keep a careful watch over your brother and the Prince. Both are in fragile states right now," he said as a precaution only. He was very much aware that his sons knew how precarious their situation at the moment was but his overprotective nature was kicking in.

"We will Ada," Elladan said as he gently sat down next to his brother and Legolas. "No harm will come to them, I swear it," Elrohir said.

"Go on Elrond, they'll be fine for the few minutes you are gone," Celeborn said gently. He knew how this had to be tearing Elrond's heart apart for his own felt like it had been shredded and chewed to pieces and then spat out.

Elrond sighed but nodded. "I'll be right back," he said grabbing Thranduil's arm before he could protest.

Celeborn and Glorfindel looked at one another before sighing in unison and shaking their heads in disbelief. "Stubborn," Glorfindel muttered.

"Yes, just like their sons," Celeborn said looking at Elrohir who was obviously past the point of exhaustion. While no serious harm had come to the elfling, he had still been a captive and had been forced to watch his brother and best friend be brutalized right in front of him.

"I'll prepare some of Elrond's infamous tea," Glorfindel said in a whisper. "It will at the very least allow him to rest."

Celeborn nodded in agreement. "Elladan," he said softly.

Elladan looked up and went over to his grandfather when he beckoned him over. "What is it Grandfather?" he asked curiously and a tad bit impatiently. He wanted to go back and sit with his little brother in case he woke up, as unlikely as it seemed.

"Here, give this tea to Elrohir," Glorfindel said passing the tea into Elladan's hand. "It will make sure he gets some of the rest he so desperately needs."

"And here is a second cup for you without the herbs so that he doesn't become suspicious," Celeborn added.

Elladan looked vaguely impressed but didn't comment on it. "Here Elrohir," he said walking back towards his twin and Estel.

"What's that?" Elrohir said looking at the tea.

"Just some nice hot tea Glorfindel and Grandfather made us," Elladan said taking a sip of his own tea.

"Oh good," Elrohir said wearily. "I am very thirsty," he said before gulping the tea down in one go.

Elladan rolled his eyes as Elrohir swallowed. He swore that his twin was the only person he knew who could swallow hot tea in one go without burning himself. The tea worked quickly, however, as Elrohir started to blink drowsily and wavered where he sat. "Go lie down Ro, everything is going to be okay," Elladan said helping his brother to lie down before he fell down.

"Estel," Ro murmured worriedly as the tea took effect.

"Estel will be fine Ro, I promise," Elladan said ignoring the fierce ache of misery in his heart when he thought of his injured brother who was lying all too close to Mandos' Hall for comfort.

Elrohir nodded before finally succumbing to sleep.

"You know, you should probably get some sleep yourself Elladan," Celeborn said gently.

Elladan sighed and rubbed his face wearily. "Perhaps I should, but I can not leave Estel, Legolas, and Elrohir alone. I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway with all that has happened."

"Perfectly understandable mellon nin. I know I will not be able to fall asleep this night either," Haldir said from behind Elladan.

"Haldir! You startled me," Elladan said. "Where did you go anyway?" he asked realizing he hadn't seen Haldir since the battle had ended.

"Hunting," Haldir said holding up several rabbits. "I figured that we would all need sustenance after this night."

"Good thinking penneth," Celeborn said. "It has been a long time since we have eaten anything that truly resembles food. Why don't you and Elladan fix it up while I go see what is taking Thranduil and Elrond so long."

"No need, here they come," Glorfindel said.

Thranduil and Elrond came back into the campground looking somewhat better than they had before they left.

"How are they?" Thranduil asked already heading for Legolas.

"Legolas is fine and Estel is stable, which for the moment, is all we can ask for," Glorfindel said.

"Come and have some of this delicious rabbit Haldir caught," Elladan said.

Elrond frowned when he noticed Elrohir wasn't with his twin. "Elladan, where is Elrohir?"

"Oh, we put him to sleep is all. He's right next to Estel and Legolas," Celeborn said.

"Good, he needs the rest," Elrond said wearily.

"As do the both of you," Celeborn said. "Eat up and then get some sleep while we watch over the young ones. No harm will come to them this night, I promise," he said seriously.

"Aye, but how can you know that for sure?" Thranduil said running his fingers through Legolas' long hair.

"No one can," Glorfindel said softly. "But the chances of anything happening tonight are drastically reduced with all of us here. Your sons are safe my Lords."

Elrond nodded and reluctantly dragged himself and Thranduil to the bedrolls.

"Elrond! You can not possibly be considering giving into them!" Thranduil hissed.

"I can and I am," Elrond said wearily. "If we are to do our sons any good, we must get enough sleep in order to face the morning and its challenges."

Thranduil saw the logic in Elrond's argument and grudgingly laid down next to Legolas. Despite both of the Elven Lord's arguments that they were not tired they both fell fast asleep within minutes.

The next morning dawned and with it came a heavy downpour fitting the depressed mood of the elves perfectly.

"Oh great, this is the very last thing we needed!" Elladan exclaimed upon being woken up by the heavy torrent.

"Quick! Get Estel and Legolas covered with blankets!" Elrond shouted as thunder boomed through the forest.

"Elrond, we need to get under way now! Estel will not last long in this weather!" Thranduil said as the rain continued to increase in strength and severity.

"I know," Elrond said knowing that even though Thranduil wouldn't be able to hear him he would understand. "Elladan! You'll take Elrohir and don't you dare protest Elrohir! Thranduil, you'll take Legolas while I take Estel. Let's go!" Elrond shouted while everyone rushed to obey his commands.

Minutes later both Estel and Legolas were secured in front of their father's in while wrapped in many blankets. Legolas had protested once he had woken up and realized what was going on, but quickly realized that arguing was not the best course of action at the time.

With one last look at the cave and field upon the cliff that had become everyone's version of hell, Elrond and Thranduil rode off with the others following right behind them.

Translations: 

Mellon nin: My friend

Tithen pen: Little one

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Ion nin: My son


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there everyone, sorry for the delay but I had midterms. Fun huh? Yeah right. Anyway, thank you all so much for your reviews and I am proud to say that this story is nearing completion. Yeah! I know it's taken me forever but real life has a funny way of getting in the way. Many many thanks to my wonderful beta enb2004 who has some awesome stories so go and read them after you're done here. Thank you all again and as promised, here is Chapter 28. Enjoy!

Within Mirkwood, Galadriel and Fuina were pacing in the throne room while taking turns glaring at Iaurdil who was looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"They have been gone a week Iaurdil, a week!" Fuina said finally loosing her inner battle to keep patient no matter what.

"Believe me Fuina, I know," Iaurdil said rubbing his temples wearily. This had been going on now for nearly five days and there was still no word from either the rescue party or Elrond. Tensions in the place were high as everyone fretted over Legolas and Estel's safety and everyone was snappish, particularly his siblings. Iaurdil didn't have the luxury of being snappish though, not when he was ruling in the place of his father. However, he was all to close to his breaking point and Fuina's comment was the final straw.

"But what would you have me do little sister? Send out another search party? We already have six people out looking for Estel and Legolas who are now seemingly lost as well. I can not very well sound out another search party when the chances of them being taken are very high indeed!" Iaurdil snapped.

Fuina's eyes softened when she saw Iaurdil's own worry for their brother and Estel in his eyes. "I am sorry Iaurdil, I am just so worried."

"No apologies necessary Fuina," he said wearily. "I understand your feelings of helplessness all to well. What else can we do though but wait?"

"There is nothing more you can do Iaurdil. Under the circumstances, you have done everything possible to bring our respective families home. Like you said, all we can do now is wait and pray that everyone is well," Galadriel said wisely.

"Himband," she said to the elf who had been standing silently in the corridor for some time. "Are you prepared to receive incoming injured?"

Himband snorted. "Milady, I am always prepared for injured, this is Mirkwood after all. However, no one, and I do mean no one, could be fully prepared for three sons of Elrond, a son of Thranduil, Haldir, Glorfindel, and let's not forget Elrond and Thranduil themselves. Both of your families are nothing but trouble," he said pointing to Galadriel and Iaurdil.

"You're probably right," Iaurdil conceded knowing very well how much trouble his family and Elrond's family could cause at times. "Still, you are as prepared as you possibly could be I take it," he said to Himband.

"Of course Iaurdil, how could I not be knowing who I am going to have to deal with?" Himband scoffed.

Iaurdil smiled slightly. "Of course, forgive me."

"Thranduilions and Elrondions," Himband muttered. "They're going to be the death of me."

"So you keep saying but it hasn't proven to be true yet," Fuina said smiling 'sweetly.'

Himband shuddered and turned to Galadriel for help but she was smiling just as 'sweetly' as Fuina. As dangerous as Elrond, Thranduil, the twins, Legolas, and Estel were, the female members of Elrond's family and Thranduil's family were far far more deadly, particularly when they were already at the breaking point. "I do believe that I shall go the courtyard as see if the scouts have picked up any sign of them yet. One can't be to ready after all," he said quickly.

"Oh I don't think so Himband, you are going to remain here with me," Iaurdil said grabbing Himband by the arm before he could make his escape. "I have dealt with these two for the past week, and now, you're going to join me," he whispered fiercely.

"Oh jolly good," Himband muttered under his breathe while glancing at the still enraged females. "Peace milady's, my comment was made just in jest," he said hoping to smooth over some of the tension.

"Humph, we'll see," Fuina said her green blue eyes flashing. "And don't think that I didn't hear you Iaurdil," she said eyeing the Prince.

"Um, whatever you say sister," Iaurdil said wisely having learned from years of experience that it was far better to simply agree with Fuina then prolong an argument already lost.

"Milord!" a servant said as he ran into the room.

"Thank the Valar," Iaurdil muttered. "Yes, what has happened?"

"The scouts have spotted the King and Lord Elrond headed this way with everyone with them, including Lords Estel and Legolas," the servant said in a hurried breath.

"Oh thank the Valar," Iaurdil said again and closing in eyes in brief thanks. "Did the scouts say what condition they were in?"

"Nay milord, they were too far away. but they are headed this direction rather quickly," the servant said.

"Very well. Come, let us all go to the courtyard. I'm sure they could all do with seeing some friendly faces," Galadriel said. "Himband, will you be joining us or will you wait in the healing wing?"

"I may as well come with you so I can prepare myself for what is to come," he said seriously, all animosity between the two women and he forgotten.

Galadriel nodded and followed him out into the courtyard with Fuina right behind her. Iaurdil watched them go with a heavy heart. He knew what Galadriel sensed for he felt it too. Someone was seriously injured and near death's door and they may not be able to be saved. Standing up, he followed the others out into the courtyard and prayed that he was wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hold on Estel, just hold on," Elrond whispered to his unconscious son. In the two days he had been traveling Estel had only gotten worse. His injuries were starting to become infected despite all his attempts to keep them clean and the poison in his system was wrecking havoc with his natural healing ability.

"We're almost there Elrond, I can see the scouts from here," Thranduil said with a scowling Legolas in front of him.

"Ada, please, let me down. I do not want the warriors to see me like this," Legolas protested. It was bad enough that the scouts had already seen him but to have the warriors as well! It was not going to happen.

"I do not think so Legolas. That injury is serious although you protest otherwise. You are lucky to be alive, ion nin. You will just have to let your pride suffer a bit. I promise you that no one will think any less of you because of it."

Legolas scowled but didn't protest any further. Under normal circumstances he would have, but not when Estel was at death's doorstep and every second counted.

"How soon until we reach the courtyard?" Elladan asked desperately.

"Only a few more minutes. Hurry, he doesn't have much time," Elrond shouted as he increased their pace.

Within minutes they had galloped into the courtyard and very nearly into Galadriel, Fuina, Himband, and Iaurdil. There was no time for formalities, however, as everyone quickly dismounted.

"Himband, get to the healing wing and bring out every poison antidote you have," Elrond said while getting Estel off the horse and back into his arms. "Hurry!"

Himband took one glance at Estel's pale and shaking form and ran for the infirmary. It was obvious that this was far more than poisoning. Elrond took after him leaving Thranduil and the others in the courtyard.

"Legolas! Thank the Valar that you are all right at least," Iaurdil said as he helped his father get Legolas off the horse.

Thranduil scowled. "Unfortunately, he is not all right. He has a serious arrow wound to the chest that needs attention. Thankfully, Elladan and Elrohir were able to care for it as well as they could under the circumstances, but I still want Himband to take a look at him after he is through with Estel."

Iaurdil nodded sadly. "That may take a while though Ada. I only saw a glimpse of Estel but he didn't look well."

Thranduil could only nod as he took Legolas and the twins to the healing wing. Whether they wanted to admit it or not, all were in desperate need of attention from a healer.

"That is the largest understatement of the century," Glorfindel said about Iaurdil's remark after Thranduil and the twins were gone and started to lead everyone back into the house.

Iaurdil, Galadriel, Haldir, and Fuina's eyes widened in disbelief at the sarcasm in Glorfindel's voice. The only person Glorfindel was sarcastic with, truly sarcastic anyway, was Erestor and sometimes the twins when they were really annoying him.

"Is it that bad Glorfindel?" Galadriel asked hesitantly. She too had only gotten the briefest glimpse of her grandson. She knew Estel was very badly injured but that had been all she had been able to ascertain.

"Worse, I'm afraid milady. Far worse," Haldir answered for Glorfindel.

"Celeborn?" Galadriel said hoping that her husband would tell her that the young one was exaggerating.

Celeborn shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid he is not exaggerating in the slightest my dear. Estel is near death's door and practically has one foot inside Mandos' Hall as it is."

Fuina gasped and Galadriel closed her eyes in despair. "What did Gorothdil do to him," Fuina said angrily.

"Not here milady," Glorfindel said tiredly. "It is far too long a tale and this is neither the time nor the place."

"I do not like the sound of any of this," Iaurdil said. "When I get hold of Gorothdil I will..." he started to say but Celeborn interrupted him.

"Gorothdil is no more my young Prince. Lord Elrond took care of him so to speak," he said with a grim smile of satisfaction.

"Good," Iaurdil said grimly. "It's no more than he deserves."

"Let us go wait outside the healing wing. Perhaps someone will give us some news soon," Haldir said trying to be optimistic.

"Somehow Haldir, I get the feeling we will not be hearing from anybody for a long time," Iaurdil said as they approached the healing wing where shouting from inside could already be heard. "A long time indeed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iaurdil's words had proven to be all too true as nearly 24 hours went by without any word from the healing wing. At first they had heard a lot of moving around and shouting from various healers but now the only sound was that of an ominous silence.

"I almost wish that they were shouting again," Iaurdil grumbled as he slid down to the floor to join his brothers and sisters.

Fuina frowned at him and smacked him lightly. "Don't say that Iaurdil. You know very well that when healers are shouting orders like they were that someone is close to death. I say that no news is good news."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Haldir mumbled while casting an anxious glance at the door. "Sometimes no news means that the healers are very worried and don't want to get anyone's hopes up."

"Do not be so pessimistic young one," Galadriel scolded lightly. "You must have more faith in Estel. It is not his time nor will it be any time soon. He has many things to do yet in his life and he knows that. He will not give in."

Thranduil's children and Haldir believed what she said but Celeborn and Haldir knew her too well. They could hear the worry in her voice and knew that she was not nearly as positive about Estel's fate as she seemed to be on the surface. Too many times had Estel given them a scare and they had heard the same tone of voice then that she used now.

"Delelen, Thilloth, can you hear anything?" Iaurdil asked as his two trouble making brothers were as close to the door as they could get without going through it.

They scowled and turned to look their big brother. "I can not hear a single thing, which is highly disturbing. There should be some noise, even if it is muted," Thilloth complained.

"There is no noise because they can more than likely hear you," Aruviel said dryly. "If you step away from the door we might just hear something. Or if you stay at the door, we will eventually be amused by watching someone slam right into you as they walk out."

"Ha ha," Delelen muttered but he and his brother did move and as it turned out, not a second too soon.

"I was wondering when the two of you would move," Thranduil said as he walked out exhaustedly.

"Ada, how are they?" Iaurdil demanded.

Thranduil sighed and looked at his assembled children and good friends sadly. "Legolas will be fine and is sleeping now. Estel though..." he said wearily.

"What about Estel," Galadriel said tightly. She knew he had not passed from this world, she would have felt it. That did not mean, however, that he was not close.

"Elrond was only able to stabilize him after many many hours," Thranduil said shakily. "His fever continued to rise and we could not seem to break it. We were only able to lower it just recently, but Elrond fears that we may be to late," he said, his voice choking.

Fuina and Aruviel gasped and grasped onto each other tightly. "No, it can not be. He can not die!" Fuina cried out.

"Thranduil, what do you mean by that Elrond thinks it may be too late?" Galadriel said over the two young maidens.

Thranduil shook his head sadly. "The fever was to high and rose to quickly for us to counteract until recently. Between the poison, the fever, the infection, the stab wounds, and the blood loss, Estel had slipped into a coma. There is a very real possibility he won't ever wake from it."

"No," Galadriel said shaking her head in a rare denial of the events happening around her. "It can not be," she whispered. Her heart was breaking as she slid down to the floor to join Aruviel and Fuina.

Thranduil joined her on the floor along with everyone else as the tears started to come. "Elrond said he may be wrong, that Estel could possibly wake up but there is a high chance of brain damage," he said with tears in his eyes.

"How much time do you think he has Ada?" Iaurdil asked trying to be strong for his younger siblings, but he too had tears in his eyes.

"I don't know ion nin," Thranduil said gently hugging him. "Like Elrond said, he could be wrong."

"When has Elrond ever been wrong Ada?" Aruviel cried out suddenly. "When? Never, that's when," she said breaking down into tears.

"We can't know for sure Aruviel," Glorfindel said blinking back unshed tears. "We must hope for the best."

"Hope, what hope is left Glorfindel?" Fuina said angrily. "If Estel dies, then all hope truly is gone and two more families will be broken apart once more," she said bitterly.

"Enough of this," Galadriel said suddenly having regained her composure with some help from her husband who had remained silent so far. "We must not give up yet. We must give Estel something to fight for. Thranduil, may we go in and see him?"

"That's why I came out here to get you. Just be careful around the twins, they are taking this as hard as we all are and are very likely to lash out if someone seems to be giving up on Estel," he warned.

"Yes, they were like that with their mother as well," Celeborn said softly remembering the time his daughter had left for Valinor and how the twins had tried to deny it up until she walked onto the ship.

Everyone nodded that they understood and followed Thranduil into the healing wing and to where Estel was possibly lying on his death bed at the teder age of 21 years old. 

Translations:

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Mellon nin: My friend

Tithen gwador: Little brother

Gwador: Brother

A/N 2: Hehe, don't kill me, please? Pretty please? After all, if you kill me you'll never find out how everything ends and then where would you be? Tata for now!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews, I can hardly believe how many there are! Well, this is it folks, the chapter everyone has been waiting for. The last one! I can hardly believe that it has taken me almost a year but this fic is now completely finished! Not to worry, I'll have a preview of my next fic called That Which Ties Us Together at the bottom. Ah! Don't you dare go to the bottom until you finish this one, ok! Love you all and I look forward to hearing from you in my next story!

In the healing wing Elrond and the twins looked up sadly as Thranduil's children, Galadriel, Celeborn, and Haldir came in. Without a word, Elrond got up and pulled the reluctant twins away from their brother. "Come, give your grandparents some time," he said with tears in his eyes.

"Elrond, do not give up hope just yet," Celeborn said sternly. "So long as Estel still draws breathe there is hope, you must remember that."

"But," Elrond started to say only to have Galadriel interrupt him,

"My husband is right Elrond. So long as Estel is still alive there is hope, you of all people should know that. Now, I don't care how critical my grandson's condition seems for he will pull through in the end. He has too," she said.

"Grandma's right Ada," Elladan said angrily. "We are not giving up, not now, not ever."

"You are both right, forgive me," Elrond said wearily. The fight to keep Estel in the world of the living had taken a lot out of him and it still seemed that they may lose Estel this night. He could not give up now, however, for if he did then Estel truly was lost and that he just could not allow.

"I don't suppose that I would be able to convince both you and Himband to go and take some rest?" Glorfindel said. The glares he received from Elrond and Himband told him all he needed to know. "No, I didn't think so but it was worth a shot."

"I don't think any of us will be getting any rest this night, save for Legolas of course," Iaurdil said as he gently smoothed back Estel's hair.

"Speaking of Legolas, how did he take the news?" Fuina asked softly.

Elrond, the twins, Himband, and Thranduil all winced.

"I'm not surprised he took it badly," Aruviel said through her own tears. "Estel is practically like his twin despite all their physical differences."

"That's just it iel nin," Thranduil said. "We have not told Legolas yet."

"I drugged him almost the second he walked in the door and had some of the junior healers take care of his injuries so that I could concentrate fully on Estel," Himband explained.

"Oh no," Fuina gasped. "If, if Estel..." she started to say but could not bear to finish. Everyone knew what her thoughts were however. If Estel was to pass this night, Legolas would never forgive himself for having been asleep as his best friend lay dying.

"How powerful was the drug that you gave Legolas?" Galadriel asked.

"Unfortunately it was very strong," Himband said knowing where Galadriel was heading with this. "We can not wake him until after the drug wears off which should be in about eight hours from now."

"This night just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" Thilloth muttered angrily.

"So there is nothing we can do? For either of them?" Delelen said for once ignoring Thilloth.

"There is nothing to do now but wait young ones," Elrond said wearily as he sat down next to Estel's bed. "It's all up to Estel now."

Everyone sighed as they found various seats around the healing wing and dragged them over to Estel's bed. Waiting was the last thing any of them wanted to do but what choice in the matter did they have? It was up to the Valar and Estel himself if he were to live or die this night.

"I know none of you particularly want to wait and believe me, neither do I, but there is one thing someone can do," Celeborn said quietly.

Everyone turned around to face and look at him questioningly. "Elrond, I know that Gorothdil was a vile, malicious, and insane villain but he was once one of us. I think that we should retrieve his body and bury him," Celeborn said.

Elrond thought quietly for a minute before agreeing with Celeborn. No one, not even Gorothdil, deserved to be left to the wargs for dinner. "I agree but I will not force anyone to go, especially not right now," he said softly.

"I will go Elrond," Glorfindel said softly. "I am not much use here and I would rather be doing something than sitting anxiously here."

"I had figured as much," Elrond said gratefully. "You may go whenever you feel the time is right mellon nin."

"I shall leave now and make all haste back. When Estel wakes, and he will wake up Elrond, tell him that if he ever scares me so badly again I just might chain him to his bed back home in Imladris," Glorfindel said.

"Thank you mellon nin," Elrond said clasping him on the back.

Glorfindel nodded before hurrying out of the room and out into the courtyard to see his mission done.

"So now what?" Delelen asked.

"Now, we wait and pray to the Valar that they will be able to help Estel seeing as we cannot," Elrond said heavily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Legolas awoke from his drugged sleep and for the first time in his life he found that he did not have someone hovering over him. For a few moments he blinked and tried to get his eyes to focus on something, or rather, someone. He was not bothered by the fact that there was no one hovering over him but he was worried about it.

Slowly, he raised himself up from the bed only to be greeted with dead silence. No one in the room was blinking, speaking, or listening. To Legolas, it seemed that they were barely breathing as well. Their attention was completely riveted on Estel who was lying on the bed right next to Legolas.

"Ada, what's going on? Is Estel all right?" he finally asked when still no one noticed that he was up.

Thranduil whirled around and stared at his blissfully ignorant son as tears streamed down his face.

"Ada!" Legolas exclaimed as Thranduil sat down on the bed and embraced Legolas fiercely.

"I am so sorry ion nin, I am so sorry," he murmured.

"Sorry about what Ada?" Legolas asked as he started to get a horrible feeling that lodged itself deep within his heart.

"It's Estel Legolas, his condition is failing fast and there is nothing further that we can do. We're loosing him Legolas," Thranduil said hugging Legolas close as the tears started to flow.

"NO! It cannot be!" Legolas said as he threw himself out of bed and over to Estel's. "He is too young! There is so much more for him to do, to see!"

"I know Legolas, believe me, I know," Elrond's usually wise and calm voice said sounding anything but.

"There is still hope yet, isn't there?" Legolas said looking around the room in desperation.

"There is always hope young one," Galadriel said. "So long as he breathes there is hope."

"We have been trying to talk to him and convince him that leaving us is a very bad idea," Elrohir said wiping away his tears.

"People in comas have been known to respond to their family and closest friends. If Estel responds and wakes up, he may just yet live," Elladan said clinging to the last shred of hope he had.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Legolas asked.

Everyone nodded their heads sadly. "Yes, but he has not responded. He may respond to your voice though. You were with him the longest out of all of us when he was captured. He probably doesn't even remember when Elrohir was captured as well or his subsequent rescue by us. Your caring for him is most likely the last memory he has and you just might be able to use that to get Estel to come back to us," Elrond said in tears.

"Elrond is right Legolas," Celeborn said cupping Legolas' chin so that Legolas was looking straight into his eyes. "You may be Estel's last hope."

Legolas' eyes hardened with determination. "I will bring him back to us if it is the last thing I do," he affirmed.

"Would you like us to leave while you talk to him?" Elrond asked gently. After all, there were some things between friends that one did not share with ones family.

"No, I will need all of your help," Legolas said. "It is true that I may be the last memory Estel has from when he was coherent, but he has a lifetime of memories of his family and closest friends. I believe if we are to bring him back, we all must call for him and support him."

Turning back to Estel, Legolas sat down on one the chairs and took Estel's hand in his own. "All right Estel, listen well because I am only going to say this once. We love and need you Estel Elrondion and not because of what you are destined to become but because of who you are!" Legolas cried out in anguish.

"You are a young, brash and foolish, but you are also one of the most brave, kind, and loyal person I have ever known," Thranduil continued for Legolas when he saw that Legolas couldn't keep on going.

"You're my son Estel," Elrond said with tears in his eyes. "I care not in the least that you are human and you know that ion nin! Legolas is right that we need you and not just because of your destiny. We need you Estel Elrondion because of the joy you have brought into our lives. You have helped our family heal Estel and if you leave us now, it will all have been in vain for another loved one will have left us. There is only so much heartbreak a person can take Estel. I promise you Estel, that if you fade tonight, we shall not be long in following you."

"You are a part of this family baby brother and where one goes, we all go," Elladan said.

"When our Amme left, we knew that it was not our time to leave for there was still more to do on Arda. We had to avenge her death but that was not the only reason we stayed here on Arda. We were waiting for you Estel, our little Solstice miracle. If you leave though, there is nothing to keep us here and you heard what Ada and Elladan said. Where you go, we all follow. The only way for you to prevent us fading is well is for you to come back, you hear me?" Elrohir said through his tears.

"You see Estel! Your family, which includes mine, loves you! If you die, we all shall die as well from heartbreak. You are a son, a brother, and grandson, and the best friend that any person in this world or the next could ask for. We will not leave you, not now, not ever! Don't you see Estel? We need you, we love you!" Legolas exclaimed. "You must hear us Estel, you must!"

"I think that he does Legolas," Galadriel said eyeing her grandsons sadly. "He has heard all of us and now, it is up to him whether he wants to come back home to us or not."

"One way or the other, we shall find out shortly," Celeborn said seeing that no one else was truly capable of speaking at the moment. "There is only so long one can hold out when so grievously wounded and tortured. By tonight, we shall know whether Estel will live or die. Whatever is going to happen, it will happen tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voices, beautiful melodic voices laced with urgency was the first thing that Estel heard for what had seemed an eternity. Briefly, he thought that he heard Legolas telling him that he was loved because of who he was and not what he was destined to be.

Next, Estel would have sworn that he heard his Ada crying and saying that his family would follow if were to fade. His family wouldn't allow themselves to fade away because of him, would they? For a while, there was no sound and then he thought that he heard one or both of the twins threatening to follow him to to the after world. His brothers too? Why would they do that? None of this made any sense not that it mattered. It was nice to hear though.

He couldn't keep going though, there was too much hurt, too much pain. He loved his family and friends more than life itself but he just couldn't go on. Just as Estel was about to embrace the light once more, Legolas' voice cut in and stopped him short. He couldn't quite hear the words but what he did hear was the anguish in Legolas' voice and the rest of his family.

There were two paths here he could take. One was a cheerful, bright, and beautiful path while the other was dark, shadowy, and full of uncertainty. The cheerful path would lead to Mandos' hall and the shadowed path would lead back to his family and back to his uncertain future. How he knew this, Estel could not explain, but he knew for sure that he was correct.

Could he honestly leave his family for the bright path that would lead to Mandos' Hall? If he did he knew for sure that he would never see his family or friends again, which was a thought that tore his heart to pieces. On the other hand though, if he was to go back he would have to face a world of pain and uncertainty that came with being Isildur's heir. So many times had he wished to rid himself of the burden and now he had his chance. Which was it to be? A lifetime filled with sorrow and uncertainty yet with those whom he loved or an eternity of happiness in the Halls of Mandos but without his loved one?

Looking at the two very different paths, he noticed that the shadowed path was slowly disappearing. He had to choose, now. Never in his life had Estel Elrondion been a coward and he was not about to start now. Without looking back, Estel stepped onto the shadowed path and walked forward to face his uncertain future and his destiny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearing sunset when Estel's senses began to come back to him for the first time in what seemed a very long time. Vaguely he remembered having to choose between two paths but for the life of him he couldn't remember why. Maybe he would remember later when his body didn't feel like it had been trampled on my several Oliphaunts and wargs.

Inwardly he scowled when he realized he wasn't able to open his eyes or move around at all. True, he felt like crap and wanted nothing more to slip back into peaceful oblivion but there was this nagging feeling that he needed to wake up and reassure his family and friends.

As he tried to move his limbs and open his eyes, Estel shuddered inwardly at his last few memories. It wasn't all to clear but Gorothdil had done something to him, something about poison. Hadn't Elrohir been there as well as Legolas? He couldn't remember because his mind was still so fuzzy.

Estel was determined though. He was going to open his eyes and by the Valar he was going to find out what had happened to him, his brother, and Legolas. Slowly, oh so slowly, his eyes finally opened to a mere slit. Blinking a couple of times to try to focus his vision, he tried to say something but his throat was too parched. The only noise that came out was a dry croak that under normal circumstances could never have belonged to him.

Thankfully, or perhaps not so thankfully, the croak had been to soft to hear even for an elf. His eyes were barely open and they could not tell he was awake Estel realized frustratedly. From what he was able to see his Ada had his head lying on his arm while Legolas held the other. Estel couldn't see who else was in the room with him but he knew that Thranduil and the rest of his children had to be there as well. Maybe, just maybe if he could move one of his arms slightly it would get their attention. With intense concentration, Estel tried to move his left arm but all it did was twitch ever so slightly, much to his annoyance. However, the twitch seemed to have paid off for suddenly Legolas was on his feet and was staring at him hopefully.

"Elrond! Did you feel that? His arm twitched!" he exclaimed.

Estel watched with frustration and worry as Elrond turned sadly towards Legolas. "Tithen pen, it is not unusual for one who is in a coma to twitch every now and again."

He had been in a coma? Oh dear, no wonder he was having such a hard time moving or even opening his eyes fully. As a healer, Estel knew the effects of a coma all too well. Estel realized he probably had scared the wits out of everyone, particularly his Ada. Even with his limited vision he could tell that Elrond looked horrible. He had to let his father know that he was all right!

Focusing on the arm that his father was leaning on, he put all his energy into making it twitch and to open his eyes wide enough for his family to see that he was actually awake and not on the verge of dying.

Desperation to assure his family gave Estel the strength he needed and his arm moved and his eyes did open wider. "Ada," Estel managed to croak out weakly.

Elrond and Legolas nearly jumped three feet in the air when Estel's other arm twitched, his eyes opened, and he called out.  
"Estel!" Elrond said hurriedly pushing the twins and everyone else out of the way who had jumped when he and Legolas had.

"Estel?" he asked again.

Estel nodded tiredly and tired to raise his hand to comfort his father but Elrond was having none of that.

"No! Estel, lay still, you were seriously injured and we almost lost you ion nin," Elrond said with tears in his eyes. "You do remember who I am obviously but what about him?" he asked pulling Legolas into Estel's vision.

"Legolas," Estel whispered knowing that his father was checking for brain damage.

"Good," Elrond whispered relieved. "And these two?" he asked as Elladan and Elrohir suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Dan, Ro," Estel whispered again slurring a bit on the r as his eyes drooped.

"Oh thank the Valar," Elrond exclaimed as he gently hugged his son. There was a little damage done as apparent with Estel's difficulty with R's but that was a small price to pay indeed and could be corrected quite easily.

"Oh Estel, you scared us half to death!" Elladan cried out as everyone joyously crowed in on his bed.

"Do that again young one and you'll find yourself permanently locked in your room," Thranduil threatened as tears of joy streamed down his face. He couldn't believe that Estel was back and was going to be fine. It was truly a miracle and one he had never been happier to receive in his entire life, aside from Legolas of course.

"All right, all right, enough of this everyone. Estel needs his sleep for he has a very long and arduous recovery ahead of him," Elrond said tearing up with joy again.

"I'm all right Ada," Estel whispered.

Everyone burst out into laughter. "That's our Estel!" Iaurdil exclaimed.

"No you're not and you know it Estel," Elrond said through his grin. "Go to sleep so you can get better faster."

"I love you, all of you," Estel said as he closed his eyes and drifted off into a true deep sleep.

"As we love you Estel," Elrond said kissing his brow lovingly.

"All right, now that the crisis is over, all of you back to your respective rooms and go to sleep!" Himband ordered.

Just as everyone was about to protest, Glorfindel rushed into the room. "He..." Glorfindel started to say but Elrond interrupted him with a smile.

"You just missed him waking up Glorfindel. Estel is going to be just fine in time. Like I was saying to to the others, he has a very long recovery time ahead of him but he will be well again. The Valar have been kind once more."

Glorfindel breathed a sigh of relief. As he had searched for Gorothdil's body the thought that Estel could die while he was away had haunted his every step. To return to the palace to find Estel would be just fine in time was everything he had hoped for but hadn't believed possible. Once again he had been proven wrong and never had he been so grateful to be wrong.

"I take it then that you delivered Gorothdil's body to the junior healers," Elrond said as he embraced his friend. "Come, now that Estel is fine, you shall help me prepare the body for burial."

Glorfindel swallowed hard as he prepared to tell Elrond what he had found when searching for Gorothdil's body. "Let's talk about this elsewhere shall we?" he said in an effort to stall.

Elrond rolled his eyes at Glorfindel. "Mellon nin, I realize that Gorothdil died a horrible death but I never imagined that you would be the squeamish type."

"Elrond, I, I'm afraid that the Valar have not been as kind as you think they have," Glorfindel said tiredly.

At Glorfindel's statement, everyone in the room suddenly focused on him. "Whatever do you mean by that Glorfindel?" Elrond questioned. "Gorothdil is dead, Estel shall be just fine in time, and everyone else is in relatively good condition. If that is not a gift from the Valar, I do not know what is."

Glorfindel took a deep breathe and looked at everyone in the room with sorrowful eyes. "My job was to find Gorothdil's body so that we could prepare it for a proper burial. I'm afraid that I never found the body."

Galadriel shook her head sadly. "I am not surprised by that actually Glorfindel. It occurred to us too late to retrieve the body. By the time you arrived the wargs had most likely already taken care of it."

"No, I'm afraid they didn't," Glorfindel said tightly. "I found where Gorothdil's body hit but I didn't find the body, I found something else."

"What did you find then Glorfindel?" Elrond asked with a feeling of dread.

"I didn't find his body, but I did find his footsteps and a dried path of blood," Glorfindel said looking ill. "Gorothdil is still alive and is currently somewhere in the wild planning Estel's demise. This isn't over Elrond, not by a long shot and until it is, we are all in danger."

The End,  
or is it?

Translations:

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Ion nin: My son

Iel nin: My daughter

Tithen pen: Little one

Arda: Middle Earth

A/N 2: Hehe, um, don't kill me! Remember if you kill me, who will write the next part of the story? That means you can't maim me either! Okay, here's the preview for the next fic. It's a sequel to Estel and Greenleaf. Have fun!

That Which Ties Us Together

Oh Valar, this couldn't be happening! Not now, not after everything they had gone through already! Elrond and Glorfindel could only watch in horror as they descended upon them all too quickly. They had no chance of out running them.

"Elladan! Elrohir! Take Estel and get out of here!" Elrond yelled.

"We can't!" Elladan shouted back making sure to keep Estel behind him at all times. "They've surrounded us!"

"Elrond," Glorfindel said uneasily.

"I don't like this either but what choice do we have?" Elrond said unsheathing his sword.

Moments later the orcs and wargs attacked forcing Elrond and Glorfindel to separate. The orcs and wargs were many and Elrond and Glorfindel were beginning to get overwhelmed. The twins were fighting the best that they could but they had to protect Estel.

"Ada!' Estel's frightened voice shrieked.

The twins, Elrond, and Glorfindel all turned around and saw to their horror that more orcs were coming from the other side and were heading right for Estel and the twins. With a vicious curse Elrond turned back to the orcs that were approaching towards him so that he could finish them off so he could get to his children.

"Glorfindel! Go and protect my children! I will hold them off!" Elrond shouted.

"Nay! There are far too many Elrond! You'll never be able to keep them off of you!" Glorfindel shouted back.

"I care not Glorfindel, go and that's an order mellon nin!" Elrond shouted.  
> >

Glorfindel cursed but vaulted his way over to the twins and Estel. After this was over he was going to have a few sharp words with Elrond over this. "Estel, stay where you are tithen pen!" he said when he saw Estel hiding in one of the tall trees right above the twins.

With Estel in the tree, it gave the twins and Glorfindel more room to maneuver and soon enough all the orcs and wargs were dead or fleeing for their lives.

"It's all right now Estel, you can come down now," Elladan called softly to the terrified little boy.

While Elladan was trying to coax Estel out of the tree, Elrohir looked around and noticed that his Ada wasn't standing with them. "Glorfindel, where is Ada?" he wondered aloud.

"ADA!" Estel screamed but it didn't come from the tree. At sometime without any of the other elves noticing, he had climbed down the back of the tree and had run over to the other side of the field.

"ADA!" he screamed again and started to shake the elf gently.

Glorfindel and the twins paled and ran over to where Estel was crying. There, lying on the bloodied ground was Elrond with an orc dagger imbedded in his stomach and bleeding profusely.

A/N 3: Curious? I certainly hope so. The first chapter will be up shortly! Love you all!


End file.
